Emma Darcy
by Juliana51
Summary: UA. Et si Darcy avait eu une autre sœur qui était proche en âge d'Elizabeth et qui venait avec son frère chez les Bingley ? Venez découvrir Emma Darcy, la pétillante et attachante sœur de Darcy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Certes elle était heureuse que son frère lui ait demandé de venir avec lui, mais elle savait que c'était plus pour éloigner Miss Bingley (ainsi que toutes les jeunes filles célibataires des environs) que pour sa compagnie. Bon elle était peut-être mauvaise langue après tout ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus, malgré la différence d'âge entre eux. Après tout elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Elle soupira en pensant à sa jeune sœur. Elle s'en voulait de la souffrance de cette dernière, car c'était elle qui avait insisté auprès de son frère et son cousin pour que Georgiana puisse aller là-bas. Elle senti une main sur son bras et en levant les yeux vit le regard inquiet de son frère. Elle lui sourit puis regarda le paysage. Elle devait arrêter de vivre dans le passé, elle savait que cela inquiétait son frère et elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'éviter. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Miss Bingley, qui se plaignait de la probable population locale, elle dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'elle n'était pourtant qu'une nouvelle riche, la preuve en étant de l'absence de domaine familiale. Elle jeta un regard vers son frère, qui discutait avec son ami.

Il regarda sa sœur, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et les soupirs qu'elle lâchait lui montraient que ces dernières n'étaient pas heureuses. Il était inquiet pour elle depuis ce qui était arrivé à leur jeune sœur. Il savait que Emma se sentait coupable. Pourtant elle avait eu raison. Laisser Georgiana aller à la mer était important. Il ne fallait pas la laisser cachée. Car si le fait qu'elle ait une sœur aînée lui permettait de laisser la présentation pour plus tard, le fait qu'elle ne sorte pas de Pemberley quand elle n'était pas en pension faisait jaser. Emma ne pouvait pas savoir que Wickham en profiterait. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à son ami s'il pouvait venir avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Il savait que ce dernier n'avait aucune vue sur sa sœur et que cette dernière n'était aucunement intéressée par lui. Ce qui d'une certaine manière le rassurait, même si le fait de devenir le frère de Bingley ne l'aurait pas dérangé, il savait que ni lui ni elle n'auraient été heureux ensemble. Et ce qui comptait le plus avait toujours été le bonheur de ses sœurs. Et en particulier celui d'Emma.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous._

 _Voici le premier chapitre de mon histoire. Merci à ceux qui me suive. Concernant les rapports et les règles de bienséance j'ai fait de recherche sur la période, mais je ne suis pas sur que les règles en France (période Napoléonienne donc tout en révolution sans jeu de mot) et en Angleterre soit les même. Je me suis aussi pas mal référé au Livre. N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelques choses vous choque je ferez de mon mieux pour en tenir compte._

 _Bonne Lecture_

 _Juliana._

* * *

Chapitre 1

Une fois arrivé, Emma prétexta une migraine du au voyage pour s'isoler un peu. Cependant elle fut arrêtée dans l'escalier par son frère, qui lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle le regarda en souriant et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais que les radotages de Miss Bingley lui avaient donné la migraine. Bien que septique Darcy laissa sa sœur et alla dans sa propre chambre se rafraichir et se changer avant de rejoindre ses hôtes pour le dîner. Il dut écouter Miss Bingley faire des éloges sur ses sœurs et en particulier pour Emma. Darcy ne pu s'empêcher de penser que si elle savait ce que Emma pensait d'elle, elle serait surement moins encline à s'en faire une amie. En effet Emma la considérait comme une nouvelle riche qui pensait que se marier avec un gentleman ou un noble ferait oublier sa naissance. Certes elle ne l'aurait pas jugé sur sa naissance, mais son comportement lui rappelait les coureurs de dot qu'elles avaient dû affronter. Et c'était encore pire depuis l'affaire Wickham. Et Darcy savait que son opinion sur cette jeune fille était faite depuis longtemps même si elle c'était bien gardé d'en faire part à Geogiana. Et donc de l'influencer.

Dans les jours qui suivirent les différents voisins de Mr Bingley vinrent se présenter et essayé de faire bonne impression. En particulier les pères de famille. Emma elle espérait pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant au bal qu'il y aurait dans peu de temps. Du moins elle espérait trouver des personnes plus intéressantes que Miss Bingley et Mme Hurst. Un soir peu avant le fameux bal, pendant qu'Emma essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur un livre, elle entendait miss Bingley et Mme Hurst se plaindre de l'infériorité des voisins de leur frère. Elle en fut estomaquée, la plupart d'entre eux étaient de meilleure naissance qu'elles. Ni tenant plus elle dit le plus aimablement possible :

« Dites-vous que ce sont des gentlemen, même s'ils sont de la campagne, ils restent des gentlemen et donc du même rang social que nous. »

Darcy comprenant le sous-entendu regarda sévèrement sa sœur. Cette dernière haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et se remis à lire. De toutes manière les deux personnes concernées étaient bien trop imbu de leur personne pour comprendre qu'elles étaient concernées. De plus son frère n'était pas totalement d'accord avec elle. Elle soupira en pensant que s'il ne changeait pas de point de vue, il risquait de finir par se laisser entraîner dans un mariage de raison comme le voulait leur tante. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas heureux avec une dinde qui ne fait que l'approuver ou encore pire avec leur cousine. Elle avait beau adorer Anne, elle n'était pas faite pour être sa sœur. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait pour lui. Il méritait de trouver une femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Avec un dernier soupire elle se replongea dans son livre. Son frère pendant se temps l'observait, il savait que le manquement aux convenances dont faisait preuve les sœurs de son ami était insupportable pour Emma. Car pour elle l'argent n'était pas tout, la naissance entrée en compte et pour elle un gentleman méritait le respect. Mais elle avait été élevée de cette manière par leur père. C'était là la grande différence avec leur jeune sœur, elle se rappelait leurs parents et donc de l'éducation qu'ils avaient voulu leur donner. Cependant par moment elle avait tendance à donner un peu trop facilement son opinion et avec trop d'enthousiasme. Leur tante lui avait pourtant déjà fait la réflexion quand elle allait à Rosing. Il avait peur qu'elle ne trouve personne qui la supporte et qui tolère son caractère et ceux malgré le fait que sa dote attire les prétendants pendant la saison à Londres. Mais en même temps, cela le rassurait comme il l'avait fait remarquer une fois à sa tante. Ça permettait aux coureurs de dotes de ne pas s'accrocher à elle. Il avait tellement peur pour elle, ils avaient été très proches l'un de l'autre. Ils c'étaient soutenu après la mort de leur mère et Emma avait fait en sorte d'apprendre à gérer Pemberley quand leur père était mort et ceux malgré son jeune âge. Et depuis elle avait toujours fait en sorte de tenir la maison de son frère comme le devait l'aîné des sœurs célibataires en l'absence de maîtresse de maison. Darcy savait qu'il aurait eu du mal à trouver une meilleure sœur. Cependant elle devrait aussi trouver se propre maison un jour et il espérait qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un qui l'aimera pour elle et non pour sa dote. Emma était une personne aimante mais qui restait méfiante. Et la mésaventure de Georgiana avait augmenté se trait de caractère. Pourtant elle arrivait à se mêler aux autres lors des réceptions et des bals. Si lui et Georgiana faisait preuve de timidité et avait du mal en société, Emma elle se sentait alaise et aimé danser. Elle aimait aussi la musique comme sa sœur, elle était douée dans beaucoup de matière artistique. Mais elle aimait aussi la lecture. En bref elle était très accomplie et il savait que sa vision de l'accomplissement féminin était liée à sa sœur. Et ceux malgré le fait que peu de femme pouvait répondre au même critère qu'elle.

Le jour du bal arriva. Si pour Darcy, les Hurst et Miss Bingley cette soirée promettaient d'être une torture. Pour Emma et Mr Bingley c'était l'occasion de faire de nouvelle rencontre et de pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Darcy eut un sourire en voyant sa sœur si enthousiasme. Il ignorait de qui elle tenait ça, mais il aimait la voir heureuse c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il se rendait à se bal. Il aimait voir sa sœur s'amuser, il aimait ce reste d'insouciance qui lui restait dans ses moments-là. Quand il la vit arriver, il se rendit une fois de plus compte à quel point elle était belle. Elle ressemblait tellement à leur mère, et malgré le fait qu'elle portait une robe de bal simple, elle était la plus élégante des femmes présentent. Alors que miss Bingley et Mme Hurst étaient richement vêtu avec des fanfreluches partout pour montrer leur supériorité, Emma elle avait certes une robe fait de tissus riches, mais elle était simple et sa coiffure aussi simple. Elle montrait également la supériorité de sa naissance sur ses compagnes mais d'une manière plus subtile. Car elle avait cette aisance et cette tenue apprise avec sa gouvernante pendant son enfance. Elle montrait cette façon sa supériorité. Cependant Miss Bingley ne pu s'empêcher de faire une réflexion :

« Miss Darcy, pourquoi avoir mit une robe aussi banale ? Votre classe sociale vous impose une tenue plus riche. »

« Miss Bingley, ma robe coute une belle petite somme juste par la qualité de son tissu. Il aurait été inconsidéré et vulgaire de rajouter de la dentelle et des fanfreluches sur une si belle robe. De plus la noblesse de ma naissance se transparait dans ma tenue, ma prestance et mes manières. Nul besoin de tout plein d'accessoire pour prouver qui je suis. Et pour finir j'aime la simplicité, ça me correspond et ça éloigne les coureurs de dote. »

« Mais enfin miss Darcy si vous voulez faire un beau mariage il faut que vous fassiez étalage de vos charmes et de vos richesses. »

« Je pense que nous n'avons pas la même vision d'un beau mariage. »

Dépité de se faire remettre à sa place par cette jeune fille miss Bingley se tourna vers le frère de cette dernière et lui dit :

« Que pensez-vous des dire de votre sœur Mr Darcy ? »

« Je n'ai rien à redire à son discours, même si mettre un peu d'amabilité dans ses paroles auraient été bien venu. Ma sœur est magnifique et je lui souhaite de trouver un époux à sa hauteur et qu'il y ait une réelle affection entre eux. De plus rajouter des artifices n'auraient fait que gâcher sa beauté et la beauté, certes simple, de sa tenue. »

Emma regarda son frère avec un sourire. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait rabroué que pour la forme, et il lui avait fait le plus beau compliment qu'il soit. Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait avec un sourire, pendant que Miss Bingley dépitait suivait derrière avec son frère. Cette dernière sentait que la jeune Emma ne l'apprécié pas autant qu'elle le voudrait. Car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la remettait à sa place. Miss Bingley avait parfois l'impression que Miss Darcy se croyait supérieur à elle. Ce qui était ridicule. Après tout elles évoluaient dans le même cercle et avaient des amis en communs. Elle décida de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet et se prépara à se retrouver dans une société si inférieure.

Quand ils arrivèrent le bal était déjà commencé. Mais tout le monde s'arrêta quand ils entrèrent dans la salle. Emma eu un petit sourire en voyant son frère se fermé totalement, et se dit qu'il allait encore passer pour un être orgueilleux et sans cœur. Mais elle était trop habituée à ce genre de comportement pour y prêter attention. Emma décida de rester près de son frère un peu le temps que les présentations soit faites. Pour qu'il sente qu'elle était là pour lui avant d'aller elle aussi s'amuser. Et elle eu raison de le faire, car quand Sir Lucas, un nouveau noble, présenta une certaine Mme Bennet, et deux de ses filles, à Mr Bingley, le manquement aux convenances et l'obséquiosité dont fit preuve cette dernière pesa énormément sur Darcy et il fut reconnaissant à sa sœur d'avoir été présente pour lui. Cette dernière cependant pu remarquer la gêne des deux filles de la femme en question. L'une regarda par terre et l'autre regarda sa mère d'une drôle de façon. Elle vit Mr Bingley inviter l'aînée des demoiselles Bennet puis se tourna vers son frère avec un regard suppliant. Ce dernier soupira puis invita sa sœur à danser. Cette dernière lui fit un magnifique sourire. Elle aimait danser avec lui. Il était très doué, même s'il refusait souvent de danser. Puis elle dansa avec Mr Bingley. Elle remarqua bien vite le manque de cavalier et refusa quelques danses. Elle en profita pour aller faire connaissance avec une des jeunes filles qui lui avait été présenté peu avant. Elle se dirigea vers elle la salua et commença à discuter avec elle, tout d'abord de sa sœur aînée qui dansait encore avec Mr Bingley. Puis de leur famille, Emma apprit de cette façon que les Bennet n'avaient que des filles, cinq filles. Emma trouva agréable de parler avec elle. Miss Elisabeth Bennet avait la discussion facile et semblait avoir de l'humour. Cependant de l'endroit où elle était elle vit que son frère resté droit et froid et n'avait plus danser depuis la danse qu'ils avaient partager tout les deux. Elle soupira mais décida de faire plus attention aux personnes qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Elle se trouva des points communs avec la seconde fille des Bennet et trouva très intéressante son amie Miss Lucas et Miss Bennet sa sœur aînée. Pourtant un moment où elle discutait avec Miss Elizabeth, elle entendit une conversation entre Bingley et son frère. Le premier essayait d'inciter son ami à danser et à s'amuser un peu. Pourtant se dernier excédé finit par insulter miss Elisabeth, en disant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à s'intéresser à celle qui n'intéressé pas les autres (NdA : oui je sais que je n'ai pas reprit le dialogue exact du livre et de la série de 1995 mais l'esprit est là et le personnage important étant Emma Darcy j'ai préféré me concentrer sur elle). Emma fut mortifiée du comportement de son frère qui n'avait rien du comportement qu'un gentleman devait avoir. Elle se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie et s'excusa du comportement de son frère. Cette dernière lui sourit en disant que ce n'était rien et se leva et passa devant Darcy avec un petit sourire de provocation. Emma elle lança plusieurs regards de reproche à son frère pendant le reste de la soirée et ne lui adressa plus la parole. Et même sur le chemin du retour elle se tu à la grande surprise de son frère. Quand ils arrivèrent Emma décida de fuir la compagnie de son frère. Mais se dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il la rattrapa et lui demanda des explications.

« Tu veux des explications Fitzwilliam. Tu m'as fait honte se soir. Que tu ne veuilles pas danser c'est une chose, mais que tu sois désobligeant et médisant sur une fille de gentleman sans la connaître c'est une faute impardonnable à mes yeux. En particulier avec une jeune fille avec qui j'étais en train de discuter. Et qui pour ta gouverne est une jeune fille très convenable, malgré l'inconvenance de sa mère et de ses deux plus jeunes sœurs. Maintenant laisse moi je te prie. »

Darcy laissa sa sœur partir sidérer. Certes elle n'aimait pas son comportement en société mais elle savait pourquoi il se montrait froid. Elle ne dansait jamais plus d'une fois avec chaque cavalier disponible dans les bals pour éviter la même chose que lui. Mais là elle était en colère et même plus elle avait eu honte de lui. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait pu être entendu par la concerné et encore moins sa sœur. Et il savait que sa sœur était très à cheval là-dessus, pour elle le respect d'une jeune fille restait primordiale. Et encore plus à cause de Wickham. Darcy soupira et se dit qu'il devrait redoubler d'attention envers elle pour la calmer, car il savait que sa sœur pouvait être rancunière. Il savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas la même opinion sur les gens. Pour lui l'argent et la famille était très important, mais pour Emma, si la famille pouvait être un obstacle, la naissance était importante. Elle respecté plus une fille de gentleman désargenté ou n'ayant pas les mêmes revenus qu'eux, plutôt que des rentiers enfants de commerçant qui se prenait pour leurs égaux et dénigré des familles de Gentleman moins favorisé. Et il devait admettre qu'elle se trompait rarement sur les gens. Emma quant à elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère. Certes il n'aimait pas ses soirées et n'avait pas dû apprécier que son ami le pousse à s'amuser un peu, mais de là à se montrer offensant envers une inconnue, elle n'y comprenait rien.

Dans les jours qui suivirent elle alla avec les sœurs de Mr Bingley rendre visite à Longbourn, demeure des Bennet. Emma confirma son impression en trouvant très intéressante les deux aînées des demoiselles Bennet, en particulier Elisabeth. Elles avaient le même gout pour la lecture, le grand air et les promenades dans la nature. Elle se rendit aussi compte qu'aussi bien Jane qu'Elisabeth semblaient gêné par la façon dont leur mère et leur deux plus jeunes sœurs se comportaient. Emma du bien accepter que s'il n'y avait eu les deux aînées jamais elle n'aurait gardé de contacte avec cette famille. Elle en fit d'ailleurs la réflexion avec Miss Bingley en revenant de Longbourn. Cette dernière approuva bien qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement d'infinité avec miss Elisabeth. Emma lui dit que cela ne la surprenait pas vu que Miss Elisabeth aimé la campagne et qu'elle, Miss Bingley aimait la ville. Ce à quoi miss Bingley ne put qu'approuver. Elle et Miss Bingley avaient souvent eu ce genre de discussion sur se sujet. Emma ne comprenait pas la ferveur avec laquelle Miss Bingley aimait Londres et inversement. Peu après les demoiselles Bennet, à l'exception de miss Mary, vinrent rendre la politesse de la visite des habitantes de Netherfield. Et se fut éprouvant pour Darcy, cependant il put voir que sa sœur semblait apprécier les deux aînées, qui elle semblait plus convenable. Et la discussion qui suivit le départ des demoiselles Bennet et de leur mère ne fit que confirmer leur son opinion dessus. Il sut qu'elle garderait surement contact avec elles, même si l'avenir de chacune était sensé être différent. Même si connaissant sa sœur, cette dernière ferait ce qu'il faut pour favoriser l'avenir de ses amies. Il avait du mal à comprendre l'attachement que sa sœur avait pour la deuxième des demoiselles Bennet, car il voyait bien que même si elle appréciait Miss Bennet, on voyait bien qu'elle semblait mieux s'entendre avec Miss Elisabeth.

Pourtant lors d'un diner chez Sir Lucas, alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de la critiquer, pour essayer d'éloigner sa sœur d'elle. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait bien plus de qualité qu'il n'avait pu le supposer au début. Il pouvait de plus prendre comme prétexte le fait de surveiller sa sœur, car cette dernière n'avait pas quitté sa nouvelle amie depuis le début de la soirée. Emma loin de se douter de ce qui se passé dans la tête de son frère, faisait plus ample connaissance avec la fille aînée de leurs hôtes qui se trouvait aussi être une amie de miss Elisabeth. En effet depuis le début de la soirée elles discutaient toutes les trois du comportement de miss Bennet et de Mr Bingley. Emma était un peu inquiète car la jeune fille ne semblait pas montrer de réelle attirance pour le jeune homme. Mais Miss Elisabeth la rassura en lui disant que c'était normal, mettant son comportement sur sa timidité naturel. Miss Lucas abonda cependant dans son sens, en lui faisant remarquer qu'il valait mieux pour une jeune fille surjouer ses sentiments. Même si Emma n'était pas pour un mariage de raison elle finit par dire :

« Vous savez, Miss Elisa, même si je suis comme vous une romantique et que je peux me le permettre, je vous l'accorde, une jeune fille trop timide risque de laisser passer sa chance si elle rencontre un bon parti qui en plus l'attire comme vous semblez le penser pour votre sœur. »

« Malheureusement Miss Bennet ne le fera pas. » Fit Miss Lucas.

Puis cette dernière fit remarquer à toute que Mr Darcy regardait dans leur direction. Emma remarqua alors que ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait, mais Miss Elisabeth. Elle le leur fit remarquer et son amie la regarda en disant :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me regarde. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que votre Frère et moi ne sommes pas très ami. Voir pas du tout. Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, car j'apprécie énormément votre compagnie, mais en dehors de rechercher des critiques à me faire, je ne vois pas. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je connais mon frère. Et je pense qu'il doit s'assurer que vous êtes une bonne fréquentation pour moi. Même si je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir, car sans vouloir vous vexer, il est vrai que vos jeunes sœurs et votre mère ne sont pas toujours très convenable. »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous contredire non plus. Par moment je pense que mère ne se rend pas compte que sa façon d'agir repousse plus les prétendants qu'elle ne les attire. »

Emma ne pu qu'en être désolé pour son amie. Elle savait ce qu'était une personne trop envahissante, même si elle avait la chance que ce ne soit que sa tante. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de prétendants soi-disant acceptable que sa tante Catherine lui avait présenté. En réalité énormément de coureur de dote. La soirée prit un tour un peu plus ennuyeux, quand les deux dernières demoiselles Bennet réclamèrent de la musique, appuyé par sir Lucas. Emma sut immédiatement que cela ne plairait pas à son frère et il faut bien admettre qu'elle aussi aurait préféré pouvoir discuter avec ses amies plutôt que de devoir repousser des cavaliers potentiels. Car même si la plus part du temps elle n'avait pas de soucis à danser, là en l'occurrence elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle aperçut son frère discuter avec Sir Lucas. Elle se doutait à son expression qu'il y avait un souci, surement le fait de voir cette soirée se transformé en bal, qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle vit alors son amie passer près d'eux, surement pour aller voir Miss Bennet qui se trouvait à l'opposé. Elle s'approcha et entendit Sir Lucas essayer d'ainsités Darcy et Elisabeth à danser. Elle se rendit compte alors que son frère était loin d'être contre contrairement à Elisabeth. Elle sourit et se dit que son grand frère avait peut-être enfin trouvé son égale et qu'il serait intéressant se voir comment les choses allaient se passer. Même si elle savait qu'avec le caractère de chacun, il y aurait surement besoin d'un aide extérieur pour qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaître.

Elle regarda son amie s'éloigner avec grâce. Pour la première fois elle la regarda comme elle regardait toutes les jeunes filles qui pourraient convenir à son frère. Et se dit que décidément c'était une femme comme ça qu'il faudrait à son frère. Elle allait le rejoindre quand elle vit que Miss Bingley l'avait rejoint pour se plaindre de la soirée avec l'espoir de lui plaire. Mais la réflexion qui suivit la stoppa net dans son envie de remettre cette personne à sa place. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps. Son frère venait de le faire en lui disant qu'il trouvait certains attrait à Miss Elisabeth. Puis entendant Miss Bingley se moquer de son frère elle décida d'intervenir en apparaissant à leur côté et en disant :

« Elle ferait surement une charmante sœur pour Georgiana et moi. Elle est gracieuse, aimable, certes elle pourrait être un peu plus accomplie, mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un don pour la musique. En revanche elle est très cultivée et a un caractère qui serait parfait pour être une bonne maîtresse de maison. Mais il faut dire qu'elle reste une fille de gentleman et ceux malgré le comportement désastreux de sa mère. »

« A vous écouter toute les deux on a l'impression que je vais la demander un mariage dans les jours à venir. »

« Mais non mon frère. Je faisais juste remarquer à Miss Bingley, qu'il ne faut pas uniquement juger sur la famille. Et à toi le genre de femme qui te correspondrais le mieux. Je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il faudrait plus que de beaux yeux pour te convaincre d'épouser une femme. »

Elle allait repartir quand elle se souvint d'un détail. Elle se tourna donc vers eux et dit :

« Oh et je sais aussi de source sur que Miss Elisabeth n'est pas totalement aveugle au comportement de sa mère et au mal que celui-ci fait à ses sœurs et à elle. Donc même si elle éprouve pour elle une sincère affection, il y a peu de risque que mariée elle accepte que sa mère s'immisce dans sa vie. »

Elle regarda son frère avec un sourire puis reparti se mettre à l'abri de potentiel cavalier attiré par sa dote.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci à tous pour vos messages, ainsi que pour ceux qui me suivent et mettent cette fic en favoris._

 _Pour la question concernant le surnom d'Elizabeth. Dans le livre et la série de 95 le surnoms Lizzie est reservé à la famille et au proche. Les autres personnes l'appel Miss Elisa. C'est comme ça que l'appel sir Lucas chez lui et Miss Bingley pendant la maladie de Jane._

 _Bonne lecture à tous_

 _Juliana._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Emma était contente d'avoir découvert que son amie ne laissait pas son frère indifférent, cependant elle savait aussi que ce dernier lui avait fait tellement mauvaise impression qu'il serait difficile pour elle de lui faire changer d'avis sur lui. Elle se demandait comment faire pour pouvoir la revoir, car elle savait que depuis la fameuse soirée miss Bingley ne voudrait certainement pas inviter miss Elisabeth. Elle en était là dans ses pensées quand son frère vint la voir un soir. Il la regarda lire puis lui dit :

« Tu me semble bien calme et pensive c'est dernier temps Emma. Quelques choses n'iraient pas ? »

« Non, tu sais bien que j'ai changé depuis ce que tu sais. Et puis je ne trouve rien à dire. »

« Voilà qui est amusant, quand on sait que Lady Catherine passe son temps à te reprendre concernant le fait de donner son avis quand il n'est pas souhaité. »

Emma sourit et lui dit :

« Je crois que juste le plaisir de contredire Lady Catherine est suffisant pour me faire parler. Mais sinon, je ne trouve rien à dire avec mes compagnes actuelles. Je ne regrette certes pas de t'avoir accompagné, mais se sont tes amis et non les miens. Je suis bien plus alaise avec des personnes qui partages mon gout pour la discussion et la culture. »

« Et tu n'as surement rien trouvé de tel par ici. Je me trompe ? »

« Et bien oui mon cher frère tu te trompes. J'ai rencontré trois jeunes filles avec qui j'aurais plaisir à garder contacte. Car se sont des jeunes filles très douces, aimable et qui ne sont pas à la recherche d'un riche mari et son prête à utiliser tous les moyens pour y arriver. Alors que pourtant pour deux d'entre elles se seraient plus qu'important n'ayant pas de frère et les biens de leur père étant sous un entail. »

« En es-tu bien sûr ? »

« Oui, Fitzwilliam j'en suis sûr. La preuve en est du comportement de Miss Elisabeth et de Miss Lucas. Aucune d'entre elle ne te cours après. Quand a miss Bennet elle n'en rajoute pas pour avoir ton ami Bingley. »

« Effectivement aucune d'elles ne fait quoique se soit de déshonorant pour leur famille. Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que les deux miss Bennet est eu un bon exemple. »

« Oui, et miss Elisabeth en est bien consciente et ceux malgré l'amour qu'elle porte à sa famille. »

« C'est dommage pour elle, elle risque d'avoir du mal à trouver un bon parti. »

« Pas si elle tombe sur un homme intelligent qui voit au-delà de sa famille et qui est réellement amoureux d'elle. Car elle m'a confié qu'elle ne se voyait pas faire un mariage de raison et finir comme ses parents. »

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup parlé toute les deux. Dois-je m'en inquiéter ? »

« Tu sais bien que je ne ferais rien qui puisse porter atteinte à notre famille. Du moins pas volontairement. Je tiens trop à toi et à Georgiana pour risquer quoi que se soit. Cependant je trouve rafraichissant de discuter avec elles sachant qu'elles n'en ont pas après toi. Tu sais bien que certaines jeunes filles ne recherchent mon amitié que pour se rapprocher de toi. De ce fait je reste toujours prudente. »

« Pourtant j'avais l'impression que vu ce que tu as dit chez Sir Lucas que tu ne verrais pas cela d'un si mauvais œil. »

« En réalité je cherchais juste à remettre quelqu'un a sa place, car je continue de penser qu'une fille de commerçant n'a rien à dire concernant une fille de gentleman et ceux quelque soit sa fortune. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense d'elle. Mais il est vrai que t'entendre complimenter une jeune fille autre que Georgiana ou moi m'a fait plaisir. »

Darcy regarda sa sœur tendrement, oui elle avait beaucoup d'esprit et savait l'utiliser. Il avait toujours envié la capacité de sa sœur à lier des amitiés presque partout où elle allait, mais il savait qu'elle était toujours prudente. Raison pour laquelle Miss Bingley n'avait jamais réussi à s'en faire une alliée. Il se demandait parfois s'il ne devait pas chercher une épouse dans les connaissances de sa sœur. Car Emma savait reconnaitre des personnes de qualité et plus d'une fois il avait été surpris par les amitiés de sa sœur. Et là encore le fait qu'elle se sente attiré par miss Elisabeth le surprenait. Mais il est vrai que depuis qu'il avait réellement observé cette jeune fille, il c'était rendu compte qu'elle avait un caractère proche de celui de sa sœur. Et que contrairement à sa mère et à ses trois jeunes sœurs elle semblait, tout comme sa sœur aînée, être toujours irréprochable en société. Il regarda sa sœur se lever et dire qu'elle avait à écrire. Il la regarda surpris et a son sourire il comprit qu'elle voulait écrire à leur sœur. Il lui dit qu'il lui écrirait dans les jours à venir aussi et donc de ne rien mettre dans sa lettre le concernant. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas l'intention, qu'elle avait trop de chose à raconter sur ses rencontres pour parler de lui.

Peu après Mr Bingley et Darcy durent se rendre à un diner avec les officiers, de ce fait les deux sœurs de Mr Bingley décidèrent d'inviter Miss Bennet. Toutes deux avaient remarqué l'attirance que leur frère avait pour elle et voulait un peu mieux la connaître. Même si Emma soupçonnait surtout les deux sœurs de chercher quelques choses pour éloigner Mr Bingley d'elle. Elle fut quand même heureuse de la recevoir car ça lui permettait de ne pas rester avec les deux sœurs. De plus même si elle avait moins parlé avec elle qu'avec Miss Elisabeth, elle l'avait trouvé charmante et avait-elle aussi envie de plus la connaître. Ce qu'elles apprirent fut source d'inquiétude pour Emma qui savait qu'avec de la famille travaillant encore et n'étant pas dans les meilleurs quartiers de Londres, il y avait un risque que les choses dérapent. Et qu'elles arrivent à mettre son frère avec elles pour éloigner Bingley de Miss Bennet. Cependant le repas fut écourté car miss Bennet tomba malade et dû être alité. Emma sauta sur l'occasion pour convaincre cette dernière de faire venir sa sœur au près d'elle. Mais Miss Bennet fit de la résistance n'écrivant que pour prévenir de sa maladie et au vu du court message elle avait dû minimiser la chose. Elle eu cependant la joie de voir son amie arrivé peu après suivant son frère. Elle demanda immédiatement des nouvelles de sa sœur et se fit conduire près d'elle. Cependant Emma repéra rapidement qu'elle avait dû faire le chemin à pied au vu des taches sur son jupon et malheureusement elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas était la seule. Elle finit son petit déjeuner et se rendit près de ses amies, mais elle fut malheureusement vite rejointe par les deux sœurs qui s'inquiétaient pour Jane mais n'arrêtaient pas de parler. Elles finirent par partir, laissant Emma seule avec les deux sœurs Bennet. Elle vit à quel point les deux sœurs étaient proches, leur rapport ressemblait à ceux qu'elle avait avec son propre frère, même si la différence d'âge et de sexe ne permettait pas une telle complicité que celle de deux sœurs si proches en âge. Puis quand sonna trois heures Elisabeth pensa qu'elle avait assez abusé de la gentillesse de ses hôtes et quand les deux sœurs du propriétaire arrivèrent, elle le leur annonça. Miss Bingley visiblement ravi de la voir partir lui proposa la voiture, mais Jane semblait tellement triste de voir sa sœur partir que Miss Bingley transforma sa proposition en invitation à rester auprès de sa sœur le temps de son rétablissement. Elisabeth accepta avec joie et reconnaissance cette invitation et Emma envoya un des valets de son frère prévenir la famille des deux sœurs et leur chercher des vêtements. Argan que comme elle et son frère était généreusement invité, il était normal qu'ils participent aussi. Darcy regarda sa sœur surpris et fut encore plus surpris que Miss Bingley accepte. Jamais Emma n'aurait accepté ce genre de chose. Quand on invitait ce n'était pas pour laisser ses inviter faire quoique se soit relevant du devoir de la maîtresse de maison. Mais en regardant sa sœur et miss Elisabeth il comprit le pourquoi. Emma avait son air supérieur qu'elle n'utilisait que rarement et uniquement pour montrer la supériorité de sa naissance et de son éducation envers des gens qu'elle n'aimait pas et qu'elle voulait remettre à leur place. Quant à miss Elisabeth elle semblait aussi surprise que lui que la proposition fut acceptée, il semblait clair que pour elle il aurait été impossible d'accepter ce genre de chose à la place de miss Bingley. Cependant elle ne s'attarda pas, s'excusant de son impolitesse et remerciant son amie et Mr Darcy, puis retournant près de sa sœur. Car les quatre femmes étaient descendues pour annoncer aux hommes que Miss Elisabeth allait rester au près de sa sœur. Vers cinq heures quand les femmes montèrent s'habiller, Emma fit un détour par la chambre de Miss Bennet pour annoncer à Miss Elisabeth que le repas serait surement servi vers six heure trente et qu'elle ferait mieux de se préparer tout de suite. Cette dernière la remercia et allait proposer sa femme de chambre quand une des femmes de chambre de Mr Bingley arriva pour demander si Miss Elisabeth avait besoin d'aide pour se changer. Pendant le repas Emma fut heureuse de ne pas être loin de son amie, elle remercia d'ailleurs Mr Bingley pour cela, rappelant de se fait à Miss Bingley qu'elle avait une fois de plus manqué à ses devoirs d'hôtesse. Mais cette dernière était trop occupée à dévorer son frère du regard pour y prêter attention. Cependant miss Elisa ne resta pas longtemps préférant rester avec sa sœur. Ce qui permit à Miss Bingley de la critiquer tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Cependant elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'en critiquant son orgueil, sa suffisance et son indépendance, elle critiqué aussi la personne qu'elle espérait voir devenir sa sœur. Emma tint jusqu'à ce que Mme Hurst si mette aussi, elle fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à aimer la marche, la pratiquant elle-même. Mais Miss Bingley se tourna vers Darcy et dit après avoir fait remarquer que le jupon de miss Elisabeth était taché de boue et malgré l'intervention de Mr Bingley qui dit qu'il n'avait rien remarqué :

« Vous, Mr Darcy, vous en êtes aperçu, j'en suis sûr. Et je suis porté à croire que vous n'aimeriez pas que vos sœurs se donnent en spectacle de la sorte. »

« Certes non. » Répondit ce dernier.

« Et bien cher frère la prochaine fois que vous aurez un accident de cheval je vous laisserai vous débrouiller seul, pour ne pas me donner en spectacle. Après tout, la dernière fois ce n'est pas juste mon jupon qui était couvert de boue. Et ma robe était en plus déchiré. »

Sur ceux elle se leva et quitta la pièce non sans avoir lancer un regard furieux à son frère. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec ses personnes, elle ne reconnaissait plus son frère. Il devenait hautain et froid. Cependant quand elle était dans l'escalier elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras. En se tournant elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Il la regardait en colère, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit elle se dégagea et recommença à monter, pourtant elle se tourna et dit toujours en colère :

« Ne t'avise même pas de me demander de m'excuser. Cette femme se permet de critiquer ce qui a toujours fait l'admiration de tout notre entourage. L'amour fraternelle, même si dans ce cas c'est plutôt un amour sororal. Tu ne peux imaginer comme ça me fait mal de te voir t'éloigner de moi sans raison, juste pour faire plaisir à cette femme qui en plus ne connais pas tous les devoirs d'une maîtresse de maison et que se voit déjà maîtresse de Pemberley. »

« Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Maintenant revient et comporte toi correctement. »

« Je me comporte correctement mon cher frère. Je ne tolère pas le manque de respect de ces femmes et leur manque de bienséance. De plus j'aurais beaucoup à redire sur ton comportement Fitzwilliam. Tu ne m'as jamais autant fait honte que depuis que nous sommes ici. Te rends-tu seulement compte de ton comportement et des bruits qui court à ton sujet mon frère. Toi qui est tellement apprécié chez nous tu ne l'es pas ici. Et sais-tu qu'aussi bien Miss Bennet que Miss Eliza ont été présenté à la cour ? Te rends tu comptes du mal que cela pourrait nous faire à Georgiana et à moi si ton comportement ici se répands ? »

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement elle était en colère après lui. Quant à lui il commençait à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas que miss Elisabeth qui avait était critiqué se soir mais aussi sa sœur. Cette sœur qu'il adorait plus que tout, la seule avec qui il avait un vrai lien de frère et sœur vu qu'il faisait plus figure paternelle pour leur plus jeune sœur. Il ne put rien lui dire car Emma c'était déjà enfuit dans sa chambre. Il soupira et rejoint ses amis sans pour autant continuer de parler miss Elisabeth et de Miss Bennet. Les propos de sa sœur l'avaient frappé en plein cœur se rappelant de l'épisode qu'elle avait évoqué. Il revoyait sa sœur la robe déchiré et pleine de boue aider les hommes qu'elle avait appelé à le ramener à Pemberley, puis le veiller. Oui l'amour entre des frères et sœurs pouvaient forcer une jeune fille bien à parcourir des miles à pied pour pouvoir être au près de membre malade de sa fratrie. Lui l'aurait fait sans hésiter pour Emma et il savait qu'elle le ferait aussi. Oui elle avait raison, il ne se comportait pas comme le frère aimant qu'il était. Et surtout comme le frère aimant dont elle avait besoin. Car malgré sa force, il savait qu'elle avait encore plus mal vécu que lui ce qui était arrivé à Georgiana. Il savait qu'il devrait s'excuser le lendemain, mais son orgueil lui interdisait de le faire en public, mais elle le connaissait assez pour le savoir et elle l'aimait comme ça même si c'était source de conflit entre eux.

Le lendemain matin il se leva de bonne heure et eu la bonne surprise de trouver sa sœur attablée. Le personnel de son ami savait que les Darcy se levait tôt et donc faisait en sorte que tout soit prêt pour eux. Etant seule avec elle il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête en s'excusant. Emma le regarda surpris, mais lui fit un petit sourire. A se moment un petit toussotement se fit entendre et le frère et la sœur virent que Miss Elisabeth se trouvait présente gêné d'avoir surpris l'échange entre les deux. Emma sourit et invita son amie à les rejoindre. Cette dernière accepta et s'installa près d'Emma, pendant que son frère lui se mettait un peu plus loin. Il en profita pour observer un peu plus la jeune fille que sa sœur semblait tant apprécier. En les regardant discuter ensemble il remarqua l'entente entre elles. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de voir sa sœur en société, il ne la voyait que rarement comme ça. En réalité il ne la voyait comme ça qu'en présence de leur cousin. Elle semblait elle-même, enjoué, heureuse, et détendu. Il retrouvait sa petite sœur, celle qui avait encore un semblant d'innocence, celle qui était en confiance et que ne mettait pas son masque public. Masque qui pourtant était là en présence des sœurs de Charles. Pourtant il trouvait que Miss Elisabeth elle ne semblait pas alaise, elle ne cessait de jeter des regards vers lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne dise quelque chose. Emma le remarqua aussi et dit :

« Enfin Elisabeth vous n'allez pas rester bloqué sur le fait que mon frère est un très bon frère quand il le veut. »

« Désolé, Emma mais je me suis senti de trop, comme si je n'avais pas à être là. Et en un sens c'était vrai. Je ne dois ma présence ici qu'au fait que Miss Bingley ait de l'affection pour Jane. »

« Et au fait que vous soyez une très bonne sœur. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Vous avez fait connaître votre présence pour que nous puissions savoir que nous n'étions pas seul, et je suis sûr que mon frère ne vous en voudra pas pour ça. »

« Si vous le dites. En tout cas je suis heureuse que vous alliez mieux qu'hier, vous m'avez inquiété vous savez ? Je n'aurais pas aimé vous voir encore malheureuse se matin. »

« Je sais et je suis heureuse que vous ayez prit la peine de me rejoindre hier, malgré votre inquiétude pour Miss Bennet. »

« Jane dormait à ce moment là et vous sembliez avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, vous êtes une amie qui m'est cher et ce malgré le peu de temps depuis notre rencontre. »

Emma se contenta de baisser la tête et se concentra sur son assiette comme le fit Miss Elisabeth. Darcy lui fut surpris en se rendant compte de l'évolution entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il ne connaissait pas bien miss Elisabeth mais elle ne semblait pas passer facilement au prénom et sa sœur non plus. La preuve en était que malgré le temps de connaissance avec les Bingley, ni Mme Hurst, ni miss Bingley n'osaient utiliser son prénom. Tout comme elle refusait d'utiliser le leur. Elle gardait comme cela une certaine distance entre elles. Ce fait en lui-même montrait clairement l'attachement entre les deux femmes. Et il savait qu'Emma ferait en sorte de garder contact avec son amie, surtout que si ce qu'elle lui avait dit été vrai, elle chercherait peut-être à l'inviter pour la saison à Londres. Miss Elisabeth prit rapidement congé d'eux pour rejoindre sa sœur. Darcy lui se tourna vers la sienne pour lui dire :

« Je suis surpris que vous soyez si vite passé au prénom. Habituellement tu ne le fais jamais. »

« Elisabeth est différente. Toi tu ne vois peut-être que l'infériorité de la famille de sa mère, mais moi je vois la fille de Gentleman, aimante et pleine de vie. Je vois aussi la jeune fille qui sait que son avenir dépend de son mariage, vu qu'à la mort de son père ses sœurs, sa mère et elle perdront presque tout. Et pourtant elle refuse de faire un mariage de raison et souhaite la même chose pour ses sœurs. Tu la connais mal Fitzwilliam, mais on se ressemble beaucoup, l'une des seules différences et le montant de nos dotes et les revenues de nos tuteurs. »

« C'est quand même une grande différence il faut que tu en conviennes. Vos perceptives d'avenir ne sont pas les mêmes. »

« Oui est alors ? Elle n'est pas responsable de la mésalliance de son père pourtant c'est elle qui la paie. Tout comme je sais que si ce que Lady Catherine espère arrive se sera une mésalliance pour Anne. Après tout tu n'as pas de titre tu es juste un gentleman. »

« Tu vois les choses étrangement. »

« Non je vois les choses tel qu'elles sont. Nous n'avons pas de titre contrairement à nos oncles et tantes et rien ne changera cela. »

« Tu sais que cela ne marche pas comme ça. »

« Je l'ai pourtant entendu lors d'une réception pendant ma première saison. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de la place que georgi et moi tenons. Les nobles ne voient que notre dote, mais bloque sur notre naissance. Je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois. Et je sais que quelques soit le mariage que tu feras la future Mme Darcy devra avoir du répondant car elle sera critiquée. Autant que tu épouse une personne qui te convienne et que tu aimes car elle aura besoin de toi et de tes sœurs. Et ni Georgiana, ni moi ne pourront soutenir une personne qui te rend malheureux. »

« Si seulement je pouvais trouver une personne qui ne fasse pas de vague dans la famille, je serais totalement satisfait. »

« Dans ce cas-là, épouse Anne, car Lady Catherine n'acceptera personne d'autre et fera en sorte de la dénigrer le plus possible. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible. Je ne peux épouser une femme qui ne pourra me donner d'enfant. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Anne ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants au risque d'y laisser sa vie. De plus je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à l'épouser, nous nous aimons seulement comme cousin et pour nous deux cette union est parfaitement inenvisageable. »

« Il faudrait le dire à Lady Catherine. Et j'ai peur de ce qu'elle risque de faire le jour où tu trouveras ton âme-sœur. »

Darcy regarda sa sœur, pensif, oui elle avait une fois de plus raison. Mais il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter, pour lui l'argent et une bonne famille restait important. Il ne voyait pas comment il serait possible de faire quoique se soit qui n'irait pas dans se sens. Leurs amis arrivèrent et Emma s'excusa pour aller rejoindre les demoiselles Bennet. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec Miss Bingley et son regard niais sur son frère.

La journée se passa calmement, Emma et Elisabeth restèrent au près de Jane et ne descendirent que pour les repas. Après le diner quand Elisabeth fut monté pour aller voir sa sœur Emma décida de rester un peu avec son frère et ses amis pour plus de politesse. Miss Bingley remis sur le tapis la famille de sa « chère amie Jane ». Elle fit la remarque que cette dernière en plus de son oncle avoué à Meryton avait un oncle qui se livrait au commerce dans Cheapside. Emma leva les yeux au ciel, c'était repartie. Elle critiqua la mère et les sœurs de Miss Bennet en prenant garde de ne rien dire sur miss Elisabeth, la colère de celle qu'elle voulait avoir pour amie la veille la fit se tenir tranquille. Cependant quand Mr Bingley fit remarquer que cela n'avait aucune importance car Miss Bennet et Miss Elisa était de charmante personne Darcy le regarda et dit :

« Ça limite quand même la possibilité de ses deux jeunes filles de se marier dans la haute société. »

Cependant en regardant sa sœur il sut qu'il aurait dû se taire elle le regardait avec un sourire qui ne lui disait rien :

« Enfin mon frère tu sais bien qu'avec une dot plus importante cela n'aurait eu aucune importance, du moins pour les coureurs de dot. »

« Tu n'as pas tord mais malheureusement pour elle leur père n'y a pas pensé. »

« Effectivement, cela est dommage, mais si les liens familiaux de se genre son bien utilisé, ils peuvent être un véritable atout pour les chanceux qui épouseront ses jeunes filles. »

« Que voulait vous dire Emma » Fit Miss Bingley.

Le visage d'Emma se ferma immédiatement et elle dit sèchement :

« Pour vous c'est Miss Darcy. »

« Mais j'ai entendu miss Elisabeth vous appeler comme ça. »

« Elle a eu la décence d'attendre que je le lui permette. De plus sa naissance lui permet de mieux comprendre certaine de mes préoccupations de filles de Gentleman. Même si nous n'avons pas les mêmes. Il reste une chose que vous ne comprenez pas. Nos mariages ne doivent pas être fait sur un coup de tête. Ce sont l'avenir de nos familles respectives qui sont en jeu. Nous avons beau avoir toutes les deux envies de nous marier par inclinaison, nous savons aussi que le prestige de nos familles et pour le cas de miss Elisabeth l'avenir de sa mère et de ses sœurs qui resteront à la maison dépendent d'eux. »

Darcy sachant que sa sœur risquait de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait plus tard lui dit doucement :

« Emma que voulais-tu dire par rapport aux familles. »

Emma regarda son frère et dit plus calmement :

« Nos familles vivent aussi du commerce, même si ce n'est pas de la même manière. Des contacts dans Cheapside pourrait être un plus pour élargir notre influence et donc faire prospérer nos affaires. Maintenant excusez moi je vais voir comment vont mes amies et voir si Miss Elisa accepte de se joindre à nous »

Elle se leva avec grâce et partie en direction de l'escalier. Son frère la suivit du regard en se disant que décidément elle avait bien plus de connaissance sur la gestion du domaine qu'il le croyait. Et que l'homme qu'elle choisira sera chanceux. Il espéra avoir la même chance le jour où il choisira une femme.

 _NDA : Je sais que normalement dans le livre la dernière scène du chapitre se passe au moment de l'arrivé d'Elisabeth mais pour mon histoire j'avais besoin de la décaler._


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Emma redescendit peu après avec Miss Elisabeth elles s'installèrent dans un coin pour discuter. Puis Elisabeth fut inviter à la partie de carte qu'elle déclina. Emma se dirigea vers une table avec des livres et lui dit :

« Elisa regardez le livre dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure est ici. »

Mr Bingley intervint en disant :

« Vous êtes bien chanceuse car je n'ai malheureusement que peu de livres. Je dois admettre que je suis trop faignant pour me consacrer à acheter des livres. Par contre si vous le voulez je peux aller vous en chercher d'autre. »

« Merci mais les livres présents nous suffise. »

« Je ne comprend pas votre passion à toute deux pour les livres. Les jeux de cartes sont quand même mieux. Mais vous vous préférez la lecture à toute autre choses. » Fit miss Bingley légèrement dédaigneuse, ce qui fit lever un sourcil réprobateur à Darcy.

« Et c'est totalement faux. Nous aimons certes beaucoup lire, mais nous aimons plein d'autre chose. Elisabeth par exemple aime beaucoup les travaux d'aiguille et le plein air. » répondit Emma

« Tout comme Emma, elle préfère la musique et le plein air. Nous aimons juste nous cultiver un peu en lisant. Ce qui fait parti de l'éducation de toute jeune filles bien née. » Répondit Elisabeth.

Darcy lui fut surpris de la connaissance de cette dernière sur les gouts de sa sœur. Car si cette dernière avait une passion pour la musique, elle ne le disait pratiquement jamais de peur de devoir jouer en public ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout. D'ailleurs dans ses souvenirs elle n'avait jamais joué devant les Bingley et les Hurst. Cependant il ne put continuer sur ses pensées car Charles se montra emballé sur les capacités des femmes. Ce qui lança un débat sur ce que chacun entendait en parlant d'une jeune fille accomplie. Quand lui eu donné sa définition de la jeune fille accomplie Elisabeth se tourna vers Emma et dit :

« Je pense que vous n'êtes pas prête d'avoir une sœur si votre frère cherche la perfection. Il n'est pas près de la trouver. »

« Vous exagérez Miss Elisabeth, je connais beaucoup de femme accomplie dans mon entourage à Londres. Mais nous ne fréquentons pas les mêmes cercles. » Répondit Miss Bingley approuvé par sa sœur. Emma les regarda incrédules mais préféra se taire elle venait de se réconcilier avec son frère et ne tenait pas à engager une nouvelle dispute. Elle secoua simplement la tête en se disant que décidément certaines n'avaient vraiment aucune personnalité. Elle regarda son amie qui prit congés pour retourner auprès de sa sœur. Dès qu'elle fut parti Miss Bingley et Mme Hurst s'en prirent à Elisabeth qui voulait soi-disant attirer le sexe opposé pas ruse en dénigrant son propre sexe. Darcy se contenta de dire que toute forme de ruse était méprisable ce qui fit rire Emma. Tout le monde la regarda surpris. Emma se contenta de dire que ce n'était rien mais se tourna vers son frère quand elle fut calmée pour lui dire :

« J'ignorais que tu ne me considérais pas comme une jeune femme accomplie Fitzwilliam. Tu aurais dû me dire ce que tu attendais de moi et de notre sœur, car pour le coup je me sens ridicule. »

« Enfin miss Darcy vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a d'accomplie. » Fit Miss Bingley désappointé.

« Pas d'après votre définition et celle de mon frère. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Emma » Fit ce dernier complétement perdu.

« Quand m'as-tu vu broder pour la dernière fois Fitzwilliam ? Je vais t'aider ça doit faire un moment car je ne le fais que très peu. Je n'ai aucun gout pour ce genre d'activité. Je préfère de loin me promener dans la nature, jouer du piano ou lire. J'aime également apprendre à me comporter en société en apprenant le plus de danse possible et mes cours d'éloquence. »

« Effectivement la broderie de fait pas partie de tes compétences, tu n'en reste pas moins tout à fait accomplie »

« Pas si on prend ta définition mon chère frère. Et je rejoins Elisabeth, si c'est la perfection que tu cherches tu ne la trouveras pas car je ne connais pas une femme qui regroupe assez de gout et de talent pour être accomplie. Et je fréquente des cercles bien plus important que les votre depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais je commence à être fatiguée je vais donc me retirer. Oh et pour votre information ni Elisabeth, ni moi n'avons besoin d'artifice et de ruse pour séduire des hommes. Notre beauté et notre caractère sont suffisant, le naturel et ce qui nous va le mieux. »

Elle sorti avec un petit sourire, vraiment remettre Miss Bingley à sa place devenait très amusant depuis l'arrivé d'Elisabeth. Bon certes son frère devrait s'habitué à être remit un peu à sa place et des tensions risquaient de naitre mais elle savait que c'était pour son bien à lui aussi. Il était temps qu'il descende de son piédestal, lui le fils unique et aînée de deux sœurs. Elle avait beau l'aimé plus que tout parfois son mépris des personnes extérieurs l'agacé prodigieusement, elle se demandait encore comment un homme aussi doux que Charles Bingley avait pu réussir à devenir ami avec lui.

Le lendemain vit arriver Mme Bennet et ses deux plus jeunes filles. Se fut pour Emma très dur de voir son amie les gérer et essayer de limiter les dégâts. Mais elle voyait bien le petit sourire suffisant de Miss Bingley et Mme Hurst, tout comme le regard sévère de son frère. Elle fit de son mieux pour l'aider, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Elisabeth et sa sœur aînée pouvait être de telles jeunes filles avec une mère pareil. Elisabeth elle gardait la tête baissée rouge de honte. Et son amie ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'aider plus que ce qu'elle faisait actuellement. Emma fut soulagée de voir les trois Bennet partir, mais avant cela la plus jeunes des demoiselles Bennet fit une nouvelle fois la preuve de son mépris des convenances en réclamant un Bal à Mr Bingley, ce qui fit se récrier Elisabeth :

« Lydia enfin te rends tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? C'est indécent quand on pense que notre sœur est malade et de plus cela est impolie. »

« Enfin Lizzie, laisse ta sœur. Lydia est encore jeune et elle ne se rend pas comptes de tout cela. » Répondit Mme Bennet.

« Maman, vous vous rendez-compte que les Bingley ont la gentillesse de nous accueillir Jane et moi, je pense juste que ce serait quand même mieux de leur montrer un minimum de reconnaissance et de respect. » Répondit cette dernière.

« Elisabeth tu es bien trop strict. Tu ne trouveras jamais de mari comme ça. »

Emma regarda la mère de ses amies sidérées qu'elle puisse dire cela devant tout le monde, et en plus qu'elle lui reproche l'une des valeurs qui justement risquerai de lui attacher un homme de qualité. Elisabeth elle baissa la tête en espérant que la visite de sa mère et de ses sœurs prenne vite fin. Elle fut soulagée assez rapidement après cette réplique de sa mère. Puis s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes pour rejoindre sa sœur. Emma elle la regarda partir triste pour son amie. Elle senti une présence près d'elle. En se tournant elle vit son frère qui semblait inquiet. Elle le rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. J'ai juste de la peine pour Elisabeth et Miss Bennet. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'elles doivent vivre tous les jours. J'ai encore plus d'admiration pour elles. C'est à se demander comment elles peuvent être aussi convenable avec une mère pareille. »

« Oui et je le répète j'ai peur que cela leur ferme un certain nombre de porte pour de bon mariage. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, tu sais que l'amour peu faire tomber plein de mur. Et si elles sont vu sans leur mère et leur sœur elles auront plus de chance de trouver un bon parti sans pour autant attirer pour leur dote. C'est dommage que leur père ne les laisse plus aller avec les Lucas à Londres pour une partie de la saison. »

« Elles ont vraiment été présenté ? »

« Les deux aînées oui. Pas les trois autres. Mr Bennet refuse de présenter toute ses filles tant qu'au moins une des deux aînées n'est pas marié. »

« Il fait bien, ça évitera les racontars sur la famille, si les deux demoiselles arrivent à faire céder leur père. »

Emma regarda son frère puis soupira et dit :

« Il faudra bientôt que tu présente Georgiana aussi, car sinon se sera sur nous que l'on parlera. Ma présence en tant que sœur célibataire ne sera bientôt plus suffisante pour éviter les racontars. »

« Je sais, mais il nous reste un peu de temps. Et je pense que tu devrais te préoccuper aussi de toi. »

« Tu connais mon opinion sur le sujet. Sauf si tu me l'ordonne avec l'accord de notre cousin je ne me marierai que par inclinaison et pour le moment personne n'a attiré mon attention, où ne s'en est montré digne. »

« Emma je commence à penser que tu cherche un moyen de ne pas quitter Pemberley. »

« Ce n'est pas le domaine qui me bloquerai, même s'il est vrai qu'il me manquera, mais je préférerai te voir marier avant, je veux bien l'admettre. »

« Emma, tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça. »

« Mais tu ne fais pas de réel effort pour chercher. Et ne me dit pas que Miss Bingley pourrait être une candidate je sais que c'est faux. Je te connais trop bien pour cela. »

« Emma s'il te plait laisse moi choisir mon épouse seul. Je sais ce qu'il faut pour être une parfaite maîtresse pour Pemberley. »

« Pas trop, vu que c'est moi qui tient se rôle pour le moment, et je sais que quelqu'un comme Miss Bingley ne ferait en rien l'affaire. Il faut une femme forte avec un caractère affirmé pour pouvoir te rappeler à l'ordre s'il le faut et pas qui approuve tout ce que tu dis. En plus elle a devoir se faire une place dans la bonne société et n'aura pas le droit au moindre faux pas. Or il est connu dans Londres que Miss Bingley à de petite défaillance sur ce point-là. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais j'ignorais les rumeurs sur elle. »

« Je l'ai entendu l'an dernier pendant le bal de Lady Catherine. Les commères qui ne l'aiment pas trop à cause de son ambition, lui font une mauvaise réputation, même si on ne peut pas les contredire sur tous les points. »

« L'aurais-tu seulement fait ? »

« Pour qui me prends tu ? Bien sur que je l'ai déjà fait. Le fait que je ne l'aime pas ne veux pas dire que je suis d'accord pour lui mettre tous les défauts du monde sur le dos. »

« Tu me surprendras toujours Emma. Je n'arriverai jamais à réellement te comprendre. »

« Parce que nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses. Nous avons tous les deux étés trop gâtés pour être privé trop tôt de l'amour de nos parents. Nous avons donc construit notre vision du monde sur cette douleur, mais aussi se ce que l'on pensait être le bien. »

« Je vais finir par croire que tu lis trop. »

« C'est Richard qui me l'a dit, une fois que j'étais en colère après toi, peu après la mort de père. »

Darcy sourit à sa sœur et lui proposa une promenade, vu que ses amies avaient surement à se parler après la visite de leur mère. Cette dernière accepta avec plaisir, il était rare qu'il passe du temps avec quand elle quand il se trouvait en dehors de leur domaine dans le Derbyshire. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils pensaient des nouveaux voisins de Mr Bingley. Certes il n'était pas d'accord sur tout, mais dans l'ensemble ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que tout le monde semblait un peu moins à cheval sur les convenances que par chez eux et était plus facilement familier. Ce qui ne gênait pas réellement Emma, mais beaucoup plus son frère. Ils en vinrent à parler de l'amitié entre Emma et Elisabeth Bennet, qui avait surpris son frère. Cette dernière parla beaucoup de son amie, de ses qualités, comme de ses défaut (dont l'orgueil). Darcy écouta sa sœur parlait et en découvrant le caractère de son amie, il comprit pourquoi elle et Emma s'entendaient si bien. Elles étaient franches et pleine de vie. Elles avaient beaucoup de point en commun. Il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu, car il ne pouvait imaginer épouser une femme venant d'une telle famille, mais plus il la connaissait et plus il entendait sa sœur parler d'elle, plus il était attiré par elle et avait envie de la connaître. Pourtant en même temps il essayait de repousser toute attirance vers elle. Emma était loin de se douter de ce qui rongé son frère, car elle ne l'avait jamais réellement vu avec une femme qui puisse l'attirer. Ni sur le plan physique, ni sur le plan psychologique. Elle voulait seulement qu'il l'apprécie comme il pourrait apprécier une amie, après tout il en avait quelques-unes. Ça lui permettrait de pouvoir inviter plus facilement son amie. Elle connaissait trop les préjugés et l'orgueil de son frère pour pouvoir imaginer qu'il puisse l'épouser un jour, même si elle n'aurait rien eu contre, car c'est le genre de femme qui lui fallait. Ils revinrent tout les deux heureux d'avoir pu partager se moment entre eux, mais avec des inquiétudes bien différentes en tête.

Dans la soirée Elisabeth rejoignit tout le monde au salon. Elle y découvrit Mr Bingley et Mr Hurst jouer aux cartes pendant que Mme Hurst les regardait. Puis en parcourant la pièce elle vit Emma qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Emma se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

« Ecoutez mon frère et Miss Bingley qui se trouve derrière moi c'est hilarant. »

En effet Mr Darcy écrivait une lettre pendant que Miss Bingley lui faisait énormément de compliment, qui semblait il commençait à le déranger un peu. Car il lançait des regards à sa sœur pour que cette dernière intervienne. Ce qu'elle finit par faire en disant :

« Tu aurais dû écrire à notre sœur en même temps que moi, tu aurais pu éviter tout cela. »

« Il n'empêche miss Darcy vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir un frère qui écrit de si longue et si charmante lettre, dans une si belle écriture. » Fit Miss Bingley.

« Je ne dirais pas charmante, car si elles peuvent l'être ce n'est pas toujours le cas. » Fit Emma en s'assombrissant. Elle sentit la main et le regard inquiet de son amie. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Elisabeth ne savait pas exactement ce qu'avait vécu son amie mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelques choses. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il en était, elle se disait que si elle voulait le lui dire elle le ferait en temps utile. Car elle savait que sont amie était très discrète sur certains points. Elle le savait par la façon dont elle la voyait agir avec miss Bingley et Mme Hurst. Darcy ayant compris le souci se tourna vers elle et fut rassuré de voir que miss Elisabeth était déjà en train de la réconforter et ceux alors qu'elle ignorait la raison de son brusque changement d'humeur. Il en avait eu la confirmation le jour même pendant leur promenade. Il en était d'autant plus reconnaissant à Miss Elisabeth et se dit que cette jeune fille était vraiment surprenante et pleine de surprise. Une fois de plus il se mit à lutter contre les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle sachant que tout mariage serait exclu pour eux. Il se replongea donc dans la lettre qu'il écrivait à sa plus jeune sœur. Tout en rajoutant ce que Miss Bingley lui demandait car si lui et Emma avait du mal à la supporter Georgiana elle l'apprécié beaucoup. Emma elle continuait à regarder son frère se débattre avec sa prétendante. Et elle s'en amusait tout en discutant avec son amie. Elle se décida à lui parler de sa petite sœur, elle se lança dans une description complète de sa sœur. Elisabeth l'écouta en se demandant comment son amie pouvait accepter d'être séparé de sa sœur. Elle semblait être tellement proche d'elle, et semblait tellement l'aimer. Elle sourit en entendant Emma en parler, et encore plus quand elle lui dit que comme Jane et leur frère Georgiana était très timide et discrète.

Les jours suivant se passèrent comme les précédents, dans la journée Emma et Elisabeth restaient près de Jane, elles étaient parfois rejointes par Miss Bingley et Mme Hurst. Pendant ses périodes les trois jeunes filles tissèrent de fort lien d'amitié, si bien qu'à la fin de la période de maladie de Jane il n'y avait plus que trois amies, Emma, Elisabeth et Jane. Plus de Miss Bennet et de Miss Darcy. Pendant cette période Miss Bingley devint encore plus critique avec Miss Elisabeth, elle ne supportait pas l'attention que Miss Darcy lui portait tout comme l'attirance plus qu'évidente que Mr Darcy avait pour cette jeune fille, alors qu'elle, Miss Bingley, essayait en vain de le séduire depuis des années. Elle avait même essayé de se faire des alliées des sœurs de ce dernier, mais si Miss Georgiana avait répondu favorablement, ce n'était pas le cas pour Miss Darcy. Miss Bingley se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas par jalousie de voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle être la maîtresse de maison de Pemberley. Voir même de sa beauté et de sa grâce naturelle qu'elle savait rehausser avec délicatesse par ses riches tenues et accessoires, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Après tout Miss Darcy n'avait jamais eu de prétendant sérieux, alors qu'elle avait une option sur Mr Darcy un des meilleurs partis actuels*. Pendant les soirées où toute les personnes valides se trouvait réuni elle faisait tout pour dévaloriser Miss Elisabeth aux yeux des deux Darcy, mais la seule chose qu'elle obtenait étaient des regards complices entre les deux jeunes femmes et des regards indifférent de Mr Darcy. Les seuls moments où elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait était quand elle se moquait de lui en faisait référence à la bassesse de la famille Bennet. Mais elle prenait soin de ne pas le faire en présence de Miss Darcy car cette dernière défendait ses amies en faisant remarquer à quel point elles étaient courageuses et convenables. Et donc à qu'elle point elles étaient dignes de leur rang. Emma de son côté voyait très bien ce que Miss Bingley faisait et elle faisait en sorte de contre balancer cette opinion en encourageant Elisabeth à montrer l'ouvrage qu'elle était en train de faire. Ce à quoi elle lui répondit :

« Emma je le ferais à la condition que vous jouiez la prochaine fois que vous en aurez l'occasion. »

« Enfin Elisabeth, vous savez bien que je déteste jouer devant tout le monde. »

« Et moi je ne veux pas montrer mes ouvrages en cours. Ils sont imparfaits et ne mérite pas que l'on si attarde. »

« Très bien je vais vous prouver que vous avez tort. J'accepte de jouer et vous allez, aller chercher votre ouvrage. »

Elisabeth soupira et sorti de la pièce et revint avec son ouvrage. Emma le lui prit des mains et l'observa avant de dire :

« Où trouvez-vous des imperfections ? »

Darcy observait sa sœur intriguée. Jamais elle n'avait accepté de jouer et là elle faisait juste pour que son amie montre son ouvrage. Mais en regardant l'ouvrage en question il ne pu qu'admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vu ses sœurs travailler aussi bien avec des aiguilles, même si en tant qu'Homme il ne pouvait pas réellement juger. En jetant un regard vers Miss Bingley il vit que cette dernière avait blêmi. Ce qui montrait que l'ouvrage de Miss Elisabeth devait être de bonne qualité. Il su alors que sa sœur avait décidé de contre carrer les remarques incessantes de Miss Bingley. Il était tant que Miss Bennet soit guérie pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner de Miss Elisabeth. Car il sentait que sa présence mettait son bon sens à l'épreuve.

* _Je me suis un peu amusé je l'avoue, mais c'est l'idée que je me fais d'elle_


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Le séjour des sœurs Bennet arriva enfin à son terme. Et si pour Emma ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle, pour Darcy et Miss Bingley au contraire c'était une bonne voir une excellente nouvelle, car pour l'un et pour l'autre l'admiration grandissante de Darcy pour Elisabeth devenait compliqué à gérer. Quand les deux sœurs furent parties, Miss Bingley repris ses litanies contre la famille Bennet, sa cible de choix étant miss Elisabeth et son caractère indépendant qui n'allait pas à une jeune fille bien née. Emma décida donc de l'ignorer et d'écrire à sa sœur, pour donner les dernières nouvelles et lui parler de ses deux nouvelles amies. Darcy rejoignit sa sœur, car lui aussi ne supportait plus les remarques de Miss Bingley. Cette dernière ayant l'approbation de sa sœur continua sur sa lancé, même si elle se rendait compte que les Darcy ne l'écoutaient pas. Ce qui la blessa, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour faire tomber Darcy sous son charme. Emma elle continuait sa lettre pendant que son frère lui donnait des conseils par rapport à la façon de décrire Miss Elisabeth. En ayant marre elle se tourna vers son frère et lui dit :

« Fitzwilliam, je sais comment décrire mon amie. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne laisserais pas de côté sa désastreuse famille. Mais notre sœur est tellement bonne et aimable qu'elle ne portera pas de jugement par rapport à ça. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'amitié qu'elle porte à Miss Bingley. D'ailleurs Jane me fait énormément penser à elle. Mais bon malheureusement pour elle, Jane n'a pas la chance d'avoir une dot qui lui permette de se montrer réservé en public. J'espère que miss Lucas va lui faire entendre raison. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Pour rien. Ne t'inquiète pas je réfléchis à voix haute. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et elle se remit dans sa lettre. Elle s'inquiétait pourtant de l'avenir du couple que pourrait devenir Mr Bingley et Jane. Elle savait que la timidité de Jane se retournerait contre elle. Son frère ne dirait rien s'il était sur des sentiments de Jane, mais sans Elisabeth et miss Lucas elle ne se serait rendu compte de rien. Et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup car connaissant son frère et ses aprioris, elle savait qu'il ferait en sorte de détourner son ami de Jane. Et elle connaissait trop Mr Bingley pour ne pas savoir qu'il ne suivrait pas l'avis de Fitzwilliam. De plus elle savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement d'avoir agis de cette façon sans réellement connaître Jane, mais elle savait qu'Elisabeth ne le lui pardonnerai jamais, ou alors très difficilement. Car l'amour qu'elle avait pour sa sœur et son caractère ne laisserait pas un tel acte impuni.

Pourtant peu après, ses pensées furent détournées par un billet que lui écrivit Elisabeth :

 _Ma chère Emma,_

 _Il vient de se produire un événement qui met ma mère dans tous ses états. Et ses nerfs refont parler d'eux. Vous êtes déjà au courant que les biens de mon père doivent revenir par substitution à un cousin de mon père. Ce cousin et lui était en froid depuis longtemps. Peux après notre retour de Netherfield (remerciez encore une fois Mr Bingley et sa sœur pour leur générosité), le fils de se cousin a écrit à mon père. Il lui expliquait que son père était mort et que lui avait envie de renouer avec nous._

 _Il est arrivé depuis peu. Et ne fait que parler de sa protectrice Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Il n'a pas de conversation et je ne parle même pas de ses manières. Il n'en a pas. Si je n'avais pas peur que cela porte atteinte à Jane, j'en rirais volontiers. Non en fait j'en ris, même si je craints la prochaine sortie que nous devrons faire car j'ai vraiment peur de son comportement._

 _Ma mère semble décidée à le faire épouser l'une de nous, et comme elle fonde de grand espoir sur Mr Bingley pour Jane (à mon plus grand désarroi j'ai peur de son attitude à elle aussi), il semblerait que la tache m'en incombe. Pourtant vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne veux en aucun cas me marier de cette façon. Et surtout pas avec un tel homme. Je pense que le reste du séjour de cet Homme (Mr Collins je ne sais pas si je vous l'avez dit), risque d'être mouvementé._

 _Votre amie_

 _Elisabeth Bennet._

Emma ne put que rire de ce que son amie lui annonçait même si la référence à Lady Catherine l'amusa beaucoup moins. Elle connaissait trop sa tante pour ne pas supposer que derrière la subit envie de mariage du cousin de ses amies, il y avait sa patte. En levant les yeux elle remarqua le regard curieux de son frère et lui sourit en disant :

« C'est une lettre d'Elisabeth Bennet. Comme elle ne veut imposer à aucun de nous sa famille et ne souhaite pas non plus se montrer irrespectueuse envers Mr Bingley et sa sœur en venant sans y avoir été invité ou pour rendre la politesse, nous avons décidé de nous écrire pour garder contact. »

Elle vit son frère hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment puis il lui dit :

« Tu semblais contrarié, qu'arrive t'il à tes amies pour que cela te dérange ? »

« Notre cher tante Lady Catherine a réussi à mettre son grain de sel dans leur vie à elles aussi. »

« Que peux-tu dire ? »

« Tu sais qu'il y a un entail sur les biens des Bennet. » Elle attendit l'approbation de son frère puis continua. « Et bien le nouvel héritier du domaine, il semblerait qu'il vient de perdre son père qui était en froid avec Mr Bennet, se trouve être le protégé de notre tante. Surement le nouveau pasteur dont elle nous a fait tant d'éloge dans sa dernière lettre. Ce dernier est pris d'une subit envie de se marier et à jeté son dévolu sur les filles Bennet et plus particulièrement sur Elisabeth, qui craint la réaction de sa mère quand elle le repoussera. »

« Et tu pense que sa soudaine envie de se marier lui a été soufflé par quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je le pense oui. Mais ce qu'Elisabeth déplore le plus est le manque d'éducation de se dernier. Elle s'inquiète encore plus pour leur avenir à toutes ».

« Si c'est un admirateur de Lady Catherine il y a fort à parié qu'effectivement il n'est pas réellement de tenue. Tant qu'il rampe à ses pieds et la laisse parler en l'approuvant elle doit en être satisfaite. »

A se moment la Miss Bingley qui écoutait la conversation dit :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'est pas heureuse d'avoir un prétendant. Elle devrait en être enchanté. Après tout elle n'est pas si belle, sauf peut-être ses yeux. » finit elle un peu sournoisement, à la colère d'Emma.

« Il faut encore voir la tête du prétendant en question. Mais vu la description je ne lui souhaite absolument pas de faire un tel mariage qui ne conduirait qu'a son malheur. Surtout si elle est obligée de ramper aux pieds de notre tante. Et que sa délivrance n'arrive qu'après la mort d'un père qu'elle adore. »

« Emma, n'exagère pas quand même. Elle n'est pas si terrible. » Fit Darcy

« Quand vas-tu lui dire que tu refuses d'épouser Anne. »

Darcy resta muet et Emma se leva avec une grâce exagérée pour aller répondre à son amie.

 _Elisabeth,_

 _Comme je suis triste de ce qu'il vous arrive. Je ne peux imaginer ce que vous vivez. Enfin si en quelques sorte. Vous l'ignorez surement mais Lady Catherine se trouve être ma tante. Et depuis mes seize ans elle passe son temps à essayer de me marier. Et je vous laisse imaginer les prétendants. Tous de la bonne société, voir des nobles. Malheureusement elle ne vérifie jamais la réputation de la personne ni l'état de sa fortune. Et pour être honnête je suis presque sûr que c'est elle qui a convaincu votre cousin de se marier. J'ai pour moi la chance d'avoir un allié en mon frère et dans une moindre mesure ma cousine Anne, la fille de Lady Catherine. Qui s'arrange toujours pour me prévenir en cas de besoin. J'espère que vous trouverez dans votre entourage se soutien que je trouve dans le mien. Même si je ne doute pas une seule seconde du soutien de notre cher Jane._

 _J'espère que nous aurons bientôt la chance de nous revoir._

 _Votre amie_

 _Emma Darcy_

Emma fit envoyer son courrier puis retourna au salon avec un livre. Elle s'installa près de son frère qui lui aussi avait un livre, mais n'arrivait pas à lire à cause de la présence de Miss Bingley près de lui. Il lui fit un sourire et ils se plongèrent tout les deux dans leur livre.

Le lendemain cependant Emma vit son frère revenir en colère. Elle regarda Mr Bingley qui n'avait pas l'air de trop savoir quoi faire. Elle se leva donc et dit :

« Fitzwilliam un souci ? »

« Je pense. Viens, il faut que nous parlions. »

Elle fut surprise mais le suivit dans les jardins sans pour autant oublier de mettre une cape chaude. Ils marchèrent silence quelques minutes. Puis Emma fut arrêtée par son frère qui lui dit :

« Wickham est à Meryton. »

Emma le regarda un instant, interdite. Puis son visage se ferma et son regard se fit plus dur. Elle n'aurait pas pensé le revoir un jour pourtant il était hors de question de fuir devant lui. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Mais en observant plus attentivement son frère elle su qu'il lui cachait quelques choses.

« Que ne me dis-tu pas Fitzwillimam ? »

« Je l'ai croisé en train de discuter avec ton amie Miss Elisabeth et ses sœurs. Il y avait aussi un homme tout en noir, leur cousin surement, et aussi un des officiers. »

« Mon Dieu, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite. Je dois immédiatement écrire à Elisabeth et à Jane. »

« Emma es-tu sur de toi ? »

« Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails mais si je ne fais rien et qu'il s'en prend encore à une jeune fille je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Nous avons voulu protéger Geogiana, mais en réalité c'est lui que nous protégeons. De plus je connais assez Wickham pour savoir qu'il a remarqué qu'Elisabeth ne te laissait pas insensible aussi courte fut votre rencontre. Je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il s'attaque à cette famille. »

Emma regarda son frère avec un air de défit, mais se dernier ne pu rien dire. Emma avait raison encore une fois. Il se contenta de hocher la tête puis tout les deux retournèrent à Netherfield pour que Emma puisse écrire sa lette.

 _Elisabeth,_

 _Mon frère vient de m'apprendre que vous aviez rencontré un certain Mr Wickham. Je vous conjure de ne pas lui faire confiance. Car s'il est beau parleur et agréable d'un premier, il est en réalité fourbe et mal honnête. Je sais que vous avez peur que cela ne vienne de mon frère, mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Quand il s'en est pris à une personne qui m'était cher. Car en plus de tout cela c'est un débauché._

 _Je vous en prie faites bien attention à vous et à vos sœurs. Et surtout ne croyez pas un mot de ce qu'il pourrait vous dire sur mon frère. Ils ne sont pas en bon terme, mais mon frère n'est en rien responsable de ce fait. Je trouve au contraire qu'il a fait preuve de beaucoup trop de bienveillance envers lui. Comme je vous l'ait dit plus d'une fois, mon frère ferait tout pour les gens qu'il aime. Et en mémoire de notre père il a fait énormément pour cet Homme._

 _Je sais que nous n'avez pas une bonne opinion de mon frère, mais je vous assure que pour cette fois il n'y est vraiment pour rien._

 _En attendant impatiemment de vous voir._

 _Votre amie_

 _Emma Darcy._

Emma demanda à un des serviteurs de son frère d'aller porter son billet de toute urgence chez les Bennet. Elle était très inquiète car elle savait que cette famille n'avait pas besoin d'avoir en plus une fille déshonoré en particulier pour Jane et Elisabeth. Car si la mauvaise tenue de sa famille pouvait être toléré, le déshonneur de la famille leur fermerait définitivement les portes à de bon mariage. Emma resta songeuse les jours qui suivirent. Mais quand une missive de son amie arriva elle se dépêcha de la lire

 _Ma chère Emma,_

 _Je dois vous confier que votre message m'a énormément surprise. Car il est vrai que ce Mr Wickham m'avait fait bonne impression. Cependant il est vrai qu'il ne semblait pas porter votre frère ou vous dans son cœur, ce qu'il m'a dit sur vous m'a je dois vous le dire choqué. C'est d'ailleurs une chose qui m'a prévenu contre lui. Mais il est vrai que j'aurais pu me laisser prendre sans votre lettre. J'ai prévenu mon père et Jane et nous allons surveiller plus attentivement mes jeunes sœurs. Car si ce n'est pas l'argent qui pourrait l'attirer chez mes sœurs je crains ce qu'elles pourraient faire. Et le tord que cela ferait à notre famille_

 _Je vous laisse avec toute gratitude._

 _Votre amie_

 _Élisabeth Bennet._

Emma fut soulagée des nouvelles que son amie lui donnait. Son frère remarqua son changement d'attitude et lui dit :

« Aurais-tu eu de bonne nouvelle Emma. »

Cette dernière lui sourit et lui dit :

« Oui Élisabeth m'a répondu pour me dire qu'elle ferait attention et a prévenu son père et Jane qui vont surveiller les plus jeunes. »

« Que lui as-tu dis ? »

« Rien de compromettant. Je ne suis pas entrée dans les détails mais Elizabeth est mon amie et elle m'a cru. Et d'autant plus que Wickham m'a critiqué et elle me connaît. »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Crois-tu vraiment que mon AMIE va me répéter ce que cet individu a dit sur moi ? »

« Non tu as raison, Miss Elisabeth semble être protectrice envers ceux qu'elle aime. »

Emma sourit en voyant la grimace de Miss Bingley qui tentait d'être discrète en écoutant leur concertation. Emma vit que son frère avait remarquer aussi car il eu un petit sourire.

« Oui elle est très attachée au bonheur des gens qu'elle apprécie. Et la plupart du temps ignore totalement les gens qu'elle n'apprécie pas, ils lui sont indifférents. »

Emma sourit à son frère et décida de ne pas continuer sur sa lancée et prit la deuxième lettre qui lui avait été adressé. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de sa jeune sœur. Cette dernière exprimée entre autres sa joie d'avoir apprit que sa sœur c'était fait des amies là-bas et disait qu'elle espérait pouvoir les rencontrer. Elle lui disait que leur frère lui avait également parlé de Miss Elisabeth en, en disant le plus grand bien. Emma eut un sourire et lança un regard interrogatif à son frère. Se dernier le remarquant vint se placer près d'elle pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Une fois qu'il fut installé, Emma lui donna la lettre de leur sœur et lui dit :

« Tu fais plein de compliment sur Élisabeth à notre sœur. Me cacherais tu des choses mon frère. »

« Que vas-tu imaginer ? »

« Moi rien. Mais je me pose des questions. »

Emma regarda son frère battre en retraite, mais ne dit rien. Elle préférait qu'il vienne la voir de lui-même. Elle espérait qu'il se rende compte assez tôt que ses préjugés et son orgueil risquaient de lui coûter l'affection d'Elisabeth. Mais pour le moment elle avait plus important à faire. Elle devait répondre à sa sœur. Après tout une bonne leçon ne ferait pas de mal à Fitzwilliam.

Peu après vint une invitation de Mme Philips. Emma en fut enchantée car elle espérait pouvoir revoir ses amies. Et observer un peu plus son frère par rapport à son amie. Pourtant ce dernier lui donna une réponse qui la contraria. Il devait se rendre à Londres pour affaire avec Mr Bingley. Ce qui faisait que sans Miss Bingley Emma ne pourrait s'y rendre. Elle en fut très déçue. Elle demanda à son frère de l'accompagner à Londres. Ce que ce dernier accepta facilement.

Elle écrivit donc à ses amies pour les avertir de se voyage. Et donc s'excuser de son absence. Elle leur rappela également de ne pas faire trop confiance à Wickham. Car elle restait très inquiète de ce que cet homme pourrait dire et avec ses manières et la mauvaise réputation de son frère elle avait peur que son frère passe pour une personne mauvaise alors que c'était tout le contraire. Elle maudissait parfois cette timidité qui faisait souvent passer son frère pour un être froid et insensible. Elle se dit que se voyage serait l'occasion de parler avec son frère. Car malgré la connaissance qu'elle avait de lui elle trouvait qu'il se montrait quand même pire que d'habitudes. Elle savait que depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de complimenter Elisabeth, miss Bingley était encore plus collante et exaspérante, mais elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Le fait qu'il soit tout les deux permettraient de libérer la parole de son frère. Du moins elle l'espérait.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord je suis désolé du délais d'attente mais je suis très prise en ce moment._

 _Sinon j'ai la chance d'avoir une personne qui accepte de me corriger mes chapitres, ce qui est une bonne chose pour moi mais aussi et surtout pour vous qui ne verrez plus mes fautes._

 _Bonne lecture à vous_

 _Juliana_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Pendant la période qu'elle passa à Londres, Emma interrogea son frère sur son comportement, mais celui-ci passa son temps à prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle passa quand même de bons moments avec lui, retrouvant son frère si affectueux. Malheureusement, peu avant leur départ pour Netherfield, Emma reçut une lettre de son amie. Cette dernière était inquiète pour elle à cause des rumeurs que faisait courir Wickham dans tout Meryton.

 _Ma chère Emma_

 _Je vous écris car Mr Wickham m'a fait part des griefs qu'il aurait contre votre frère et vous. Ayant en mémoire votre avertissement, je ne l'ai écouté que d'une oreille discrète pour ne pas paraître impolie. Mais j'ai quand même entendu la majeure partie de ses propos, entre autres qu'il n'en parlerait pas : alors pourquoi me le dire ? Pourtant j'ai entendu la rumeur des méfaits de votre frère dans les rues de Meryton. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer pour mes sœurs car ma mère semble prendre Mr Wickham pour un homme bien. Mon père de ce fait se demande si j'ai raison de me méfier de lui. De plus Mr Wickham semble m'apprécier car il cherche ma compagnie. J'en viens même à apprécier mon cousin. J'ai aussi demandé à Jane et à Charlotte de m'aider à l'éviter dans les réceptions. Mais je sais que, quand Mr Bingley sera de retour, ma sœur ne pourra être d'une grande aide et je refuse que vous vous retrouviez entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais je sais que vous n'en êtes pas encore totalement remise._

 _Je ne sais pas réellement où je veux venir, mais je sais que votre frère devrait être mis au courant._

 _Votre amie_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

Emma fut choquée de ce qu'elle lisait. Elle avait peur de ce que son frère ferait. Car il voulait peut-être nier ce qu'il ressentait pour Miss Elizabeth mais il le ressentait bel et bien et elle savait qu'il voudrait la protéger elle aussi, sa petite sœur. Elle soupira et se décida d'aller le voir dans son bureau. Elle évitait de le faire mais là elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle le prévienne. Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau et attendit qu'il lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Darcy leva la tête pour voir qui le dérangeait. Il eut un grand sourire en voyant sa sœur. Mais ce sourire se fana bien vite en voyant la tête de sa sœur et la lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Il se leva et alla vers sa sœur pour la conduire vers le canapé présent dans la pièce. Elle le regarda, inquiète, et lui dit :

« Je viens de recevoir une lettre d'Elizabeth et je pense que tu devrais la lire. Elle veut que tu sois au courant de ce qu'il se passe pour que tu prennes des mesures pour me protéger. »

Emma regarda son frère lire la lettre de son amie. Elle le vit s'assombrir au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il leva ensuite la tête et lui dit :

« Que compte tu faire ? Veux-tu que nous restions ici ?

— Non je veux qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'a pas de prise sur moi et que mes amies me sont fidèles. En plus, en me voyant proche d'Elizabeth, il la laissera peut-être en paix.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut Emma.

— Je sais. Mais elle reste mon amie et la savoir courtisée par deux hommes qu'elle ne veut pas me dérange. Si je peux la soulager un peu, je le ferai.

— Bien, nous repartirons comme prévu.

— Merci Fitzwilliam. »

Emma serra son frère dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il ait accepté de repartir.

« Emma, je ne veux pas que tu souffres et ton amie non plus, ce en quoi je lui suis reconnaissant. Si la fréquentation de Wickham devient trop dure, je veux que tu préviennes quelqu'un.

— Je te le promets.

— J'aimerais pouvoir expliquer à Elizabeth la raison du problème. Elle ne dira rien. Mais je sais que c'est à toi de prendre la décision.

— On verra. Je ne sais pas trop pour le moment. Je sais que tu lui fais confiance mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre sœur. »

Emma soupira mais ne dit rien : son frère était le seul à pouvoir décider d'en parler. Elle écrivit à son amie pour lui dire qu'elle serait bientôt là avec son frère. Elle était pressée de pourvoir la revoir. Elle savait que Mr Bingley avait prévu un bal mais elle pensait aller lui rendre visite avant. Mais pour cela il faudrait l'autorisation de son frère et, avec l'attention que portait Wickham à Elizabeth, elle avait peur que son frère ne la laisse pas y aller.

Le jour du départ arriva enfin. Elle était pressée de partir. De toute façon, elle n'aimait pas Londres, comme son frère elle préférait la campagne et leur domaine du Derbyshire. Mais pour une fois ce n'était pas Pemberley qu'elle était pressée de retrouver mais son amie, une amie qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu certes, mais elle ne voyait plus sa vie sans elle. Elle n'avait qu'une autre amie aussi proche d'elle : une personne qu'elle n'avait rencontrée qu'il y a peu et qui se trouvait dans une situation particulière. Elle se dit que Fitzwilliam avait raison : elle ne se faisait pas des amies très conventionnelles pour une jeune fille de son milieu. Le trajet lui parut long et elle voyait son frère s'amuser de son impatiente.

« Si je ne savais pas la raison de ton empressement, je me demanderais si tu ne me cache pas un prétendant.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu as enfin trouvé une jeune fille qui a retenu ton attention que ce doit être mon cas », répliqua Emma avec un petit sourire.

Fitzwilliam soupira et regarda sa sœur presque tristement. Cette dernière le remarqua et dit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Miss Elizabeth ne m'aime pas. Et tu le sais. Je ne veux pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit.

— Elle ne fera rien dans ce sens. Mais il est vrai que tu ne t'es pas montré sous ton meilleur jour avec elle. Mais si les sentiments de Jane sont partagés par Mr Bingley, tu auras peut-être la chance de la voir un peu plus.

— Miss Bennet aime vraiment Charles ?

— Bien plus que tu ne peux le croire. Elle est juste très timide, comme notre petite sœur. De plus, la bienséance la freine pour montrer son affection. Je pense que toutes les jeunes filles devraient se comporter de la sorte.

— Tu es sûre de toi.

— Effectivement. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Miss Lucas et Elizabeth et j'ai en plus eu l'occasion d'en parler avec elle pendant son séjour à Netherfield.

— Je te crois. C'est une bonne chose car lui ne voit aucun souci à son absence de dot.

— Les gentlemen ayant de l'argent ne devraient pas avoir ce genre de préoccupation : seules l'affection et la bienséance de la personne devraient compter, même si je veux bien admettre que la naissance a son rôle. Un gentleman ne peut pas épouser une femme qui ne pourrait pas tenir son rôle : c'est pour cela que certaines jeunes filles du beau monde restent vieilles filles. Et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver aussi à des jeunes filles de qualité qui n'ont pas l'occasion par la richesse de leur famille de faire des voyages réguliers à Londres pour la saison. »

Emma regarda son frère. Elle était triste pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Elizabeth car, si elle l'avait jugée un peu trop rapidement, Fitzwilliam n'avait de son côté pas non plus fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se montrer aimable avec elle. Il faudrait que ces deux-là mettent leur orgueil de côté s'ils voulaient trouver le bonheur qu'elle leur souhaitait car elle était de plus en plus persuadée qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, elle avait pris la décision de ne pas les pousser l'un vers l'autre, mais les forcer à voir les sentiments de l'autre et ses propres sentiments.

Pendant le trajet, elle repensa à ce que son frère lui avait dit. Elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse des efforts pour s'attacher Elizabeth, mais elle était inquiète de la présence de Miss Bingley. Car cette dernière avait l'art de faire apparaître son frère encore plus froid et hautain que d'ordinaire. Elle-même était plus renfermée en sa présence et elle avait peur de faire quelque chose qui irait contre les convenances, si elle continuait à harceler son frère. Il faudrait qu'elle en discute avec lui un jour car elle savait que son frère le lui reprocherait et n'hésiterait pas à la reprendre devant la fautive. Le trajet se fit pendant un moment en silence, chacun dans ses pensées. Puis Emma décida qu'elle devait lui dire son ressenti face au comportement de Miss Bingley. Elle avait peur de commettre un faux-pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« Fitzwilliam, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais j'ai peur que tu ne le prennes mal. »

Il la regarda, surpris. Emma n'avait jamais craint de parler et encore moins avec lui. Il l'encouragea donc à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, intrigué par ce qu'elle craignait tant de lui dire. Emma sembla hésiter puis elle dit :

« J'ai peur de mon comportement avec Miss Bingley. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Mr Bingley et je dois admettre que je comprends pourquoi. C'est une personne vraiment très gentille et je suis heureuse que tu aies rencontré un ami comme lui. Mais je ne supporte plus le comportement de sa sœur envers toi. Je n'aime pas son comportement, mais c'est assez commun pour une personne de cette naissance. Je ne peux lui reprocher d'essayer de paraître ce qu'elle n'est pas. Enfin si, mais étant de bonne naissance, avec de la famille titrée, je ne suis pas forcément très objective. Mais la façon dont elle se colle à toi, qu'elle se permet de te toucher et de te parler, c'est du harcèlement et je te vois encore plus te refermer quand elle est là. Une partie de ta mauvaise réputation à Meryton vient en partie de là. » Elle fit une pose cherchant la meilleure façon de tourner sa phrase et dit : « Il va falloir que tu parles à ton ami pour qu'il contrôle sa sœur, car je finirai par la remettre à sa place moi-même si cela continue et je sais que ce ne serait convenable de le faire et que tu devrais me remettre à ma place. Mais je ne supporte plus ce qu'elle te fait. Tu es mon frère et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et tant que tu ne seras pas honnête avec toi et avec les autres, tu ne le trouveras pas. Je pense qu'il est tant que tu mettes les choses au clair avec Miss Bingley et son frère mais aussi avec notre tante. Et après tu pourras enfin chercher une épouse digne de toi et de Pemberley. »

Emma regarda son frère, anxieuse de la suite. Car elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle de lui dicter sa conduite. Il semblait digérer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, puis il lui répondit :

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? »

Il avait parlé calmement et il avait employé le ton affectueux qu'il avait envers elle quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Emma fut surprise, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et même plus il semblait vouloir en savoir plus, elle fit donc ce qu'il lui avait dit et continua :

« Tu semblais ne pas vouloir en parler. Depuis la mort de père tu as tellement de responsabilités que je ne voulais pas en rajouter. En plus, tu es de plus en plus distant.

— Emma, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me dire ce genre de chose. Oui depuis la mort de père j'ai la responsabilité du domaine. Mais tu fais office de maîtresse de maison, tu es la gardienne de notre famille. Tu fais ce travail admirablement bien et l'homme qui t'épousera sera très chanceux. Je vais parler à Charles pour qu'il n'y ait plus de soucis avec Miss Bingley. Mais en contrepartie je ne veux plus que tu me cache ce genre de choses.

— D'accord. Mais tu as tellement changé depuis Wickham.

— Toi aussi Emma. Même si je commence à retrouver ma petite sœur et ce grâce aux sœurs Bennet. »

Emma lui sourit, mais ne dit rien. Après tout il avait raison, Elizabeth et Jane ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais elles lui avaient quand même permis de se sentir plus à l'aise et de moins culpabiliser. Après tout elle n'avait pas dit à Wickham d'aller manipuler sa petite sœur. Elle soupira et sourit à son frère en lui disant :

« Sais-tu ce que j'ai entendu dans les salons concernant les sœurs Bennet ? »

Son frère la regarda surpris et dit :

« As-tu enquêté sur tes amis ?

— Non, j'en ai juste discuté avec des connaissances qui ont fait leur entrée avant moi et donc qui étaient susceptibles de les connaître aussi, c'est tout. »

— Eh bien qu'as-tu appris de si important pour m'en parler ? »

Emma sourit au ton de son frère, car les potins mondains ne lui plaisaient pas.

« Eh bien elles ont bien été présentées, mais pas par leur voisin. Elles ont été présentées par leur tante. »

— Leur tante n'est-elle pas une femme de commerçant ?

— Nous ne parlons pas de la même. Il semblerait que Mr Bennet ait une sœur dans la bonne société et qu'elle se soit beaucoup occupée de ses nièces, du moins des deux aînées.

— Connais-tu le nom de cette tante ?

— Oui, il s'agit de Mme Fitzroy. »

Emma regarda les yeux de son frère s'ouvrir en grand. Mme Fitzroy était l'une des personnes les plus importantes de la saison mondaine. Ses réceptions et ses bals sont très recherchés et ses contacts dans la bonne société étaient très importants. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'avec un oncle et une tante comme les Fitzroy la dot des sœurs Bennet soit si faible. Il en fit d'ailleurs la réflexion à sa sœur. Cette dernière le regarda et dit :

« Personne ne connaît la réelle dot des filles Bennet. Mes connaissances disent que leur père leur interdit d'en parler et qu'il semblerait que seules les deux aînées soient au courant. Pourtant il y a une condition à leur dot. Si l'une des sœurs s'enfuit pour se marier, elle ne touchera en effet comme dot que deux mille cinq cents livres. »

Emma vit son frère réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude des deux sœurs. Elles se privaient d'un certain nombre d'occasions de mariage en cachant leur connexion dans le beau monde, sans compter le fait de cacher le réel montant de leur dot. Puis il comprit quelque chose. Leur père essayait de protéger ses filles, il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient poursuivies par des coureurs de dots, pourtant il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution pour assurer l'avenir de ses filles. Mais au vu de ce que sa plus jeune sœur avait vécu, il pouvait le comprendre. Il poussa un soupir en voyant le sourire triomphant de sa sœur. Elle avait encore eu raison de s'attacher à ces deux jeunes filles. Elle avait sûrement trouvé les seules jeunes filles vraiment dignes d'intérêt de la région. Emma elle était perdue : pourquoi ses amies laissaient-elles Miss Bingley se comporter de la sorte avec elles, surtout Elizabeth ? Elle devait savoir la place de sa tante dans la société mondaine, et dans la société tout court, et elle se doutait que les Bennet avaient dû être une famille importante car, connaissant la réputation des parents de Robert Fitzroy, qui étaient des relations de ses grands-parents, il était peu probable qu'il y ait eu une mésalliance. Elle se tourna vers son frère et dit alors :

« Crois-tu que Robert Fitzroy aurait pu faire une mésalliance ?

— Il y a peu de chance. Père disait que ces deux personnes étaient issues des meilleures familles qui soient. Il aurait voulu te fiancer avec leur fils. Mais mère a refusé.

— Pardon ? Je croyais qu'il souhaitait nous voir faire des mariages d'amour.

— C'est ce qu'il voulait. Mais à ta naissance il voulait surtout te mettre à l'abri et il avait pensé que ce genre de mariage aurait pu te protéger.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Il me l'a dit sur son lit de mort. Pour que je ne fasse pas la même erreur. »

Emma le regarda, il semblait fatigué et las. Elle savait que la solitude lui pesait et qu'il n'était pas heureux, du moins pas autant qu'il pourrait l'être. Puis d'un coup elle se rappela une phrase.

« Les Bennet étaient une bonne famille ?

— Il semblerait que cela ait changé.

— Pas sûr quand on voit les deux aînées, elles semblent avoir eu une éducation raffinée.

— Pas les autres.

— Sûrement à cause de l'absence de leur tante.

— Sûrement. »

Emma resta silencieuse le reste du trajet. Elle était pressée de revoir ses amies et elle se demandait si elle pourrait leur rendre visite. Elle avait envie de leur parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Pourtant en arrivant, elle se rendit compte qu'il serait trop tard pour une visite. Elle alla donc se rafraîchir et passa la soirée avec ses hôtes, écoutant Miss Bingley critiquer les Bennet. Elle se dit qu'il serait drôle que cette dernière se rende compte de l'importance de ses personnes dans leurs cercles. Car elle se demandait ce que dirait Mme Fitzroy si elle savait comment cette personne, qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté d'inviter, se comportait envers ses nièces. Elle échangea un regard avec son frère et ils se sourirent. Puis elle le vit se lever et demander à parler à Bingley en privé. Miss Bingley le regarda faire avec ravissement, ce qui fit encore plus sourire Emma. Quand elles furent seules avec Mr Hurst, qui dormait comme toujours, et Mme Hurst, Miss Bingley se tourna vers Emma et dit :

« Il serait possible que nous soyons bientôt sœurs Emma. »

Emma la regarda avec un regard froid et lui dit :

« Je ne me répéterai pas, je vous interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Pour vous ce sera Miss Darcy jusqu'à mon mariage. Et il n'y a aucune chance que vous soyez un jour ma sœur. Jamais vous n'épouserez mon frère. Vous… »

— Emma. »

La voix de Darcy retentit dans la pièce et Emma se rendit compte du retour des deux amis. Elle se tourna alors vers Mr Bingley et s'excusa auprès de lui pour sa conduite puis sortit de la pièce suivie par son frère. Ils se rendirent dans un salon pour s'expliquer. Emma savait qu'elle avait été trop loin en répondant de cette façon. Elle n'avait pas à présager des actions de son frère, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais au lieu de trouver de la colère elle y vit de l'amusement. Elle le regarda surprise, et il sembla encore plus amusé de cette surprise.

« À quoi t'attendais-tu ? Je ne vais rien te dire, je sais que tu prenais sur toi depuis longtemps, tu l'as dit toi-même. En plus te l'as fait en petit comité et non en public. Si elle savait se tenir et non faire des suppositions erronées, elle n'aurait pas eu de réflexions.

— Tu as sûrement raison. As-tu pu discuter avec ton ami ?

— Non, nous avons entendu la réflexion de Miss Bingley et nous avons fait demi-tour. Bingley semblait en colère, mais pas contre toi. La façon d'agir de sa sœur n'est absolument pas normale et je pense qu'il commence à se lasser.

— Pourtant il ne dit rien.

— Non, mais en plus de notre exemple, il a maintenant celui des deux aînées des Bennet. Il voit bien que nous ne sommes pas uniques et que l'amour entre frère et sœur peut être différent de ce qu'il vit avec ses sœurs.

— Oui sûrement. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

— Vas-y.

— J'aimerais rendre visite aux Bennet demain. J'aimerais leur parler de ce que j'ai entendu.

— Ne les mets pas mal à l'aise.

— Je n'insisterai pas. Nous avons nous aussi nos secrets. Si elles ne veulent pas en parler, je n'insisterai pas : ne t'inquiète.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais je te connais. »

Emma lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle préférait se retirer. Il lui sourit et la laissa partir.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à tous pour ceux qui aurait lu la "première version" je suis désolé mais mon traducteur automatique à fait des siennes. Pour les autres vous aurez la chance de lire la vrai version sans phrase en anglais et phrases en français qui ne veulent rien dire._

 _Sinon je remets mon message pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu. J'ai eu un soucis avec un de mes enfants et comme se sont les vacances scolaires j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour mes publications._

 _Et pour finir c'est une histoire inventé par mes soins et non traduite contrairement à ce que laissait penser ma première version._

 _Bonne Lecture_

 _Juliana_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin Emma se leva de bonne heure, elle était heureuse de retrouver ses amies. Cependant sa bonne humeur se fana quand elle vit Miss Bingley au petit-déjeuner. Elle avait un sourire vainqueur et était installée près de son frère. Ce dernier semblait mécontent de ce fait mais il n'osait rien dire. Emma salua son frère et lança un regard méprisant à Miss Bingley, puis elle s'installa de l'autre côté de son frère et commença à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait appris de ses connaissances de Londres, en dehors de ce qu'elle avait appris concernant les sœurs Bennet. Elle lui dit :

« Tiens sais-tu que cette année Mme Fitzroy pense à aller dans sa famille pour les fêtes de Noël ? Elle ne donnera sûrement pas son bal de Noël.

— Dans quelle famille va-t-elle aller ? Dans la sienne ou dans celle de son mari ? »

À ce moment-là, Miss Bingley intervint :

« Enfin Mr Darcy vous savez bien qu'elle n'a pas de famille. »

Emma explosa littéralement de rire. Elle qui faisait toujours en sorte de bien se comporter à table dut sortir dans le couloir pour pouvoir se calmer. Quand elle revint, elle croisa le regard amusé de son frère. Elle se réinstalla à table et toisa Miss Bingley, qui demanda :

« Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

— Il est amusant d'entendre une personne qui n'est pas admise chez Mme Fitzroy dire qu'elle n'a pas de famille. Sachant qu'elle a présenté les filles de son frère un an avant ma propre présentation, elle doit avoir de la famille, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre à savoir ce que Miss Bingley avait encore à dire, elle se tourna vers son frère et dit :

« Vu que tu as fini ton petit-déjeuner, si nous allions nous promener avant que je ne me rende chez les Bennet ?

— Vous comptez vous rendre chez les Bennet ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous tenez tellement à Miss Elizabeth. Elle ne fait pas partie des jeunes filles bien nées que nous devrions fréquenter. En plus, je suis sûre que le fait que le fait qu'elle dise être présentée à la Cour est un mensonge. Après tout, nous ne l'avons jamais vue à la saison. »

Emma regarda Miss Bingley, choquée de ses propos. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une fille de commerçant pouvait à ce point être insensible et dénuée de bon sens. Mais elle ne put dire quoi que ce soit car Mr Bingley, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, lui dit :

« Caroline, je ne te permets pas de parler de la sorte. Les demoiselles Bennet sont de bien plus haute naissance que toi. Elles sont filles de gentleman et descendante d'une longue lignée de gentlemans. La famille de leur père possède Longbourn depuis très longtemps. Tu n'as aucune raison de te croire supérieure, elles sont de meilleure naissance que toi. Et si tu écoutais un peu les personnes autour de toi, tu te rendrais compte à quel point ton comportement est déplacé. » Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami et dit : « Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne vous importune plus. Excusez-nous Darcy, Miss Darcy. »

Il fit signe à sa sœur de le suivre et sortit avec elle. Emma les regarda, surprise, puis dit à son frère :

« Eh bien je suis surprise de voir Mr Bingley agir de cette façon.

— Nous avons eu une discussion hier après votre départ. Je lui ai dit à quel point les avances de sa sœur nous dérangeaient et que si je devais la bannir de notre cercle pour que tu te sentes mieux je le ferais sans aucun souci. Je lui ai aussi rappelé que tout le monde n'acceptait pas la présence de sa sœur et qu'elle risquait de lui porter préjudice ainsi qu'à la femme qu'il choisirait.

— J'espère que cette réprimande va lui servir de leçon mais j'ai bien peur que non », répondit simplement Emma en se levant pour aller dans les jardins avec son frère.

Dans les jardins, ils discutèrent de Mr Bingley et du bal qui aurait bientôt lieu. Emma était enthousiasme à l'idée de ce bal. Elle espérait pouvoir montrer une autre facette de son frère à Elizabeth. Même si elle n'était pas attirée par son frère, elle pourrait au moins apprendre à le connaître et avoir de meilleures relations avec lui. Cela permettrait à Emma de l'inviter à la saison. Elle serait heureuse de ne pas passer la saison entourée de personnes hypocrites qui ne se rapprochaient d'elle que pour se rapprocher de son frère.

Quand elle estima que l'heure était correcte pour une visite, elle se prépara pour aller chez ses amies. Son frère lui offrit de l'accompagner mais elle refusa, arguant que, quand elle allait chez leurs voisins dans le Derbyshire, il ne la suivait pas. Il sourit et remercia son ami de mettre sa voiture à la disposition de sa sœur. Ce dernier effectua un geste de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il appréciait beaucoup Emma et il était heureux de l'affection qu'elle avait pour les deux aînées des Bennet. Il se disait qu'elle aiderait sûrement son projet à prendre forme. Car il avait de grands projets pour après ce bal. Il sourit donc à Darcy et rentra, il devait encore gérer les problèmes que lui causait sa sœur. Car, si jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien dit, il était temps qu'il sévisse car, n'étant pas mariée, elle restait sous la responsabilité de son frère, même majeure. Il alla dans son bureau et convoqua son autre sœur, Mme Hurst : il était temps qu'elle prenne elle aussi ses responsabilités car l'attitude de Caroline aurait aussi des répercussions pour son mari et elle.

Emma elle était loin de toutes ses considérations, elle était pressée de revoir ses amies car, si elle avait eu des nouvelles régulières d'Elizabeth, Jane s'était faite plus discrète. Elle avait envie d'entendre les dernières nouvelles et de discuter plus avant de la menace Wickham. En arrivant à Longbourn elle remarqua aussitôt le style ancien de la demeure et les gravures sur la façade. C'était certes une demeure assez petite part rapport à Pemberley et Netherfield, mais pour autant elle montrait la puissance de ses propriétaires à l'époque de sa construction. Elle comprenait pourquoi les demoiselles Bennet étaient si respectées, comme leur père : cette famille avait dû connaître la grandeur à une époque. Elle se fit annoncer, puis introduire dans un salon où se trouvaient réunies toutes les femmes de la maison. Après avoir salué la maîtresse de maison, elle salua toutes les demoiselles avec un grand sourire pour ses deux amies. Elle s'installa ensuite près des deux aînées et commença à discuter de Londres, pour finir par dire :

« J'ai entendu d'ailleurs des rumeurs étranges à Londres. Je me suis dit que, comme vous aviez été présentées, nous avions peut-être des connaissances en commun. » Elle remarqua le regard de panique qu'échangèrent les deux sœurs puis poursuivit : « J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que Mme Fitzroy était votre tante. Savez-vous qu'elle est la marraine de Georgiana ? »

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et Elizabeth dit :

« Nous savions que sa filleule était la fille d'un propriétaire terrien de Derbyshire, mais nous ignorions qu'il s'agissait de votre sœur. En réalité, cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas vu notre tante. Elle n'a jamais approuvé le mariage de nos parents donc pour éviter de blesser notre père et nous elle préfère éviter de trop venir. Mais elle s'est toujours bien occupée de nous deux. Elle tenait à ce que nous ayons une bonne éducation pour redorer la réputation de Bennet. »

— Comment cela ?

— Je suppose que tous les bruits concernant notre famille ne vous sont pas encore arrivés. Je préfère donc ne pas trop en dire. C'est une histoire qui fait encore beaucoup souffrir mon père et ma tante.

— Je comprends Elizabeth. Nous avons tous nos secrets, vous savez que notre famille en a un aussi et donc je ne peux que respecter ce fait.

— Merci Emma, je savais pouvoir compter sur vous. Mais puis-je vous demander si vous en avez parlé ?

— Seulement à mon frère et, comme vous n'aviez pas semblé vouloir en parler à Bingley, nous n'avons rien dit.

— Je vous remercie. C'est en effet une information pour laquelle nous attendons avant de la donner, particulièrement parce que ma tante, mon oncle et mes cousins viendront passer les fêtes de Noël avec nous.

— Oui, le bruit de l'absence du bal de Noël des Fitzroy a déjà fait le tour de Londres. »

Puis Emma se rembrunit, elle savait qu'elle devait en parler avec ses amies mais ne savait pas trop comment faire. Ce fut Jane qui lui en donna l'occasion :

« Qui a-t-il Emma ?

— Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, donc je vais vous le dire ainsi. Qu'en est-t-il de Wickham ? »

Mme Bennet, qui suivait discrètement la conversation entre les jeunes filles sans intervenir – elle n'avait jamais compris le secret autour de sa belle-sœur –, intervint alors :

« Ah ! ce Mr Wickham, quel bel homme et quel gentleman. »

Les deux aînées secouèrent la tête : elles semblaient ne plus pouvoir entendre ce discours et semblaient craindre une suite qui ne vint pas car Emma intervint à ce moment :

« Je ne peux n'être qu'en désaccord avec vous madame2. Je connais cet individu depuis mon enfance. Il était le fils de l'intendant de notre père. Il était également l'ami d'enfance de mon frère. C'est d'ailleurs en partie à cause de lui que mon frère refuse de faire confiance aux gens et se comporte de cette façon en présence d'inconnus. Mr Wickham n'est qu'un fourbe, un joueur et un coureur de dots et, bien que mon frère ait essayé de me préserver de certaines rumeurs, je sais qu'il est aussi un débauché et que plusieurs jeunes filles ont payé de leur honneur le fait de lui avoir fait confiance. Je vous conseille de faire très attention à vos filles madame car George Wickham ne voit que son intérêt. »

Mme Bennet semblait choquée des propos de son invité mais ce qui surprit le plus fut la voix qui s'éleva de la porte :

« Voici donc ta source Lizzie. Bien, dans ses conditions, je vais revoir ma position. Merci Miss Darcy de nous avoir dit tout cela car je sais de source sûre que Mr Wickham fait courir des rumeurs sur le compte de votre frère et le vôtre. Cependant je me doute que vous ne nous avez pas tout dit le concernant. Je sais qu'il y a un secret autour de lui. Je ne vous en demanderai cependant pas plus. »

Mr Bennet se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et avait entendu les reproches de Miss Darcy. Cette dernière se leva rapidement pour faire une révérence au chef de famille. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais en se rasseyant elle dut faire face à Mme Bennet, qui lui dit :

« Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous dites ? Ou est-ce encore une manœuvre pour vous de gâcher la vie de ce pauvre homme ? »

Elizabeth se leva furieuse :

« Maman, voulez-vous arrêtez un peu ? Jamais Mr Wickham ne nous a donné de preuve de ce qu'il avançait. De plus, je connais assez Miss Darcy pour savoir que ce qu'il dit d'elle est faux. Enfin, comme vous écoutiez notre conversation, vous avez dû comprendre que les Darcy ont de fortsliens avec tante Helen. Pourquoi ne pas lui écrire pour parler de lui ? Je suis sûre qu'elle vous dira ce qu'il en est. »

Mr Bennet regarda sa deuxième fille. Il avait toujours été fière d'elle, mais il se demanda si elle n'allait pas trop loin. Elle avait certes raison mais n'avait pas à parler de cette façon à sa mère. Puis il eut une illumination. C'était sa faute. Helen lui avait plus d'une fois fait la remarque. Il soupira et dit :

« Elizabeth cela suffit. Tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de parler à ta mère de cette façon et encore plus devant des invités. » Il la regarda baisser les yeux et s'excuser auprès de sa mère. Puis il se tourna vers sa femme et lui dit : « Veuillez me suivre madame : nous avons des changements à faire car pour ma part je crois cette jeune demoiselle. »

Emma regarda Mr Bennet, puis ses amies, qui avaient l'air surprise. Il semblerait que les choses évoluent enfin chez les Bennet, ce qui en un sens n'était pas plus mal car pour ses amies ce n'était qu'un plus, quoiqu'elle sache que Mr Bingley ne se laisserait pas décourager par la famille de Jane et ses sœurs. Elle décida donc de détourner la conversation et elles se mirent à discuter du bal qui devrait bientôt avoir lieu.

Mais à ce moment, un petit homme habillé tout en noir entra dans la pièce. Les jeunes filles présentes se levèrent et Jane fit les présentations. Emma apprit qu'il s'agissait de Mr Collins, leur cousin. Emma le détailla un peu et vit qu'il était tout sauf attirant et qu'il avait effectivement peu d'éducation et de conversation. Quand il apprit qui elle était, il se lança dans un éloge grandiloquent de sa tante, ce qui fit faire une grimace intérieure à Emma, mais le pire vint quand il se mit à louer Anne et le bonheur qu'elle aurait à avoir une telle sœur. Elle le regarda incrédule et lui dit :

« Mr Collins, je ne pense pas qu'il soit convenable de discuter de cela en l'absence de mon frère et de ma cousine. Après tout de ce que j'en sais, mon frère n'a pas demandé la main de Miss De Bourgh, il serait donc inconvenant de discuter de leurs fiançailles, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Ce dernier ne put qu'approuver. Cependant, Emma remarqua avec indignation les regards qu'il lançait à Elizabeth et la façon dont il essayait de la toucher. Elle plaignit son amie car cette dernière n'avait pas fait mention de fiançailles entre eux. Elle vit qu'il était temps pour elle de laisser ses amies. Elle se leva et prit congé de tout le monde, puis demanda à Elizabeth de l'accompagner à la porte. Avant de partir elle dit :

« Comment allez-vous ?

— Bien comme vous le voyez. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai vu que Mr Collins se comporte avec vous comme s'il était sûr de vous avoir bientôt pour femme.

— Je sais, je ne fais pourtant rien pour lui laisser croire qu'il obtiendra ce qu'il souhaite. Je sais par mon père qu'il me soutiendra mais je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise avec lui, tout comme avec Mr Wickham d'ailleurs. Pour tout dire, j'hésite à venir au bal à Netherfield, pas que je ne veuille pas vous voir, mais j'ai peur de leur présence à tous deux à mes côtés et j'ai également peur de ce que pourrait faire Mr Collins en présence de votre frère.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous savons tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir concernant les protégés de notre tante. Je suis sûre que mon frère se fera un plaisir de le remettre à sa place le plus discrètement possible.

— Si vous le dites. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de votre retour, quoique ce soit un peu égoïste de ma part concernant vos rapports avec Mr Wickham.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis revenue en sachant qu'il en avait après vous et avec l'accord de mon frère. Il fera ce qu'il faudra pour me protéger, tout comme vous. »

Les deux amies se dirent au revoir et Emma retourna à Netherfield en pensant à ce qu'elle avait appris. Ainsi, Lady Catherine faisait courir des bruits concernant les fiançailles de son frère. Il était temps que cela cesse. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait beaucoup de choses à dire à son frère. L'occasion se présenta dans l'après-midi quand ce dernier lui proposa une promenade dans les jardins en précisant qu'il avait envie de discuter avec elle seule. Ils marchèrent un peu profitant de la présence de l'autre, puis il lui demanda :

« Alors, ta visite s'est-elle bien passée ?

— Très bien. J'ai rencontré Mr Collins et il est en tout point semblable à la description qu'en avait faite Miss Elizabeth. Par contre, il m'a appris que notre tante faisait courir des rumeurs concernant ton mariage prochain avec Anne. »

Il s'arrêta et la regarda, surpris, puis demanda :

« Comment ça ?

— Il m'a félicitée pour ma futur sœur Anne, qui était si belle et accomplie. »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire apaisant sachant à quel point cette nouvelle risquait de le mettre en colère. Elle vit à son expression qu'il était vraiment furieux de ce que sa tante avait fait. Il réussit cependant à garder son sang-froid, se disant qu'il réglerait ce problème quand il verrait sa tante. Puis une pensé le glaça :

« Penses-tu que Miss Elizabeth le croie ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai bien sûr démenti tout de suite, mais je ne pourrai pas te dire si elle le croit. À ce moment-là, elle était trop occupée à essayer de s'éloigner de lui, qui la couvait d'un regard étrange en essayant de lui prendre sa main. Il semble bien sûr de lui, pourtant il n'y a qu'à regarder Elizabeth pour se rendre compte qu'il la dégoûte. »

Elle jeta un regard à son frère : depuis l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait dans la voiture, elle savait que son frère admirait énormément son amie, mais elle savait aussi que pour le moment ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle eut la tristesse de l'entendre dire :

« Oui, elle le regarde sûrement comme elle me regarde, moi.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises. Elizabeth ne te regarde absolument pas de cette façon. Elle n'a certes pas les meilleurs sentiments à ton égard, mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Pourtant cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle éprouve pour son cousin ou Wickham. Tu lui as montré certains côtés de ton caractère que je n'apprécie pas forcément, mais tu lui as aussi montré le frère attentionné que tu peux être. Laisse-lui le temps d'apprendre à te connaître et montre-toi sous ton meilleur jour. Tes préjugés t'ont fait du tort mais tu as appris à te méfier tellement tôt et cela même Miss Elizabeth peut le comprendre. Elle a un cousin dans le même cas que toi.

— Tu as sûrement raison.

— Bien sûr que j'ai raison. »

Elle lui sourit et passa le reste de leur promenade à essayer de lui changer les idées. Elle n'aimait pas voir son frère ainsi. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. C'était à lui de montrer l'homme qui se cachait sous cette carapace, l'homme que peu de personnes connaissaient : il n'était lui-même qu'avec Georgiana et elle. Elle maudit les personnes qui avaient fait de son frère cet être d'apparence froide et hautaine et qui maintenant mettaient son bonheur en danger et en premier lieu Wickham et Miss Bingley. Elle le regarda : en rentrant dans la maison de son ami, il avait remis son masque de froideur. Puis elle vit Miss Bingley, qui la regardait avec colère. Elle sourit et dit :

« Fitzwilliam, je sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour te faire pardonner. Tu n'auras qu'à l'inviter à danser, elle sait que tu n'aimes pas.

— Tu es sûre.

— Mais oui.

— Très bien, je le ferai. »

Elle lui sourit puis regarda discrètement Miss Bingley, qui avait un petit sourire en pensant que l'on parlait d'elle. Vraiment, il était temps qu'elle comprenne certaines choses. Vu que les paroles ne suffisaient pas, il faudrait passer à l'action. Emma sourit en se disant que vraiment sa venue ici était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Il faudrait qu'elle arrive à voir Elizabeth avant pour éviter qu'elle ne refuse la danse à son frère par contre. Puis elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Elizabeth et fit une petite grimace qui surprit son frère. Il la regarda surpris et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

« Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai promis à Elizabeth de jouer en public ?

— À vrai dire, je pensais que tu trouverais une façon de te dérober.

— Moi aussi, mais ça pourrait être une solution pour l'éloigner de son cousin un moment car je ne doute pas que Miss Bingley va faire en sorte de les placer ensemble.

— Es-tu prête à te sacrifier pour ton amie ?

— Pas vraiment après tout Lady Catherine ne cesse de le faire et je dois m'exécuter, alors que mon amie me l'a seulement demandé. »

Ils se séparèrent, Darcy ayant des choses à voir avec Bingley avant le fameux bal car tous deux avaient un voyage de prévu à Londres après et Darcy se doutait que les sœurs de ce dernier en profiteraient pour l'éloigner de Miss Bennet. Il voulait donc le voir avant pour lui en parler.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour à tous. Voici (enfin) un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Pour répondre à certaine critique. Je tiens à préciser que je trouve absolument pas Elizabeth polie avec Miss Bingley. Pour moi elle fait parfois preuve d'un mépris un peu dérangeant (mais ça fait partie du charme de se personnage). Pour ce qui est d'Emma, oui elle est un peu imbue d'elle même, mais c'est une Darcy, et au vu de ses origines c'est un peu logique. Par contre si ça concerne son insistance à ce faire appeler Miss Darcy, c'est juste que c'était dans les normes à l'époque. L'aînée des filles à mariées se faisait appelé Miss et le nom de famille et les autres Miss avec le prénom (comme les Bennet le montre dans le livre et la mini série de 95). D'ailleurs dans les pays anglo-saxon l'utilisation du nom de famille se fait encore. Seul les proches s'appelle par leurs prénoms._ _Et pour finir l'hôte des Darcy est Mr Bingley et non Miss Bingley. Elle est présente juste parce qu'elle n'est pas mariée._

 _Voilà ma réponse pour les personnes qui se posent des questions sur ma vision des personnages._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Juliana_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le jour du bal, Netherfield Park était en ébullition. Les serviteurs couraient dans tous les sens pour suivre les instructions de Miss Bingley. Emma regardait cette effervescence sans rien dire, mais elle était surprise que Miss Bingley n'ait pas commencé les préparatifs plus tôt dans la semaine. Mais après tout cela ne la concernait pas, elle n'avait rien y redire. Cependant, dans la matinée, une lettre arriva pour Emma et une autre pour Mr Bingley. Dans la sienne, Emma apprit que Bennet Fitzroy venait d'arriver chez son oncle et sa tante car il avait entendu des rumeurs assez déplaisantes à Londres sur des demoiselles Bennet et il était venu pour avoir une explication. Emma regarda sa lettre perplexe car elle était elle-même allée à Londres il y a peu et elle n'avait rien entendu. Puis elle se demanda si Miss Bingley, qui avait quand même quelques amies, n'avait pas fait courir ces bruits elle-même après la discussion avec son frère. Elle se leva et alla voir son frère et dit bien fort pour que Miss Bingley, qui ne se trouvait pas loin, entende :

« Savais-tu qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur les demoiselles Bennet à Londres ? »

Il la regarda surpris et lui dit :

« Non, il n'y avait rien. Pourquoi ?

— Elizabeth m'écrit pour me dire que son cousin est arrivé pour tirer cette affaire au clair. Il semblerait qu'elles ne soient que de pauvres campagnardes qui ne cherchent qu'à s'accaparer deux jeunes gentlemans riches. Je te laisse imaginer l'indignation de sa tante. »

Mr Bingley arriva à ce moment et dit à sa sœur :

« Nous aurons un invité de plus. Le neveu de Mr Bennet est arrivé de façon impromptue pour une histoire de famille et Mr Bennet demande s'il peut venir.

— Voilà qui est culotté quand même », fit Miss Bingley, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait entendu et qu'elle pensait être un manque de bienséance.

Emma soupira et hésita avant de dire aimablement :

« Au contraire, c'est plutôt aimable de la part Mr Bennet de demander. Certains n'ont pas cette politesse. Après tout, il aurait pu venir sans rien demander, votre frère n'ayant pas fait des invitations nominatives, mais ayant invité les gens par foyer. Or le neveu de Mr Bennet logeant chez lui fait partie de son foyer pour le temps de sa visite.

— Pourquoi ? Accepter de le recevoir un fils de commerçant n'est sûrement pas intéressant, répondit cette dernière, vexée de la réplique d'Emma.

— Je suis encore chez moi et si tu veux continuer à vivre avec moi tu feras ce que je te dis. De plus, nous parlons de Mr Bennet, qui est descendant de gentlemans, et non de sa femme. La personne que nous recevrons sera donc un gentleman héritier d'un grand domaine dans le Leicester (NdA : pour les comtés anglais, je me suis référée à une carte dont la « validité » va de 1800 à 1974 donc je pense que ne pas être trop éloignée de la réalité de l'auteur du livre au vu des références aux guerres napoléoniennes), alors tiens-toi correctement et ne me fais pas honte. »

Il partit en la laissant plantée là, sous le regard surpris d'Emma. Son frère le remarqua et lui proposa une promenade, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de lui parler seul. Elle le suivit et attendit qu'il parle. Il soupira et lui dit :

« Charles a surpris une conversation entre Mme Hurst et Miss Bingley. Cette dernière se montrait très véhémente à l'encontre de Miss Bennet. De plus, il a eu une discussion avec chacune de ses sœurs pour mettre les choses au point concernant les ambitions ridicules de Miss Bingley et il semblerait que cette dernière aurait été prête à faire en sorte de se compromettre pour être sûre de m'épouser. Bien sûr, Mme Hurst est certaine que sa sœur a dit cela dans un moment de colère, mais Charles lui est furieux.

— Je peux le comprendre. Si elle fait cela, elle perdra son honneur et ce déshonneur risque de compromettre son frère et sa sœur aussi. De plus, je me demande si elle n'est pas à l'origine des rumeurs à Londres car elle n'est pas au courant des relations des Bennet et considérer les deux sœurs comme des coureuses de fortune montre à quel point elle est mauvaise.

— Oui, elle risque de le regretter en voyant arriver Bennet Fitzroy. Quoiqu'il soit plus jeune que moi, il n'en reste pas moins l'un des célibataires les plus en vue de Londres. Le domaine dont il héritera de son père rapporte autant que le nôtre.

— Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu.

— Non, il ne vient que rarement à Londres car il vient juste de finir ses études. Il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgé que les sœurs Bennet.

— Ça doit être pour ça. Le connais-tu bien ?

— Oui, je l'ai fréquenté quand nous étions enfants et nous avons gardé le contact après. Il est d'ailleurs l'une des rares personnes à être au courant pour l'histoire entre Wickham et Georgie. Je ne savais pas comment le dire à sa mère donc je lui ai demandé de le faire. Pourquoi ?

— Tu as insulté sa cousine à plus d'une reprise. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit très heureux de te voir.

— N'y pense pas. Il va sûrement se moquer de moi, comme tu le ferais ou le ferait Richard. Il me connaît assez pour savoir que je n'avais en aucun cas envie de m'en prendre à sa cousine, surtout qu'il est aussi au courant pour Miss Bingley, vu que nous nous sommes malheureusement retrouvés ensemble plus d'une fois. »

Emma le regarda en souriant puis ils firent demi-tour car elle devait se préparer pour le bal. La présence de Mr Fitzroy auprès de Bennet serait sûrement un moment à ne pas rater car elle ne doutait pas que Miss Bingley referait des siennes. Emma se rendit dans sa chambre et fit sonner pour que la personne à son service vînt la préparer. N'étant pas mariée, elle devait se contenter d'une femme de chambre de la maison (NdA : ça vient d'une série qui se passe 1912 donc pas sûre que ce soit tout à fait exact), mais elle n'en avait cure : elle était habituée en temps normal à la partager avec sa sœur, là elle l'avait pour elle seule, c'était une bonne chose. Elle avait choisi depuis longtemps la robe qu'elle mettrait. C'était une robe qu'elle réservait normalement à une occasion spéciale, mais elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas donc elle avait choisi de faire plaisir à son frère, qui la lui avait offerte pour son dix-neuvième anniversaire avec l'aide de Georgiana. Elle sourit en y repensant, il avait dû se faire violence pour aller voir la couturière et cela uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa petite sœur. C'est cet homme-là qu'elle voulait faire découvrir à son amie. Elle voulait tellement le voir heureux et il semblerait que son bonheur passe par Elizabeth. Elle soupira pendant que la servante la coiffait, elle était pressée de revoir ses amies au bal et de revoir leur cousin Fiztroy. Enfin revoir est un bien grand mot, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était avant la naissance de sa sœur. Une fois prête, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre, elle demanda à la servante qui était encore là d'aller voir. Cette dernière revint avec son frère. Elle sourit en le voyant et se leva avec grâce pour se diriger vers lui. Il la regarda un moment puis dit :

« Tu es magnifique Emma. Georgie avait raison, cette robe te va à merveille. Je pense que d'ici peu je risque de perdre ma petite sœur.

— Tu ne me perdra pas. Même mariée, je resterai ta petite sœur. Le fait que je quitte Pemberley ne signe pas la fin de nos rapports.

— Mais ça sera différent. »

Il soupira puis lui tendit son bras, il voulait profiter de la présence de sa sœur temps qu'elle était là. Il voyait la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle était devenue et savait que le jour où elle rencontrerait quelqu'un digne d'elle arriverait vite. Ils rejoignirent leurs hôtes et Mr Bingley leur dit de rejoindre la salle de bal. Après tout ils étaient des invités, ils n'avaient pas à accueillir les invités de leurs hôtes. Ils y avaient déjà quelques invités. Entre autres une partie du régiment. Les autres invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres, puis Darcy eut la surprise de voir Wickham et sentit Emma se tendre, signe qu'elle aussi l'avait vu. Mais à ce moment les Bennet arrivèrent avec leurs hôtes. Mr Darcy eut le plaisir de reconnaître son ami, qui avait à son bras Miss Elizabeth. Il se dirigea donc vers lui avec sa sœur au bras et, arrivant devant eux, il salua la famille. Les plus jeunes filles se précipitèrent dans la salle sous le regard désapprobateur de leur cousin. Puis il se tourna vers Darcy et dit :

« Alors voici l'homme qui a insulté ma cousine. »

La cousine en question rougit violemment et dit :

« Bennet, arrête je te prie.

— Allons Lizzie, si je ne peux plus me moquer de mon ami pour son manque de discernement, qui le fera ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Fitzroy, ma sœur me l'a bien fait comprendre. D'ailleurs vous souvenez-vous de ma sœur, Miss Darcy ?

— Oui, mais dans mes souvenirs Miss Darcy n'était qu'une toute petite fille. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et la salua de façon plus conventionnelle. Emma lui sourit et l'observa, il y avait indubitablement un lien de famille entre Elizabeth et lui. On pouvait même dire qu'Elizabeth semblait avoir plus de liens physiquement parlant avec son cousin qu'avec Jane, sapropre sœur. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Elizabeth, qui lui demandait quelque chose avec un petit sourire. Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle était encore en train de l'observer. Elle se retourna vers son amie et lui dit :

« Alors, y a-t-il des problèmes à Londres ?

— Oui, ma tante a entendu une rumeur et a envoyé immédiatement mon cousin pour savoir d'où cela peut venir. La seule personne ayant un intérêt et se croyant supérieure à nous se trouve ici malheureusement.

— Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée. Tiens, je viens de voir Miss Lucas : si nous allions la saluer ? »

Emma se tourna vers son frère et lui dit :

« Je te laisse en bonne compagnie Fitzwilliam. »

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit. Emma se tourna vers son amie, qu'elle entendit dire :

« Tiens-toi bien Bennet. Je n'aimerais pas devoir écrire à ma chère tante. Et n'embête pas trop Mr Darcy, il doit supporter la sœur de son ami.

— Ne t'inquiète donc pas Lizzie : je sais quand même me tenir en public. »

Elle le regarda, dubitative, puis elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna vers Miss Lucas. Emma la suivit en souriant et en chemin elle dit :

« Pourquoi prendre la défense de mon frère de cette façon ?

— Je me suis rendu4 compte de ce que votre frère doit ressentir quand Bennet nous accompagnées hier à Meryton et lui n'est qu'héritier. En plus, mon cher cousin est persuadé que votre frère est la personne qu'il me faudrait et j'ai peur qu'il n'y fasse allusion. »

Darcy observa Miss Elizabeth, il venait de remarquer quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Elle ressemblait un peu à sa cousine Anne. Elle était en un sens très différente d'elle et en même temps semblable. Il comprenait mieux ce qui l'incitait à être aussi dur avec elle : sa ressemblance avec Anne. Pourtant, elle était tellement plus belle et plus pleine de vie. Il entendit alors son ami se mettre à rire, il le regarda surpris et ce dernier lui dit :

« Alors, il semble que ma cousine soit assez belle pour vous tenter.

— Je vois que l'on ne peut rien vous cacher. Je n'arrive pas à me pardonner cette phrase. Je dois admettre que j'avais à peine jeté un regard à votre cousine ce jour-là.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends, et Lizzie aussi : elle sait à quel point c'est dur pour moi. Elle en a encore eu un exemple hier à Meryton. Vous avez blessé son orgueil, mais je connais ma cousine et je sais ce qu'elle cherche chez un époux.

— En quoi suis-je concerné ?

— Vous le verrez bien assez tôt.

— Je trouve vraiment étrange que vous me parliez de ça. Votre cousine n'approuverait sûrement pas.

— Il y a peu de chance effectivement. Lizzie ressemble tellement à ma mère que cela risque de mal finir pour moi. »

Darcy jeta un regard à son ami et il le vit regarder Miss Elizabeth avec un sourire attendri. Il pouvait voir qu'il y avait de forts liens entre eux. Pourtant, il n'en avait que peu entendu parler et ne l'avais jamais vue. Il en fit la réflexion à Mr Fitzroy, qui sourit tristement et dit :

« Ma mère n'a jamais eu de bonnes relations avec mon grand-père et ma tante. Elle aime son frère, mais pas sa femme. De ce fait, nous ne pouvons voir autant nos cousines que nous le souhaitons et nous évitons de parler d'elles car nous savions que cela la faisait souffrir. Mère a réussi à se mêler de l'éducation de Jane et Elizabeth, mais malheureusement pas celle des trois autres filles et on en voit le résultat.

— Oui, il est sûr que Miss Bennet et Miss Elizabeth sont toute deux très dignes et d'une retenue parfaite. »

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth et Emma avaient rejoint Miss Lucas et toutes trois s'étaient mises à discuter. Miss Lucas était surprise de la présence de Mr Fitzroy, Elizabeth répéta donc la même chose qu'à Emma. Miss Lucas remarqua ensuite le regard de MM. Darcy et Fitzroy sur Elizabeth. Cette dernière se sentit rougir et dit :

« Mon cousin a décidé d'être mon garde du corps. Il a remarqué que Mr Collins avait un comportement douteux donc il veut être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

— Il n'y a pas que lui. J'ai vu Wickham tout à l'heure, fit Emma.

— Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'espère que Bennet ne le sait pas. J'ai peur de sa réaction.

— Pourquoi ? Le connaît-il ? » demanda Charlotte Lucas.

Emma et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard et Emma dit :

« C'est un vieil ami de mon frère, quoique les événements ayant eu lieu dans nos familles respectives font que je ne le connais que très peu et qu'il a caché ses cousines à tout le monde. Par conséquent il connaît effectivement tout de l'histoire de Mr Wickham. »

Les trois amies étaient encore en train de discuter quand une personne se glissa vers elles. Elle se plaça derrière Elizabeth et lui parla à l'oreille. Cette dernière se décala rapidement et dit :

« Je vous prie de vous éloigner. Je ne vous ai jamais permis de vous approcher de moi de cette manière déplacée. »

L'homme sourit et dit :

« Voyons Miss Elizabeth, vous devrez être un peu plus ouverte.

— Je vous demande de ne plus l'approcher Mr Wickham », fit Charlotte en se plaçant près de son amie tout comme Emma.

Mr Wickham sourit et dit en se tournant vers Emma :

« Que vois-je ? Miss Emma Darcy, l'un des plus beaux partis du Derbyshire. Je suis surpris de vous voir avec des jeunes filles de cette condition.

— En quoi la présence de Miss Darcy auprès de ma cousine est-elle un problème Wickham ? »

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir Bennet Fitzroy et Fitzwilliam Darcy, deux des hommes qu'il tenait plus que tout à éviter, derrière lui. Cependant Mr Fitzroy se détourna de lui et se précipita près de sa cousine.

« Lizzie, vas-tu bien ?

— Oui. Vous êtes intervenus à temps. Je ne sais pas si Charlotte et Emma auraient pu le retenir.

— Viens Lizzie. Allons voir oncle Henry, Je suis sûr qu'il voudra être au courant de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

— En es-tu sûr ?

— Oui Lizzie. Je refuse de laisser cet homme s'en sortir encore une fois.

— Bennet ?

— Non rien. Lizzie, viens avec moi. »

Emma, qui s'était placée près de son frère, regarda son amie partir. Puis elle se tourna vers Wickham, qui était toujours là, souriant. Elle le regarda et dit :

« À votre place, je ne sourirais pas. Vous allez le regretter, les Bennet sont connus et appréciés. De plus, tout le monde sait que Miss Elizabeth est une jeune fille respectable.

— Toute jeune fille peut céder, Miss Darcy.

— Suffit Wickham. Je ne me répéterai pas : laissez les miens. Miss Elizabeth étant une amie d'Emma et la nièce d'ami de la famille, elle fait donc parti des miens », répliqua Darcy en colère.

Wickham eut un petit sourire vainqueur sur le visage et s'en retourna. Emma comprit immédiatement qu'il avait compris bien trop de choses par cette phrase de son frère. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Emma se tourna vers lui et dit :

« Tu viens de lui donner la confirmation de ton attirance pour Miss Elizabeth.

— Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû l'inclure.

— De toute façon, il en a après elle. Il faut lui dire qui il est réellement.

— Non. Mr Fitzroy est présent, elle ne risque rien. »

Emma regarda son frère, dépitée, mais n'insista pas : le repas avait été sonné et elle avait une promesse à respecter pendant le repas. Elle eut la surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de plan de table défini. Elle retrouva Elizabeth et lui dit :

« Allez-vous bien ?

— Oui, mon père discute avec Mr Bingley et le colonel Forster. J'espère que cela ne causera pas de scandale. Ma famille n'en a pas besoin.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Elizabeth. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable. »

Elle soupira puis se retourna vers la table et remarqua la même chose qu'Emma. Elle dit alors :

« Avez-vous vu ? Il n'y a pas de plan de table. Pour un événement de cette taille n'est-ce pas inhabituel ?

— J'aurais fait également un plan de table et, chaque fois que j'ai assisté à un bal, il y avait un plan de table.

— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai vu lors de la seule saison à laquelle j'ai participé. »

Elle se regardèrent et se demandèrent si c'était par manque d'éducation ou juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas ajouter de décorum inutile dans une société qu'elle jugeait inférieure que Miss Bingley n'en avait pas fait. Mais la présence de personnes importantes dans la société risquait de lui porter préjudice car elle était sûre que Mr Fitzroy le dirait à sa mère dès qu'il aurait eu la confirmation qu'elle était la raison des rumeurs sur les demoiselles Bennet. Emma sourit en pensant que ses ruses allaient se retourner contre elle. Elle se plaça donc près de ses amies et eu la surprise de voir Mr Fitzroy se placer près d'elles. Il regarda sa cousine et dit :

« Mr Wickham est parti. Il a de plus interdiction de s'approcher de tes sœurs et toi.

— Bien mais je suppose que ça ne changera rien, mais au moins j'aurai un peu de tranquillité pour ce bal, fit Elizabeth.

— Accepteras-tu de m'accompagner après ce bal ?

— Comment ça ?

— Mère voudrait que tu viennes passer un peu de temps avec nous, elle voulait que Jane vienne aussi mais il semblerait qu'il soit plus important qu'elle reste ici.

— Qu'en pensent mes parents ?

— Ton père est d'accord et ta mère devra se soumettre à sa décision.

— Je ne sais pas Bennet. Je ne peux pas laisser tout le monde.

— Elizabeth, vous devez vous mettre à l'abri. Wickham ne vous laissera pas. Je vous en supplie Elizabeth, protégez-vous », fit Emma en la regardant.

Elizabeth soupira puis accepta de suivre son cousin. Ce dernier lui sourit puis se leva pour aller rejoindre Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy, alors que Jane se trouvait entre Mr Bingley et Miss Bingley.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Le repas se passa relativement bien, Elizabeth surveillant ses sœurs avec l'aide de son cousin et de son père. Il n'y eut pour une fois pas de débordements, y compris de la part de sa mère, ce qui fut un grand réconfort pour elle. Au moment où les jeunes filles commencèrent à montrer leurs talents, Elizabeth regarda son amie. Emma soupira et se leva avec grâce avant de tendre la main à Elizabeth en disant :

« J'accepte de jouer mais vous vous devriez chanter. D'après Miss Lucas et Jane, vous avez une voix magnifique. »

Cette dernière soupira et suivit son amie jusqu'au piano, elle pouvait bien faire cela. Elles s'installèrent et Elisabeth fut soulagée de voir qu'elle connaissait très bien la partition choisie par Emma. À la surprise de Miss Bingley, les deux jeunes filles s'accordèrent à merveille et enchantèrent leur auditoire car, si Elizabeth n'avait pas assez travaillé son piano, pour le chant, c'était tout autre et elle était très douée. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini, elles laissèrent la place à d'autres jeunes filles. Emma se tourna vers son amie et lui dit :

« Pourquoi avoir caché votre don pour le chant ?

— Parce qu'il n'est pas associé à la passion pour la musique. Je ne suis pas assez douée au piano pour pouvoir me donner en spectacle. Mais il est vrai qu'être accompagnée par une personne aussi talentueuse que vous aide à mettre en avant ce goût pour le chant. »

Emma sourit à son amie et elles se rassirent toutes deux à leur place. Emma avait un peu peur de pousser un peu loin son avantage et de compromettre la demande de son frère, mais elle voulait savoir :

« Elizabeth, pensez-vous que vous pourriez accorder une danse à mon frère s'il vous le demande ? »

Elizabeth réfléchit puis dit :

« Oui je pense que ce serait envisageable. Mais il faut qu'il en fasse la demande et je sais qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement cette activité

— Oui, la danse n'est certes pas son loisir favori, mais je pense qu'il en est de même pour votre cousin.

— Effectivement, Bennet a beau être un excellent danseur, seules peu de jeunes filles ont la chance de pouvoir l'avoir pour partenaire. Cependant il aime bien la danse, donc il se force un peu car il sait que de toute manière, qu'il danse ou non, il sera objet de convoitises donc il préfère s'amuser. Mais il est quand même plus jeune que votre frère et n'a pas les mêmes responsabilités. »

Emma sourit à son amie, les retrouvailles avec son cousin lui avaient fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. Elizabeth prenait conscience de ce que pouvait vivre son frère, quoique ce ne soit pas une excuse pour être impoli. Elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que tout n'était pas excusable dans son comportement. Elle regarda en direction de son frère, qui se trouvait entre ses deux amis, et fut surprise de croiser son regard. Il lui fit un petit sourire, puis retourna à sa conversation avec Mr Fitzroy, Mr Bingley semblait être trop préoccupé par sa voisine pour participer à la conversation au grand amusement de Bennet. Cependant, à un moment, elle vit le visage de Mr Fitzroy se tendre, elle le fit remarquer à son amie, qui regarda rapidement son cousin et pâlit : ce dernier semblait fusiller du regard son hôtesse, qui se trouvait face à lui. Elizabeth ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait dit mais elle savait que, quand son cousin avait ce genre de regard, il valait mieux qu'elle intervienne rapidement. Emma regarda son amie se lever précipitamment et décida de la suivre pour être sûre que la situation ne dégénère pas car elle n'aimait pas non plus le regard de son frère. En arrivant, elle vit Elizabeth poser la main sur l'épaule de son cousin et lui dire :

« Bennet, calme-toi.

— Alors il semblerait que j'aie raison et que vous soyez une coureuse de fortune et une opportunisme Miss Elizabeth, fit Miss Bingley avec mépris.

— Je ne vous permets pas. Ma cousine n'a rien à voir avec une parvenue comme vous. »

Mr Fitzroy venait de se lever.

« Bennet, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Laisse-la dire, nous nous connaissons la vérité et nous pourrons dire à tante Helen qui est responsable de la rumeur à Londres. »

Emma regarda Elizabeth calmer son cousin, qui la regarda et soupira avant de se rasseoir et de dire :

« Lizzie, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de pardonner à ce genre de personnes.

— Elles n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux, cependant je ne pardonne pas. Je sais de plus que tante Helen n'en a pas fini avec elle. Je suis sûre que Miss Bingley regrettera ses rumeurs au prochain bal des Fitzroy. Tante Helen n'a que rarement exclu une personne pour avoir porté atteinte à sa famille et nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il risque de se passer. Cette punition sera sûrement plus forte pour elle que tout ce que tu pourrais faire. En plus, cela se serait retourné contre toi.

— Lizzie, j'aimerais que tu aies moins souvent raison.

— Tu t'ennuierais si je ne te surveillais pas. »

Elle lui sourit et entraîna son amie avec elle pour retourner à leur place. Une fois là, elles se rassirent et Elizabeth resta un moment à surveiller son cousin mais Miss Bingley ne refit pas de vagues et, quand les danses commencèrent, il semblait d'excellente humeur en venant pour inviter sa cousine. Elizabeth lui sourit et prit sa main pour le suivre sur la piste de danse. Emma regarda son amie évoluer avec grâce : elle semblait être bien plus accomplie qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le remarquait. Son amie était d'une modestie totale et n'avait absolument pas le goût à la richesse et aux excès. Elle avait des goûts simples comme le montrait sa robe de ce soir, robe qui, contrairement à ce que pensait Miss Bingley, était faite avec des tissus de la meilleure qualité. En regardant Elizabeth, Emma remarqua à quel point son amie et le cousin de cette dernière se ressemblaient. Elle trouvait cela étrange de voir à quel point Elizabeth et sa sœur Mary pouvaient être différentes physiquement de leurs sœurs. Pourtant, elles étaient assez proches physiquement de leur cousin, en particulier ce soir, où Miss Mary était habillée avec une robe proche de celles que portaient ses deux aînées donc avait été mise en valeur, au lieu de se cacher comme elle le faisait habituellement dans des tenues plus strictes. Emma sentit une personne près d'elle. Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant son frère observer le couple Bennet-Fitzroy, elle aimait voir cette étincelle dans son regard. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis si longtemps :

« Qu'a dit Miss Bingley pour mettre Mr Fitzroy dans cet état ?

— Elle demandait à Mr Fitzroy si le mensonge qu'elle avait entendu sur son lien avec "ces petites campagnardes opportunistes" était véridique ou erroné.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'est mis dans un état pareil. Il a dû entendre pire non ?

— Justement, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée là. En essayant de se faire bien voir par lui, elle a empiré les choses car, si nous ne prêtons pas réellement attention aux origines des Bingley, ce n'est pas les cas des parents de Mr Fitzroy. Ils ont toujours du mal à accepter que des personnes avec ces origines se mêlent à la haute société. Ils ont accepté de les recevoir une fois pour me faire plaisir, mais le comportement de Miss Bingley les a tellement choqués qu'ils ont refusé de la recevoir encore et donc son frère. Pourtant ils n'ont jamais rien dit sur eux, ce qui fait que personne ne s'est détourné d'eux. Mais le fait qu'elle s'en soit prise aux demoiselles Bennet risque de nuire à Charles.

— Je croyais que Mr Fitzroy l'apprécie.

— Oui et Miss Elizabeth aussi. Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui font les listes d'invités.

— Je vois. Penses-tu que cela risque de faire du tort à Mr Bingley par rapport à Jane ?

— Non. Je suis presque sûr que c'est l'une des raisons qui ont poussé ton amie à accepter de se rendre chez sa tante. »

Emma regarda son amie saluer son cousin et revenir vers elle. Elle voyait à quel point son amie était heureuse de passer du temps avec son cousin, mais elle savait aussi qu'Elizabeth aimait la danse. Pourtant elle aurait nié si on le lui avait demandé. Elizabeth ressemblait très peu aux autres jeunes filles de leur âge. Ces dernières feraient tout pour se faire épouser, mais pas Elizabeth : elle cherchait un compagnon plus qu'un mari. Elle cherchait quelqu'un qui pourrait la comprendre et la respecter et qui saurait se faire respecter d'elle. Emma se demandait si elle arriverait à ressentir cela pour son frère. Elle regarda son frère et fut surprise de le voir se diriger vers les deux cousins. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles et son frère mena Elizabeth sur la piste de danse sous le regard amusé de Charlotte et Emma. Jane elle fit un doux sourire en voyant sa sœur et Mr Darcy s'avancer. Cette dernière étant libre, Mr Fitzroy l'invita à danser pendant que Mr Bingley s'avançait vers Emma pour l'inviter. Elle accepta avec plaisir et put mieux observer son amie et son frère. Tous deux semblaient un peu tendus au début puis, la danse avançant, ils se détendirent. Si Sir William n'était pas venu les interrompre, Emma aurait été prête à parier que son frère aurait sûrement souri avant la fin. Mais le discours de ce dernier fit rougir Elizabeth, qui regarda le sol, et se refermer Fitzwilliam. Elle aurait aimé être plus proche pour pouvoir entendre ce que Sir William avait bien pu dire pour les rendre si tendus. À la fin de la danse, elle se dirigea vers son frère et l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier lui demanda :

« Es-tu sûre des sentiments de Miss Bennet envers Charles ?

— Oui. Pourquoi ?

— Il semble que tous attentent des fiançailles pour bientôt.

— Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Tu es le premier à dire que les Fitzroy3n'apprécient pas beaucoup les Bingley. Je pense que ton ami a dû en parler avec ses cousines. De ce fait, je suis sûre que si elle l'accepte, ce sera pour de bonnes raisons et non pour son argent.

— Tu as raison. Au vu de leur famille, il est logique que Miss Bennet ne montre pas plus son attachement à Mr Bingley. Les Fitzroy sont très attachés à la bienséance et la discrétion et les deux aînées sont tout à fait dans cet esprit.

— Sinon, ta danse t'a-t-elle plu ?

— Emma !

— Allons mon cher frère, tu sais très bien que je sais tout. Tu me l'as avoué toi-même à Londres. Alors ?

— Miss Elizabeth est une excellente partenaire et elle est en plus de la plus exquise des compagnies. Voilà es-tu satisfaite ?

— Pour le moment. Mais j'ai une autre personne à interroger.

— Qui donc ?

— Mon amie voyons. Et je pense que tu as des comptes à rendre au cousin de ta belle. »

Elle lui montra du regard Mr Fitzroy, qui se dirigeait vers eux, pendant qu'elle s'échappait pour se diriger vers son amie. Cette dernière semblait gênée, Emma décida donc de ne pas insister si son amie se désistait :

« Elizabeth, qu'avez-vous pensé de votre cavalier ?

— C'est une personne des plus intéressantes. Je ne verrai aucun inconvénient à mieux le connaître. C'est la seule chose que je puisse dire pour le moment, même si je dois admettre que je comprends mieux votre attachement pour votre frère. »

Emma sourit en entendant son amie parler ainsi de son frère. Peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Mais elle n'aurait jamais osé en faire part à aucun d'entre eux. Elle sourit et demanda :

« Quand partirez-vous ?

— Sûrement d'ici deux ou trois jours. Ma tante, qui ne pouvait organiser son traditionnel bal de Noël, a décidé de le faire plus tard cette année. Elle veut que mon cousin, et moi par extension, soyons présents.

— A-t-elle envoyé les invitations ?

— Non pas encore. Elle doit vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de bal au moment prévu car elle sait qu'il y en avait un à une époque. »

— Pourquoi vous demander aussi tôt ?

— Je pense que, vu la teneur des rumeurs, elle semble vouloir me préparer à organiser de grands événements.

— Pardon ? »

Elizabeth rougit et dit :

« La rumeur est nominative Emma. En réalité, les noms de Mr Bingley et de votre frère sont associés aux nôtres.

— Je comprends mieux que votre tante vous fasse venir auprès d'elle.

— Emma je vous prie. Il s'agit de votre frère. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la personne la mieux pour lui. J'ai beau avoir eu une éducation en partie aidée par ma tante, je reste la fille d'un gentleman pauvre, mon grand-père ayant ruiné la famille.

— Elizabeth, mon frère n'a aucun besoin d'une épouse avec une dot élevée. Il lui faut juste une épouse qui l'aime pour lui et non pour son domaine. Mais ni vous ni lui n'en êtes là. De plus, vous n'y êtes pour rien si Miss Bingley a lancé cette rumeur. Par contre, maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus, je vais prévenir mon frère pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris.

— Emma, êtes-vous sûre qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur ? Nous commençons juste à nous connaître assez pour avoir des discussions intéressantes.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Elizabeth. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. »

Elizabeth soupira. Elle aimait beaucoup Emma et commençait à apprécier son frère mais cette rumeur les concernant la dérangeait, surtout quand on savait qu'il était très réservé pour justement éviter ce genre de rumeur. Emma changea alors de discussion, ne voulant pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Elles discutèrent un peu en étant régulièrement interrompues par des invitations. Certaines furent acceptées et d'autre non. Emma eut la joie de voir son frère inviter encore deux fois son amie. Il l'invita elle aussi, ainsi que Miss Bennet. Elle les vit discuter, sûrement pour s'assurer des sentiments de Miss Bennet pour son ami. Emma savait qu'il la croyait, mais il devait s'en assurer à sa façon quand même. Le bal se passa remarquablement bien, les deux soucis du début passèrent inaperçus.

Pourtant, le lendemain, il se passa quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Mr Fitzroy se présenta assez tôt, sans pour autant qu'il soit trop tôt. Il avait su faire entre l'urgence et la bienséance. Il demanda à voir Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy. Emma échangea un regard surpris avec son frère mais ne laissa rien voir et se replongea dans son livre. Peu après, Mr Bingley sortit furieux de son bureau, Fitzwilliam semblait être également très en colère et Emma se demanda ce que son amie lui avait caché concernant les rumeurs londoniennes. Elle regarda Mr Bingley demander à sa sœur de le suivre. Mais elle ne dit rien se contenta se saluer le visiteur, qui lui dit :

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous déranger, mais je dois partir demain et cette affaire ne pouvait pas attendre. Ma mère tenait à ce qu'elle soit réglée avant mon départ.

— Partez-vous déjà ?

— Oui, ma mère estime que, vu les rumeurs, il est plus que temps que mes cousines retournent dans le monde et elle veut que ma chère cousine Elizabeth l'aide à préparer le bal. Mais ma mère hésite toujours sur la date donc je pense que ce n'est qu'une excuse pour protéger Elizabeth des manigances de ma tante.

— Quand votre mère voudrait-elle organiser le bal cette année ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose de vous le dire, mais bon vous êtes sur la liste d'invités comme tous les ans donc je vais vous le dire. Elle voudrait le faire à la période où votre mère faisait le sien, enfin uniquement pour cette année : nous reprendrons nos habitudes après.

— Je vous remercie de nous avoir prévenus, Fitzroy, et dites à votre mère que tant qu'il n'y aura pas de Mme Darcy, il n'y aura pas de bal, lui dit Mr Darcy.

— Je vous remercie. Je suis désolé que vous ayez été mêlé à cette sordide histoire ainsi que Miss Georgiana, répondit Mr Fitzroy.

— Comment cela Georgiana ? demanda Emma.

— Que vous a dit Elizabeth sur les rumeurs ?

— Pas grand-chose. Seulement que le nom de mon frère et de Mr Bingley avait été cité.

— Miss Bingley a insinué que Mr Bingley et votre jeune sœur se seraient fiancés.

— Pardon ? »

Emma sentit la colère monter en elle.

« Je comprends mieux la raison du silence de ma cousine. Elle devait se douter de votre réaction Miss Darcy. »

Emma sourit et dit :

« Oui, Elizabeth me connaît mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.

— Elizabeth a une grande capacité à juger les caractères, du moins en temps normal. Il semble que sa clairvoyance ne soit plus ce qu'elle était, à moins que ce ne soit son orgueil bafoué qui parlait, ce qui en un sens ne serait pas étonnant. »

Emma sourit encore plus à cette phrase, sachant de qui Mr Fitzroy voulait parler. Ils discutèrent ensuite des projets des Darcy dans les semaines à venir, Bennet Fitzroy attendant le retour de Mr Bingley pour prendre congé. Au bout d'un moment la discussion tomba sur le locataire de Netherfield et de ses progrès et surtout de l'espoir de Mr Fitzroy de ne pas retrouver une cousine avec le cœur brisé la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Mr Bingley sorti enfin de son bureau et Miss Bingley monta rapidement dans ses appartements pendant que son frère revenait vers ses invités et visiteur. Il soupira et dit :

« Mr Fitzroy, je m'excuse encore du comportement de ma sœur. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer qu'elle aille jusque-là en oubliant toute bienséance et en oubliant son rang.

— Je sais que vous êtes de bonne foi, vous ressemblez trop à ma cousine Miss Bennet pour voir le mal. Malheureusement, cette histoire risque de vous fermer de nombreuse porte à Londres. Sans l'amitié de Mr Darcy pour vous et la demande de mes cousines, je pense que ma mère ne vous aurait jamais plus reçu, même si les espoirs de ma tante se réalisent. Mais vous avez de la chance : elle ne peut rien refuser à Miss Elizabeth, fit Mr Fitzroy.

— J'ignorais le poids de Miss Elizabeth. Je vous prie de lui transmettre mes remerciements. Quant à ma sœur, elle va aller vivre avec les Hurst. Je me refuse à la loger plus longtemps. Vraiment je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a pris de se comporter de cette façon.

— Ma cousine est soit adorée soit détestée. Je pense que votre sœur était jalouse de Miss Bennet : ma cousine est malheureusement pour elle d'une extrême beauté et, lors de sa seule saison, beaucoup se sont intéressés à elle pour sa beauté et le lien de parenté avec nous. Jane n'a pas la capacité de se défendre de sa sœur malheureusement, elle est trop douce et gentille », fit tristement Fitzroy. Puis il se ressaisit et dit : « Bien, excusez-moi, mais je dois envoyer un exprès à ma mère pour lui annoncer que tout est arrangé et notre départ à Miss Elizabeth et moi. »

Il salua tout le monde puis partit. Mr Bingley semblait abattu par la tournure des événements. Il ne se savait pas quoi faire, il ne devait sa place dans le monde qu'à ses amis et ce que venait de faire sa sœur le mettait dans l'embarra et surtout compromettait ses plans pour l'avenir. Emma le remarqua et dit :

« Mr Bingley, ne devriez-vous pas aussi vous rendre à Longbourn pour savoir si vos projets sont toujours possibles ? Après tout il semblerait que les demoiselles Bennet vous défendent et Miss Elizabeth me disait que la seule volonté de son père concernant les époux de ses filles étaient qu'ils soient dignes d'elles et surtout qu'ils les rendent heureuses.

— Le pensez-vous vraiment Miss Darcy ?

— Si ma sœur vous le dit, Bingley, c'est que c'est vrai. Faites ce que vous avez à faire », lui répondit Darcy en souriant.

Mr Bingley regarda son ami et sembla réfléchir avant de les quitter, sûrement pour se rendre à Longbourn. Emma sourit en se disant qu'une de ses amies aurait au moins la chance d'avoir trouvé une personne qui lui plaisait réellement et qui allait la demander en mariage. Elle aurait voulu que son frère puisse faire la même chose mais il était encore un peu trop tôt pour cela.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Emma avait réfléchi un peu puis elle s'était rappelé2 que le bal annuel de ses parents avait lieu au mois de février. Pourquoi faire venir Miss Elizabeth si tôt – trois mois faisaient long pour préparer le bal, surtout si la liste des invités était faite comme le laissait croire la phrase de Mr Fitzroy ? Les jours qui suivirent le départ de Miss Elizabeth furent longs pour Emma. Certes, elle passait du temps avec Jane pour discuter de ses fiançailles car Mr Bingley avait enfin fait sa demande. Mais elle était seule, son frère et Mr Bingley s'isolaient régulièrement pour discuter et Jane n'avait que le mariage en tête. La seule chose qui lui changeait un peu les idées était le souvenir du récit qu'Elizabeth et Jane lui avaient fait du rejet de la demande en mariage de Mr Collins à Elizabeth. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir et en même temps plaindre le pauvre homme, qui soit dit en passant s'était vite remis de sa déception en faisant une seconde demande peu après à Miss Lucas, qui elle l'avait acceptée. Emma n'avait pas été plus surprise que ça. Elle avait l'air d'une personne qui s'était résignée à ne pas faire un mariage d'amour et pour elle c'était un bon parti au vu de son âge et de sa dot. Elle soupira en se demandant pourquoi ils étaient encore là, Emma savait que son frère aimait passer les fêtes de fin d'année à Pemberley, surtout que les personnes qui dépendaient d'eux auraient sûrement des demandes comme tous les ans. Mais là, il ne semblait pas pressé de partir. Un matin qu'ils se promenait dans les jardins de Netherfield, Emma en fit la remarque à son frère, qui lui dit :

« Charles semble un peu anxieux à l'idée de rester seul ici quoique je doive admettre que je me demande pourquoi vu qu'il passe la plupart de son temps à Longbourn. De plus, j'ai fait dire que nous ne serions pas là cette année. Mme Fitzroy aimerait que Georgiana passe les fêtes à peu de distance d'elle. Et donc nous devons rester ici encore un peu.

— Georgiana va venir ?

— Oui les Fitzroy la prendront à leur passage à Londres et viendront avec elle.

— Elle fera donc la connaissance d'Elizabeth avant de nous revoir, fit Emma avec un petit sourire.

— Il semblerait, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle connaisse le nom de Miss Elizabeth.

— Bien sûr que si. Nous lui avons parlé tous les deux d'une Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Je ne pense pas que Georgie oublie le nom de la seule jeune femme dont notre frère parle dans ses lettres en dehors de moi.

— Emma, n'exagère pas.

— Je n'exagère en rien. Georgiana me l'a dit dans plusieurs de ses lettres Fitzwilliam. Te rends-tu compte que même notre innocente petite sœur s'est rendu3 compte de quelque chose ? »

Il lança un regard agacé à sa sœur, qui lui en retourna un amusé. Puis il soupira, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Georgiana ne dise rien sur les compliments qu'il faisait de Miss Elizabeth à cette dernière sinon, il était sûr que Miss Elizabeth n'accepterait pas de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Emma, elle, continuait à le regarder avec un sourire. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu dire à leur sœur pour craindre cette rencontre car, si elle savait qu'il avait parlé d'Elizabeth à leur sœur, elle ignorait ce qu'il avait pu dire. Mais connaissant leur sœur, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Ils continuèrent leur promenade puis furent rentrés pour le repas de midi. Dans l'après-midi, une lettre arriva pour Emma et elle alla dans le salon pour pouvoir la lire en paix, pendant que son frère et Mr Bingley partaient faire une promenade à cheval, qui irait sûrement jusqu'à Longbourn pour lui. Emma fut heureuse en reconnaissant l'écriture de son amie.

 _Ma chère Emma,_

 _Je suis désolée de vous écrire si tard, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps jusqu'à présent. Ma tante tient à me refaire ma garde-robe pour la prochaine saison. Elle estime que maintenant que Jane est fiancée, il est temps que je trouve moi aussi un époux. Je suppose que les fiançailles de Jane ne sont qu'une excuse mais je la laisse faire. De ce fait en plus de la robe pour le bal du mois de février, je me retrouve à devoir me faire faire tout un tas d'autres robes. Vous qui me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne suis pas une personne particulièrement dépensière et qui aime la simplicité, vous devez savoir à quel point ce genre d'activité me déplaît. Cependant, je ne peux pas m'en plaindre car mon père semble tout à fait d'accord avec ma tante. On parle même de présenter Mary à la saison prochaine. Je pense que ma tante a dû avoir une discussion épistolaire assez agitée ces derniers temps avec mon père pour qu'il accepte._

 _Mes journées sont aussi très occupées par le bal de février. Je pense que ma tante n'a pas besoin d'aide, mais qu'elle fait ça pour nous préparer ma cousine et moi à organiser ce genre d'événement seules une fois que nous serons mariées car, pour elle, il n'est pas question que ses nièces ou sa fille ne sachent pas le faire. J'ai beau lui faire remarquer que je ne trouverai peut-être pas de mari dans la bonne société, rien n'y fait. Elle se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et les rares fois où Bennet m'a entendue dire cela il est parti en riant. Je n'arrive pas réellement à comprendre leur attitude._

En entendant cette phrase, Emma se mit elle aussi à rire en se disant que son amie était bien aveugle. Mais il fallait qu'elle le découvre toute seule. Emma se demandait aussi si Mr Fitzroy n'avait pas prévenu sa mère de l'attrait que son frère avait pour Elizabeth. Elle reprit la lecture de la lettre de son amie, se disant que de toute façon elle n'aurait sûrement pas la réponse à cette question.

 _Je commence même à être pressée de rentrer, c'est pour vous dire. En parlant de rentrer, j'ai appris que j'aurais l'honneur de voyager depuis Londres avec votre jeune sœur, que ma tante doit déposer à Netherfield. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas les journées trop longues : entre les fiançailles de Jane et celles de Charlotte, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de personnes à qui parler, en dehors de votre frère qui doit quand même être occupé._

 _Je vais être dans l'obligation de vous laisser car j'entends ma tante m'appeler, sûrement pour vérifier une dernière fois la liste d'invités au bal, alors que - soyons honnêtes - je ne connais pas assez les familles des environs pour savoir si elle a oublié quelqu'un d'important comme elle semble le croire._

 _En espérant vous revoir le plus vite possible_

 _Votre amie_

 _Elisabeth Bennet._

Emma sourit en lisant la lettre, elle retrouvait la gaîté de son amie dedans et son caractère totalement désintéressé. Les belles robes que sa tante tentait de lui faire acheter semblaient lui poser un problème. Elle venait de terminer la réponse pour son amie quand elle vit son frère entrer seul dans la pièce. Elle le regarda, surprise, il lui sourit en lui disant que Mr Bingley avait envie de rendre visite à Jane. Elle eut un petit sourire puis finit de cacheter sa lettre et de la donner à un serviteur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son frère pour lui demander s'il voulait qu'elle lui joue quelque chose. Ce dernier accepta avec joie et alla s'asseoir près d'elle comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il la regarda jouer – elle semblait transportée comme à chaque fois – puis il se laissa porter par la musique, se souvenant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue jouer. Il sourit en se rappelant la voix merveilleuse qui l'avait accompagnée ce jour-là. Quand elle eut fini, ils se sourirent puis Fitzwilliam dit :

« Alors, à qui était destinée ta lettre ?

— À Elizabeth. Elle m'a écrit et j'ai voulu lui répondre immédiatement.

— As-tu reçu de bonnes nouvelles ?

— Oui, Elizabeth est presque heureuse de rentrer tellement les activités chez sa tante lui causent de l'embarras. Cette dernière semble décidée à la marier et pour cela est entrain de lui préparer une garde-robe pour la prochaine saison.

— En quoi cela est-il une activité embarrassante ?

— Ça ne l'est pas quand on aime cela. Mais Elizabeth est comme moi : elle n'aime pas dépenser des fortunes dans des robes et, si en avoir une de temps en temps n'est pas un souci, devoir se faire offrir une garde-robe entière, c'est autre chose.

— Dois-je comprendre que tu es encore en train d'essayer de me vendre ton amie ?

— Bien sûr que non : je sais qu'elle a déjà fait ta conquête. Ce qui est plus déroutant, c'est que Mr Fitzroy a dû en parler à sa mère.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Par certaines anecdotes que me rapporte Elizabeth. Mr Fitzroy semble t'avoir vraiment bien observé.

— Je le sais. Il m'en a fait la remarque le jour du bal. Pour Mme Fitzroy, je suppose que les rumeurs sont à l'origine de son idée. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi dans ce cas Miss Elizabeth n'a rien vu.

— Tu sais, Elizabeth est très modeste et ne pense pas être digne de personnes comme nous. Je l'ai vite remarqué, mais c'est de plus en plus visible. De plus, elle sait que sa famille ne va pas dans le sens d'un beau mariage.

— Pourtant sa tante…

— Je ne parle pas d'elle, mais de sa mère et de sa tante maternelle. Tu l'as assez fait remarquer au début.

— Je sais mais je me suis vite rendu compte que j'avais tort, et cela bien avant de savoir les relations qu'elle avait grâce à la famille de son père.

— Et encore, je suis loin d'être sûre que l'on sache tout. Il y a un tableau dans le salon d'une femme qui ressemble énormément à Elizabeth. Jane m'a juste dit que c'était sa grand-mère paternelle. Mais je suis sûre d'avoir vu un tableau de cette femme ailleurs. Enfin, j'essaierai d'en savoir plus grâce à Mme Bennet. Elle a tendance à beaucoup parler et mettre en avant tout ce qui pourrait avantager ses filles.

— Emma, si elles voulaient que le sache, elles te l'auraient dit.

— Pas forcément. Je te l'ai dit, Elizabeth est très discrète car elle a peur de se faire approcher pour cela et Jane est pareil. De plus elles ne veulent pas paraître imbues d'elles-mêmes.

— Je me demande comment tu sais tout cela.

— Je discute beaucoup avec Elizabeth et je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir de la famille qui attire de mauvaises personnes. » Darcy regarda sa sœur, qui soupira et lui dit : « J'ai un oncle et deux tantes qui sont titrés, de plus je suis ta sœur. Sais-tu le nombre de personne qui m'ont approchée pour être invitées par Lady Catherine ou Lady Mary ? Sans compter les femmes qui voulaient s'approcher de toi ou de Richard. »

Emma soupira et se leva pendant que son frère la regardait faire. Il réfléchissait aussi à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle semblait toujours tellement à l'aise en société et ne laissait pas voir qu'elle était dérangée par de fausses amies. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été très proche de Miss Bingley, ni d'aucune des femmes qui lui couraient après. En réalité, elle ne s'approchait que de personnes qui ne le considéraient pas comme un but à atteindre. Il comprenait mieux le fait qu'elle n'avait que très peu d'amies dans la bonne société. Elle avait des connaissances, mais aucune n'était assez proche d'elle pour qu'elles s'écrivent régulièrement. En cherchant bien, elle n'avait, en dehors de sa famille, que deux correspondantes en dehors des demoiselles Bennet : deux sœurs là aussi. Il soupira en se disant qu'il avait été bien aveugle concernant sa sœur. Il se demandait si Georgiana vivrait la même chose. Puis il se dit qu'elle le vivait déjà avec Miss Bingley. Vraiment il était difficile pour lui d'accepter que ses sœurs souffrent de leur appartenance à sa famille, entre les coureurs de dot et les coureuses de fortune leur vie n'était pas toujours simple, même s'ils ne manquaient rien.

Les semaines qui suivirent amenèrent les deux Darcy à passer beaucoup de temps entre eux, Mr Bingley passant le plus possible de temps avec Jane. Pourtant, peu avant le retour de son amie et l'arrivée de sa jeune sœur, Emma eut l'occasion de rendre visite aux Bennet en l'absence de Mr Bingley, qui était à la chasse avec son frère. Elle discutait du mariage avec Jane puis elles en vinrent à parler de la famille, elle retourna vers le tableau présent et dit :

« Jane, vous ne m'avez pas dit qui était votre grand-mère. Je suis désolée d'insister mais je suis sûre d'avoir vu un tableau de cette personne ailleurs »

Mme Bennet intervint alors et dit :

« Sûrement chez votre tante, Lady Catherine De Bourgh. Ma belle-mère était la tante par alliance de la vôtre. Elle s'appelait Miss Elizabeth De Bourgh avant son mariage. »

Emma la regarda, surprise. En plus de Fitzroy, ses amies étaient liées au De Bourgh. Mme Bennet soupira en secouant la tête en disant :

« Malheureusement Lady Catherine ne semble vouloir nous fréquenter. »

Emma pouvait le comprendre cependant. Connaissant sa tante, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle fasse un effort pour une famille qu'elle devait considérer en dessous de sa condition.

« Maman, elle pense ne rien nous devoir. Sir Lewis ne lui a pas dit qu'il avait acheté une partie des terres à papa. »

Mme Bennet renifla mais ne dit rien. Jane lança un regard d'excuse à Emma et dit :

« Emma, que diriez-vous d'une promenade ? »

Comprenant que son amie voulait s'éloigner de sa mère, elle accepta. Pendant qu'elles marchaient à l'arrière de la maison, Jane dit :

« Emma, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir parlé de nos liens avec votre tante la dernière fois. Mais Elizabeth et moi ne voulions pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Il y a un contentieux depuis longtemps avec votre tante et, quand nous en avons pris conscience, nous avons décidé d'éviter de vous gêner avec nos affaires.

— Elizabeth sait pourtant que nous ne sommes pas dans les meilleurs termes avec elle.

— Oui, elle me l'a dit. Mais le différend qui nous oppose à notre cousine est différent. Je sais que vous finirez par en entendre parler, nous ne voulions de la pitié de personne, mais au vu de mes fiançailles, j'ai peur que l'histoire refasse surface. »

Emma regarda Jane, surprise : cette dernière ne disait jamais de mal de personne, pourtant elle sous entendait que quelqu'un (sûrement sa mère) allait se répandre. Jane, elle, cherchait comment présenter les choses car, si elle ne pensait pas de mal de Lady Catherine, ce qui se passait actuellement risquait d'avoir un impact sur sa vie et sur le probable futur de sa sœur. Elle savait que le frère de leur amie ne la laissait pas indifférente, loin de la même. Elle poussa un soupir puis dit :

« Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez les rumeurs de Londres concernant notre grand-père, mais elles sont en partie vraies. »

Emma la regarda mais ne dit rien. Elle ne savait que ce que son amie lui avait dit pendant le bal : « Mon grand-père a bien perdu une grande partie de la fortune familiale au jeu. Mais il ne l'a fait qu'après la mort en couches de ma grand-mère. » Jane fit une pause et continua : « Mon père, quand il vit ce qu'il se passait, se mit à faire des économies pour être sûr que ma tante ait une dot correcte. Quand il a hérité du domaine, il a dû vendre un certain nombre de terres pour ne pas tout perdre. Ma tante, qui était mariée à l'époque, a proposé son aide, mais il l'a refusée. Il était proche de son cousin Lewis donc ils ont passé un accord. Sir Lewis voulait récupérer certaines terres que mon père avait héritées de sa mère. Ce dernier, au lieu de les payer directement, mettait le prix de ses terres de côté pour nous permettre d'avoir une meilleure dot donc que nous ne payons pas pour la mésalliance de nos parents et la déchéance de notre grand-père. Entre l'accord avec ma tante et celui avec son cousin, nos dots devraient atteindre dix mille livres, mais Lady Catherine refuse de donner les deux milles livres que Sir Lewis avait promises pour chacune de nous. Elle dit ne pas être au courant de cet accord. »

Emma regarda son amie, surprise : elle savait que la dot des demoiselles Bennet n'était pas aussi faible que tout le monde le croyait mais des dots de dix mille livres, là, elle était surprise. Bon, si elle disait vrai, ce n'étaient des dots que de huit mille livres, enfin ce n'était pas ridicule et pour certains ce pourrait même être intéressant. Emma se dit qu'il y avait vraiment plein de choses que sa tante ne faisait pas correctement. Puis elle se demanda si quelqu'un s'était préoccupé de demander à voir le testament de son oncle car elle se posait de plus en plus de questions sur sa tante. Il faudrait qu'elle voie cela avec son frère car il était plus que temps que Lady Catherine cesse de faire honte à toute la famille. Emma regarda son amie et lui dit :

« Est-ce la raison de l'allongement de vos fiançailles ?

— Oui. Père a mis son homme de loi sur l'affaire pour voir si Sir Lewis avait laissé une trace de cet accord, ailleurs que dans les papiers de père, car votre tante nie la validité de ses documents.

— Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. Je me suis déjà montrée trop curieuse. Cependant, je me demande si vous m'autorisez à en parler avec mon frère. Il va se douter que je suis préoccupée donc il va se poser des questions.

— Vous avez ma permission. De toute façon, Mr Bingley étant au courant, je suis presque sûre qu'il le dira à son ami. Et je sais par Elizabeth que la relation que vous partagez avec Mr Darcy ressemble beaucoup à la nôtre. Je sais que, dans un cas comme celui-là, on voudrait le partager, même si on tait certains noms.

— Je vous remercie Jane. J'espère que tout va vite rentrer dans l'ordre et que vous pourrez bientôt devenir Mme Bingley.

— Merci Emma. »

Emma et Jane rentrèrent et Emma salua les personnes présentes avant de retourner à Netherfield. En entrant, elle apprit que Mr Bingley et son frère se trouvaient dans le bureau de ce dernier et qu'elle ne les verrait sûrement pas avant le repas de midi. Elle s'installa dans le salon avec un livre en attendant l'heure d'aller se préparer. Pendant le repas de midi, tout le monde était silencieux, tous plongés dans leurs pensées. Emma regarda son frère, qui semblait furieux : elle sut alors que Mr Bingley lui avait parlé de la raison du prolongement de ses fiançailles avec Jane. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour eux car elle était sûre que son oncle avait laissé des directives concernant son cousin et les filles de ce dernier. Puis elle se demanda si leur père ne pourrait pas avoir eu des papiers concernant cette histoire. Elle savait que Sir Lewis avait confié plusieurs papiersà son père, n'ayant pas confiance en sa femme, entre autres un papier certifiant qu'il n'y avait aucunes fiançailles possibles entre Fitzwilliam et Anne. Mais elle ne savait pas comment évoquer la chose et surtout comment son frère pourrait intervenir sans que les Bennet se sentent redevables. Elle soupira et se dit que ses amies n'étaient vraiment pas vernies concernant leur famille. Puis elle se tourna vers Mr Bingley, qui lui semblait perdu : elle était sûre qu'il aurait épousé son ange, comme il appelait Jane, même sans la somme mise de côté pour elle par Sir Lewis, mais il s'agissait là d'une question bien plus importante qu'il n'y paraissait. Sir Lewis avait mis de côté dix mille livres qu'il aurait normalement dû payer à Mr Bennet pour le terrain près de Rosing, somme que Lady Catherine n'avait en aucun cas le droit de toucher autrement que pour le donner aux filles Bennet au moment de leur mariage. La loi était donc en faveur de Mr Bennet, mais Lady Catherine pouvait faire ralentir les choses et de ce fait empêcher tout mariage pour une fille Bennet. Puis elle eut une pensée dérangeante :

« Fitzwilliam penses-tu que Lady Catherine ait entendu parler de ton attirance pour une des demoiselles Bennet ?

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être par Mr Collins mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait parlé de cela.

— Et les rumeurs de Londres ?

— Possible. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que l'argent de la dot a dû être protégé par Sir Lewis, qui n'avait que peu confiance en sa femme. Elle ne peut donc rien en faire. Pourquoi faire traîner les choses ?

— Je ne sais pas. Tu sais elle n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle a à faire.

— Oui mais là c'est trop. Même pour elle. Elle risque de nuire à l'avenir d'Anne de cette façon, car elle risque de provoquer un scandale.

— Effectivement, ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt, tu as raison. Elle risque de perdre gros si le scandale arrive à Londres.

— Penses-tu que le papier nécessaire à accélérer les choses pourrait se trouver dans les papiers de Sir Lewis que père a confiés au notaire de la famille ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai envoyé un exprès au notaire pour savoir. »

Emma se concentra sur son repas et ne dit plus rien. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait un lien avec les rumeurs sur les Bennet. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, son frère avait les choses en main et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait les choses, elle devait donc attendre voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Une fois le repas fini, elle alla dans le salon où se trouvait le piano et se mit à jouer. Elle n'entendit pas son frère entrer dans la pièce et s'installer pour l'écouter. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait dit. Emma s'était toujours énormément méfiée de leur tante depuis le jour où elle avait essayé de la marier avec un débauché ruiné, uniquement parce qu'il avait un titre. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui donner tort : il connaissait assez son oncle Lewis pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas laissé à Lady Catherine la possibilité de toucher à cet argent. Pourtant, il avait dumal à imaginer qu'elle ait pu entendre des rumeurs concernant ce nom lié au sien et qu'elle ait fait rapprochement ensuite. Il soupira puis se concentra sur le jeu de sa sœur. Cette dernière avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser et de l'aider réfléchir.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Elizabeth était vraiment pressée de revoir sa famille. Elle aimait son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine et avait toujours considéré son cousin comme un frère. Mais la vie qu'elle avait menée ces dernières semaines et qui serait encore la sienne jusqu'au bal de février lui donnait vraiment le tournis. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne et surtout qui ne serait jamais la sienne. Elle savait qu'avec une famille si ordinaire elle ne s'attacherait jamais l'affection d'un gentleman bien né. Elle poussa un soupir en y repensant car elle se rendait compte de plus en plus qu'elle avait sûrement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait dans un époux en la personne de Mr Darcy. Elle avait appris à voir au-delà des apparences grâce à son amie Emma. Elle avait pu voir le frère attentionné qu'il était et au fur et à mesure se rendre compte qu'il y avait sûrement plus à connaître que ce qu'il laissait à montrer. Et puis il y avait eu Bennet. Lui aussi, il lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux et cela lui avait permis de chercher à le connaître un peu plus pendant le bal. Le bal. Elle eut un sourire en y repensant car elle avait partagé deux1 danses avec lui. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement danser, il l'avait fait comprendre lors d'une soirée chez Sir Lucas. Mais le jour du bal, il l'avait fait avec elle et peu d'autres personnes. Ces deux2 danses avaient été vraiment des moments agréables, si on excluait l'interruption de Sir Lucas, mais elle connaissait assez ses voisins pour savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas toujours convenables. Elizabeth voulait vraiment apprendre à mieux le connaître mais en même temps elle était inquiète des sentiments qui commençaient à naître en elle. Elle se doutait qu'un homme de son statut social cherchait plus que la fille d'un gentleman pauvre qui n'avait pas l'approbation d'une de ses tantes. Lady Catherine l'avait assez fait remarquer à l'époque où Sir Lewis les invitait à Rosings. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée à l'hôtel particulier des Darcy. Ils étaient à Londres depuis deux jours car sa tante tenait absolument à lui commander plusieurs tenues pour la saison donc il fallait faire quelques prises de mesures. Les essayages se feraient après les fêtes, sa tante avait prévu de s'arrêter quelque temps à Londres avant de rentrer dans le Leicester.

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit, son oncle et son cousin sortant en premier pour pouvoir aider les trois femmes présentes. Elizabeth se sentait un peu nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer Miss Georgiana. Elle savait à quel point Emma était proche de sa sœur et le peu qu'elle connaissait de Mr Darcy montrait qu'il aimait ses proches, ce qu'Emma lui avait confirmé. De ce fait, elle avait peur de ne pas faire assez bonne impression à cette jeune fille. De plus, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'Emma avait pu dire sur elle. Elle remarqua le sourire de son cousin et décida de l'ignorer. La famille fut introduite auprès de la jeune fille et de sa dame de compagnie. Elizabeth fut surprise de voir la ressemblance entre Emma et sa sœur, il y avait tellement de variétés dans sa propre fratrie que la ressemblance aussi grande entre deux sœurs la surprit un peu. Une fois les présentations faites, Miss Georgiana fit descendre ses bagages et ceux de sa dame de compagnie, puis partit avec les Fitzroy pour leur propre demeure à Londres pour un repas léger avant de partir pour le Hertfordshire. Elizabeth vit sa tante discuter un peu avec sa filleule, mais cette dernière semblait un peu impressionnée et lui lançait de temps en temps des regards en coin. Pendant le repas, sa cousine, Ruth Fitzroy, remarqua le silence inhabituel d'Elizabeth et lui dit :

« Alors Lizzie, pourquoi es-tu si silencieuse ?

— Je réfléchis juste. Je suis assez pressée de rentrer. Jane me manque beaucoup.

— Elle n'est sûrement pas la seule que tu souhaites revoir.

— Bien sûr, j'ai également hâte de voir père et Emma. Ils m'ont manqué tout deux. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à Jane. »

Bennet, qui se trouvait auprès des deux jeunes filles, sourit puis dit à Miss Georgiana :

« Il semblerait que votre sœur ait fait la conquête de mes cousines. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas facile, connaissant la méfiance naturelle de ma cousine Elizabeth.

— Je pense que l'on peut dire la même chose de Miss Bennet et Miss Elizabeth. Ma sœur est très prudente dans ses relations et je n'ai que rarement lu autant de compliments sur quelqu'un dans les lettres de ma sœur que sur ces deux demoiselles », répondit-elle timidement.

Elizabeth sourit en repensant à son amie. Elle avait été surprise de s'attacher si vite à elle. Elle était de nature prudente, ne pouvant se permettre un scandale. Car elle n'avait pour elle que sa réputation. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les rumeurs qui avaient été répandues sur son compte à Londres l'avait tellement choquée. Mais il semblerait que sa tante ait une idée pour y remédier. Cela passerait sûrement par des bals et des réceptions pendant la saison, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait faire autrement car, en plus de ses sœurs, ses cousins avaient besoin qu'elle soit irréprochable et qu'elle n'entraîne aucun déshonneur sur la famille.

Une fois que tous se furent restaurés, le moment du départ arriva. Deux voitures furent nécessaires pour que tous puissent voyager à l'aise. Mr et Mrs Fitzroy ainsi que la dame de compagnie de Georgiana se trouvaient dans la première voiture pendant que les jeunes gens se trouvaient dans la seconde. Cette disposition un peu atypique quoique tout à fait dans les convenances était due à une demande de Bennet Fitzroy, qui voulait que Miss Georgiana fasse plus ample connaissance avec Elizabeth. Cette dernière était un peu anxieuse de ce fait, bien qu'elle n'arrive à s'expliquer pourquoi elle tenait tant à faire bonne impression à Miss Georgiana car, en définitive, elle n'avait aucune influence sur Emma. Ce serait même le contraire en quelque sorte, les aînées étant dans l'obligation de faire attention à ce que les cadettes se comportent le mieux possible quoique dans sa famille ce ne soit pas très probant car les deux aînées devaient contrecarrer l'attitude désastreuse de leur mère. Cependant, jamais Elizabeth ne l'aurait dit à voix haute et encore moins depuis que son père l'avait remise à sa place, puis lui avait ensuite demandé de respecter un minimum sa mère car elle était sa mère et que le respect envers elle allait de soi pour une jeune fille de sa naissance. Montrer un manque de respect quel qu'il soit devant des tiers était un manque de bienséance qu'il ne tolérerait plus de sa part. Elle pouvait montrer son désaccord sans être irrespectueuse. Le début du trajet se passa dans le calme, Elizabeth discutait avec sa cousine des préparatifs du bal, pendant que Bennet et Georgiana regardaient le paysage. Puis Ruth se tourna vers Georgiana et lui dit :

« Miss Georgiana, pensez-vous que votre frère vous autorisera à venir au bal de mes parents ?

— Je ne pense pas Miss Fitzroy. Je n'ai pas fait mon entrée dans le monde et ma sœur, Emma, et lui sont très protecteurs envers moi.

— Oui il est vrai que vous êtes encore très jeune. Vous avez de la chance d'être aussi bien entourée.

— Ruth, je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, intervint son frère à ce moment-là.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Bennet : tu es le meilleur frère dont je pourrais rêver », répondit sa sœur en souriant.

Elizabeth, elle, sourit en se disant que oui, Miss Georgiana et Ruth avaient de la chance d'avoir une telle fratrie. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas réellement à se plaindre car, si Lydia et Kitty étaient d'une éducation plus que douteuse et le comportement qui allait avec, Mary, elle, était juste un peu trop fière et orgueilleuse, il suffirait de peu pour la rendre plus convenable. Quant à Jane, elle était un ange. Elle était la perfection même, en réalité son seul défaut était également sa plus grande qualité. Elle était d'une tolérance et d'une gentillesse qui confinaient parfois à la naïveté. Elle eut un petit sourire en se disant que Mr Bingley et elle s'étaient bien trouvés. Bennet le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui la faisait sourire :

« Je pense à Jane et Mr Bingley. Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux.

— Oui, je suis sûr que tu aimerais avoir la même chance qu'elle, répondit son cousin.

— Évidement. Épouser l'homme que l'on aime, il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus grand plaisir. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réellement le choix.

— Pourquoi ? Le mariage de Jane fait que tu es libre de tes choix, non ?

— Bennet, as-tu vu ma mère et ma tante ? Sans parler de mes plus jeunes sœurs ? Penses-tu honnêtement qu'une personne de notre classe sociale voudrait se lier à une famille comme la mienne ? Sans compter que mon père reste un gentleman pauvre. Non Bennet, je ne pense pas avoir réellement le choix. Tante Helen se fait des illusions si elle pense qu'un bon parti s'intéressera à moi.

— Elizabeth, pourquoi te dénigrer ? Tu es fille de gentleman, tu es du même niveau social que moi. Tu as des liens avec l'une des familles qui font la saison mondaine et je ne parle pas des liens de mon père. De plus, tu es l'une des jeunes filles les plus convenables que je connaisse. Un homme qui ne verrait pas cela ne te mériterait pas.

— Pourtant notre cousine est persuadée que je ne serai jamais rien d'autre qu'un poids pour la famille.

— Évidemment, elle ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. La seule chose qui lui importe est sa propre personne. Si on ne fait pas ce qu'elle veut, elle se met dans des états pas possibles. Et ton père ne s'est jamais soumis à sa volonté. »

Elizabeth soupira et se détourna. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire de faux espoirs, jamais une personne comme Bennet ou Mr Darcy ne pourrait s'unir à une telle famille. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le comportement de sa tante envers sa mère.

De son côté, Geogiana, regardait Miss Elizabeth avec attention. Elle avait lu beaucoup de choses sur elle dans les lettres d'Emma et même Fitzwilliam avait parlé d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas la jeune fille pleine de vie et de joie qu'ils lui avaient décrite quoique ce manque de confiance en elle dû à sa famille montre qu'une fois de plus Emma avait vu juste. Elle aurait voulu voir un peu plus la jeune fille pleine de joie de vivre qu'on lui avait décrite, mais ce comportement avait peut-être un lien avec la fortune de son frère et un début de sentiment qui pourrait poindre en elle, mais qu'elle repoussait de peur de souffrir. Georgiana était jeune et souvent naïve, mais elle savait que son frère et surtout sa sœur ne se trompaient pas sur les gens, ou alors très rarement. Donc il devait y avoir quelque chose. Mais elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour être sûre et n'osait pas le lui demander. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Bennet, qui connaissait trop bien sa cousine pour se laisser berner. Il la regarda un moment avant de lui dire :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lizzie ? Le manque d'argent de ton père ne t'a jamais autant affectée. Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense que ce qu'il se passe avec Jane en ce moment m'affecte plus que je ne le pensais. Ça ira mieux quand le mariage sera passé. »

Elizabeth espérait que son cousin ne chercherait pas plus loin. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mieux connaître le frère de son amie, mais les raisons derrière cette envie étaient floues. Elle savait qu'il était cultivé et aimait lire, il aimait aussi les promenades en pleine nature, quoique lui aime faire ses promenades à cheval. Mais elle connaissait peu de ses goûts en dehors de ça. Elle savait aussi qu'il était mal à l'aise dans la société et qu'il était l'un des célibataires les plus en vue de Londres, même plus que Bennet, car Bennet pouvait éviter d'y aller, mais pas Mr Darcy, qui se devait d'être présent pour Emma. Puis elle surprit le regard que ses cousins échangèrent et elle se rendit compte qu'ils devaient s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle décida de ne plus trop penser à ça car pour le moment cela ne servait à rien. Elle se tourna vers Georgiana et demanda :

« Emma m'a appris que vous aimiez la musique Miss Georgiana ?

— Oui, j'ai une passion pour la musique. Mais il est vrai que j'ai vu ma sœur jouer avec assiduité, alors j'ai eu un bon exemple.

— Il est vrai qu'Emma est une excellente musicienne. Elle a le talent en plus du goût pour la musique.

— Effectivement ma sœur est très douée, notre frère aime rester dans la salle de musique quand elle joue.

— Ils m'ont en effet semblé proches quand je les ai rencontrés.

— Ils le sont. Parfois, ils sont dans leur monde comme si rien d'autre existait. Je pense que leurs époux respectifs devront accepter ce genre de relation car jamais mon frère ne laissera un homme se mettre en travers de leur lien.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Georgiana, Elizabeth comprend parfaitement. Je plains les hommes qui essayeront de la séparer pendant trop longtemps de sa sœur Jane, dit doucement Ruth.

— Ruth, tu exagères. Et en plus nous sommes des femmes, nous devons obéissance à nos maris, répondit Elizabeth.

— Lizzie, je ne pense pas que tu accepteras un homme qui n'a pas d'affection pour Jane et Mr Bingley et je doute que mon oncle te force à te marier avec un homme que tu refuses.

— Je persiste à penser que tu te fais des illusions. Tu sais que je refuse de me marier sans amour, en tout cas je ne me marierai pas pour l'argent, mais je ne sais pas si mon père me laissera finir vieille fille.

— Écoute, pour le moment, tu n'en es pas encore là. Pour le moment, profite de ta famille et de tes amies.

— Tu as raison Ruth. Et il est vrai que Emma me manque presque autant que Jane. Je suis vraiment heureuse de les revoir toutes les deux. »

Elizabeth retrouva un peu de sa joie et discuta pendant le reste du voyage avec sa cousine tout en essayant avec plus ou moins de succès avec Georgiana. Elle remarqua à quel point cette jeune fille était réservée et elle se demanda pourquoi Emma était tellement différente de son frère et de sa sœur sur le plan du caractère. Le voyage se passa bien et au fur et à mesure que les voyageurs se rapprochaient de Netherfield, où ils devaient déposer Georgiana avant de se rendre à Longbourn, Elizabeth se détendait et redevenait elle-même, ce qui fit qu'elle était heureuse en voyant le parc de Netherfield à travers les fenêtres de la voiture.

Quand la voiture fut arrêtée, Bennet se dépêcha de sortir pour aider les trois jeunes filles à sortir à leur tour et au vu de leur placement, ce fut Elizabeth qui sortit la première. Elle rejoignit son oncle et sa tante, qui s'avançaient pour aller saluer Mr Bingley et les Darcy. Mais en regardant sur le perron Netherfield, elle eut la surprise de voir sa sœur Jane près de Mr Bingley. Cependant, un simple regard de la part de son oncle la fit tenir tranquille le temps qu'elle salue Mr Bingley. Mais personne ne put la retenir de se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur après. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil qu'Emma faisait pareil avec Miss Georgiana. Quand elle lâcha sa sœur, elle alla saluer Mr Darcy en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus rapidement, le forçant à rester dehors. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Emma arriva en tenant sa sœur et dit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Elizabeth, il ne serait pas entré sans notre sœur. »

Elizabeth sourit et salua son amie avec chaleur, pendant que Georgiana, elle, se dirigeait vers son frère et Jane, après avoir salué Mr Bingley. Ruth et Bennet eux aussi s'avançaient pour saluer leur cousine après avoir salué les autres personnes présentes. Elizabeth regarda avec un sourire les retrouvailles entre ses cousins et sa sœur. Emma, elle, regarda les retrouvailles entre son frère et sa sœur, qui, bien que plus formelles, étaient tout aussi touchantes que celles des deux sœurs Bennet. Elizabeth se rendait compte qu'il y avait de l'amour entre eux aussi. Sa cousine s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu devrais revoir ta position Lizzie, il semble être tout prêt à faire ton bonheur. Je suis sûre qu'il a de l'admiration pour toi. »

Elizabeth rougit, mais en voyant le petit sourire de Bennet, qui regardait son ami, ce fut pire. Mr Bingley discutait avec son oncle et sa tante, en entrant dans la demeure. Elizabeth, elle, discutait avec Jane, qui lui dit qu'il était prévu qu'elle reste pour le repas du soir, si leur oncle et leur tante Fitzroy décidaient d'accepter l'invitation de Mr Bingley. Emma, qui se trouvait près d'elle, dit avec un sourire :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Jane. D'après mon frère, il suffira à ma sœur de faire la demande à votre tante pour que ce soit accepté. »

Elizabeth sourit, oui cela ressemblait bien à sa tante. Mais pour elle qui se posait de plus en plus de questions par rapport à Mr Darcy, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas priver sa sœur de son fiancé. L'invitation ayant été acceptée, Elizabeth monta dans la chambre que Mr Bingley avait laissée à sa disposition pour se rafraîchir et se changer. Elizabeth hésita puis se décida pour la robe que sa cousine lui avait offerte. Elle savait que sa cousine avait toujours eu un goût sûr. Elle savait que Ruth, élevée dans la bonne société, n'aimait pas tout ce qui était ostentatoire. Montrer sa richesse était inutile quand on s'appelait Fitzroy, personne ne pouvait ignorer la richesse de la famille, Elizabeth sourit en pensant que c'était également le cas pour les demoiselles Darcy. Une fois prête, Elizabeth entendit frapper à la porte de la chambre. Elle autorisa la personne à entrer et sourit en voyant entrer son amie et sa sœur. Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent Elizabeth avec un sourire. Jane finit par dire :

« Cette robe te va à merveille Lizzie.

— Tu connais notre cousine. Elle ne se trompe jamais.

— Surtout te concernant, Lizzie.

— En tout cas, cette robe vous met vraiment en valeur Elizabeth », lui dit Emma en souriant.

Elizabeth lui sourit et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Puis elle demanda :

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose ? demanda Jane.

— Je te connais Jane, je sais quand quelque chose te tourmente. De plus, je sais que cela fait un moment qu'Emma n'a pas vu sa jeune sœur et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait la retenir loin d'elle. Alors qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

— Emma connaît notre lien de parenté avec sa tante Lady Catherine. Maman l'a dit de façon détournée, répondit Jane dans un soupir, lasse.

— Il fallait bien que cela arrive. Père et tante Helen passent leur temps à dire que je ressemble énormément à Miss Elizabeth De Bourgh, notre grand-mère, et je me doute qu'il doit y avoir un tableau d'elle à Rosings. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la seule raison de votre présence.

— Notre oncle, Sir Lewis, a laissé des papiers à notre père avant son décès. D'après mon frère, il avait peur de ce que pourrait faire sa femme et il a fait prévenir l'avoué de la famille, pour savoir si Sir Lewis a laissé quelque chose concernant votre dot », fit, extrêmement gênée, Emma.

Elizabeth la regarda puis comprit ce que cela impliquait. Mr Darcy était au courant de tout, y compris du déshonneur de sa famille. Elle pâlit et dut se rasseoir pour de pas s'effondrer. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à Jane et cette dernière baissa la tête comme honteuse. Ce fut Emma qui prit la parole :

« Mr Bingley a dû être mis au courant de cette histoire, quand ses fiançailles avec votre sœur ont dû être prolongées de façon indéfinie. Il a demandé de l'aide à mon frère et votre mère l'a laissé échapper en me parlant de votre grand-mère.

— Oui, notre mère ne se rend pas compte du mal que cette histoire peut faire à notre réputation et à celle de notre cousine, lui dit Elizabeth, toujours très pâle.

— Elizabeth, vous n'y êtes pour rien voyons. De plus, le fait que notre tante se comporte de la sorte est très mauvais également pour nous. Notre tante ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'elle fait à toute la famille en n'honorant pas la dette de notre oncle.

— Certes, mais en nous faisant passer pour des mendiants, elle peut faire en sorte de nous fermer la porte à de bons mariages, car quel homme, en dehors de Mr Bingley, accepterait de ne pouvoir se marier rapidement car la dot ne peut être payée ?

— Un homme amoureux Elizabeth. Vous savez que l'amour peut faire faire des choses insensées. Il n'y a qu'à voir Mr Bingley.

— Emma, vous le connaissez assez pour savoir que son doux caractère y est pour beaucoup aussi. Un homme avec le caractère de votre frère n'aurait sûrement pas eu la même réaction.

— Effectivement, mon frère serait déjà chez notre tante pour exiger le versement de la dot. Et il serait tout d'abord allé demander le soutien de notre oncle car notre tante met à mal le nom de la famille et donc mon oncle se devrait d'agir. Il a d'ailleurs fait la proposition à son ami mais celui-ci a refusé. Il ne veut pas causer de scandale dans notre famille. »

Elizabeth regarda sa sœur, qui avait rougit pendant la conversation. Elle sut alors qu'une discussion avait eu lieu entre son fiancé et elle par rapport à une intervention des Darcy et des Fitzwilliam et qu'elle devait être en accord avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car elle savait qu'un scandale pourrait avoir des conséquences importantes pour les Bingley, le comportement de Caroline étant déjà un frein pour eux. Elle soupira mais ne put rien dire de plus car une domestique vint annoncer que le repas serait bientôt servi. Les trois jeunes femmes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.


	12. Annonce

bonjour à tout.

Désolé pour ma très (trop longue absence), je suis en train de me prendre la tête sur le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire, car je n'arrive pas à mettre en forme de manière satisfaisante et en rapport avec le style de l'époque (pourtant il n'y a pas grand chose de compliqué). Du coup j'ai complétement oublier de donner mes chapitres déjà écrit à ma Bêta. Je vais corriger cela maintenant, mais du coup il vous faudra encore patienter un peu.

Encore désolé et à bientôt.

Juliana.


	13. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _voici enfin un nouveau chapitre après une très (trop) longue absence. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

 _Juliane._

* * *

Chapitre 11

Darcy était dans le salon avec Bingley et Bennet. Ils discutaient tous les trois du souci que posait Lady Catherine. Darcy ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami refusait que l'on fasse intervenir les hommes de la famille Fitzwilliam pour mettre fin à cette comédie. Ce fut Bennet qui apporta une réponse en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que la réputation de ma famille se remettra d'un autre scandale et pour le bien de Jane je ne pense pas qu'il faille procéder de cette manière, répondit Bingley, accablé.

— Pourquoi un second scandale ?

— Fitzroy, que pensez-vous qu'il se passera quand la bonne société se rappellera les origines de vos cousines et quand on saura qui a fait courir les rumeurs sur elles ? Pensez-vous vraiment que le comportement de ma sœur passera inaperçu ?

— Vous savez, le plus gros risque par rapport à votre sœur, c'est surtout qu'elle se ridiculise encore plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait. Cependant, la présence de Jane à vos côtés vous ouvrira sûrement plus de portes. Ma mère fera en sorte que cela se passe pour le mieux pour ses nièces. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop pour cela. En revanche, le prolongement de vos fiançailles risque de vous porter bien plus préjudice.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Parce que l'on pourrait penser soit que vous doutez de votre choix d'épouse, soit que le père de votre fiancée a des objections contre vous, répondit Darcy.

— Mais Darcy, votre nom, celui des Bennet et celui de Fitzroy risquent d'être atteints aussi.

— Pour les Fitzroy et moi, notre nom ne risque que peu, surtout que nous ne sommes pas responsables et que le comportement de Lady Catherine n'est plus à prouver dans la bonne société.

— Et pour les Bennet malheureusement, ce genre de scandale fera bien pâle figure comparé à ce que mon grand-père à fait, surtout qu'il suffirait de parler aux bonnes personnes pour que mon oncle soit loué d'avoir été aussi prévoyant par rapport au bien-être de ses filles, quitte à perdre un peu de son revenu », compléta Bennet.

Mr Bingley regarda ses amis et soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à faire ce que Darcy lui conseillait. Son ami semblait en colère et il se doutait que ce n'était pas uniquement dû à cette histoire de dot. Il savait qu'il y avait un vieux contentieux entre eux, de plus il n'était pas entièrement aveugle, il avait remarqué que Darcy semblait s'intéresser à Miss Elizabeth. Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il soupira et sentit une main sur son épaule, il leva la tête et vit Mr Fitzroy qui dit :

« Il y a encore peut-être une solution pour le faire discrètement. Enfin le plus possible, mais ma tante ne quitte pas sa maison donc on ne risque rien ce côté. Je pense que la présence de l'ensemble des patriarches des différentes familles concernées pourrait lui faire entendre raison. Mon père ne s'est pas encore présenté chez elle uniquement parce que ma mère lui a conseillé de voir avec mon oncle et Darcy.

— Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna ce dernier.

— Vous faites partie des patriarches de votre famille Darcy. Lady Catherine l'a peut-être oublié mais elle est dépendante de vous et non l'inverse.

— Et votre idée serait que je me présente avec votre père et nos oncles pour la faire changer d'opinion ? Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne.

— En réalité, il y a une clause dans le contrat que mon oncle et Sir Lewis ont passé. Le père de ma tante l'a imposée pour le bien de ses futures petites-filles, surtout en cas d'absence d'héritier. Je suis loin d'être sûr que Lady Catherine prenne le risque de perdre des terres si rentables et de devoir rembourser ce qu'elles ont rapporté depuis leur cession.

— Sir Lewis a réellement signé ce genre de clause ?

— Oui et en présence de témoins d'après ce que je sais. Mais seuls mon oncle et ma mère savent qui étaient ses témoins. Ils n'ont jamais voulu le dire à qui que ce soit, mais ce n'étaient pas des membres de la famille Bennet ni de celle Fitzroy.

— Mais êtes-vous sûr que cela fonctionne ? demanda Bingley, qui voulait réellement se sortir le plus vite possible de cette situation.

— Non, mais on peut essayer. Avec un peu de chance, elle va céder face au nombre, répondit Fitzroy.

— Enfin ça c'est la théorie. N'espérez pas trop quand même », répondit Darcy pour tempérer un peu.

La conversation s'arrêta là car le repas fut annoncé et les trois hommes durent se rendre dans la salle à manger pour rejoindre le reste des personnes présentes. Ils entrèrent dans la salle en même temps que le couple Fitzroy, Ruth et Georgiana. Emma, Jane et Elizabeth entrèrent peu après. Bennet regarda sa cousine, surpris. Il était persuadé qu'elle aurait mis l'une de ses anciennes tenues, mais à la place elle avait mis la robe que sa sœur lui avait offerte. Une fois de plus, il devait admettre que Ruth avait un véritable talent quand il s'agissait de choisir des tenues pour ses cousines et elle. Il était toujours surpris de s'en rendre compte. En jetant un regard vers Darcy, il put remarquer que ce dernier avait également remarqué la beauté que sa cousine cachait assez facilement en temps normal. Il sourit en se disant que d'ici peu il aurait sûrement une deuxième cousine de fiancée. Après tout Darcy avait réussi à la remarquer alors qu'elle ne faisait rien pour, alors si elle décidait de porter enfin des tenues qui la mettaient réellement en valeur, les choses devraient évoluer favorablement pour Elizabeth, du moins si elle acceptait qu'elle n'était pas indigne de cet honneur. Il donna le plus discrètement possible un coup de coude à son ami pour le détourner : il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse trop longtemps. Ce dernier le regarda, confus, puis se dirigea vers sa plus jeune sœur pour discuter avec elle. Cette attention n'était pas passée inaperçue pour le couple Fitzroy, qui échangea un sourire. Bennet avait eu raison une fois de plus, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Mrs Bennet et les plus jeunes filles ne gâchent pas tout. Mais ni Emma ni Jane n'avaient remarqué ce regard, trop occupées à discuter de ce qu'Elizabeth avait raté pendant son absence.

Les convives s'installèrent rapidement et le repas se passa dans une ambiance conviviale, en dehors d'un placement un peu particulier des deux sœurs Bennet et de leur cousine. En effet Jane se trouvait être entre sa sœur et sa cousine au lieu de se trouver près de son fiancé comme le voudrait la coutume. Darcy regarda ce dernier, qui se trouvait près de lui, avec étonnement. Bingley ayant remarqué le regard de son ami lui dit :

« C'est une tradition de la famille Bennet. Pour le premier repas de famille avec son fiancé, la fiancée doit être entourée des deux jeunes filles non mariées les plus proches d'elle pour un dernier moment en tant que jeune fille. Comme la plus proche de Miss Bennet est Miss Elizabeth, cette dernière a refusé de l'appliquer avec ses autres sœurs. Elle a même dit qu'elle refusait qu'une autre de ses sœurs y participe et qu'elle préférait que ce soit Miss Fitzroy qui se tienne près d'elle. C'est en partie pour cette raison que j'ai voulu que cela se passe ici. Mrs Bennet a été vexée de la décision de Jane. Je pense que cette dernière n'a jamais dû s'opposer à sa mère de quelque façon que ce soit.

— Vous dites vrai Bingley. Jane a toujours été trop douce et gentille pour son propre bien. Elle a souvent été une source d'inquiétude pour nous, répondit Bennet, qui, de l'autre côté de Darcy, avait entendu aussi la réponse à sa question muette.

— Et comment faites-vous quand il s'agit de la dernière jeune fille de la famille ? demanda Darcy

— Il y a des cousines ou les sœurs et les cousines du marié après tout ils seront membre de la même famille d'ici peu, répondit Bennet.

— Vous pensez donc que Miss Bennet sera bientôt une femme mariée ? demanda Darcy

— Comme je vous l'ai dit Darcy, mes parents sont déterminés à faire cesser cette histoire. Ma mère est furieuse de ce qu'il se passe et personne ne serait assez téméraire pour s'opposer à elle dans ses conditions. Elle est redoutable, il paraît qu'elle tient son caractère de notre grand-mère, Elizabeth De Bourgh », répondit Bennet.

Darcy sourit et se tourna vers les trois jeunes filles qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Puis il regarda ses sœurs, qui semblaient absorbées par leur conversation. Effectivement, un peu plus loin à table, les deux sœurs Darcy discutaient de Miss Elizabeth et de leur frère. Ce fut Georgiana qui lança le sujet en disant :

« Emma, je suis surprise de ton amie. Elle n'était pas comme tu me l'avais décrite. Elle semble plus calme et pensive que tu me le disais.

— Je sais qu'Elizabeth ne se sent pas digne de notre frère. Elle pense que sa famille est un frein pour un bon mariage et ce qui se passe en ce moment avec Lady Catherine ne doit pas arranger les choses, répondit sa sœur.

— Tu penses qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour Fitzwilliam ?

— Je ne pourrais te dire si elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments que lui. Mais vu la réflexion qu'elle a faite tout à l'heure avant que l'on ne descende, je peux te dire qu'elle n'éprouve plus du tout les sentiments qu'au début de leur connaissance.

— J'aimerais bien qu'elle devienne notre sœur. Cela ferait du bien à notre frère. Il est tellement seul et je sais que malgré ton aide, il n'arrive pas à être aussi heureux qu'il le serait avec une femme à ses côtés.

— Je le sais Georgie mais il est tellement poursuivi par des femmes qui n'en veulent qu'à son argent qu'il a du mal à voir à travers tout cela.

— Tu crois qu'il tentera quelque chose ?

— Pas avant que l'histoire avec Lady Catherine ne soit réglée et après il faudra qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires et de celles du domaine. Il y a des risques que cela prenne plus de temps que l'on ne le voudrait. Mais comme je veux rester en contact avec elle et qu'elle va devenir la sœur de Mr Bingley, nous avons plus de chance que cela puisse se produire.

— Il vaudrait mieux que Fitzwilliam ne soit pas au courant : il risque de ne pas être tout à fait d'accord, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec tu sais qui.

— Georgie tu n'es pas coupable de ça. Personne ne t'en tient pour responsable. Tu as été manipulée par une crapule.

— Je sais Emma, mais je n'arrive pas à me le pardonner. J'ai tellement dû vous décevoir notre frère et toi. Et surtout toi, qui as tellement fait pour que je puisse aller là-bas.

— Tu ne m'as pas déçue, petite sœur, et tu ne le feras jamais. N'y pense surtout pas. Pense plutôt à la joie que nous aurons d'avoir bientôt une nouvelle sœur en Elizabeth.

— Tu sembles bien sûre de toi.

— Regarde bien Elizabeth et tu verras qu'elle lance des regards vers notre frère depuis le début du repas. »

Georgiana regarda alors la jeune fille le plus discrètement possible et remarqua que sa sœur avait raison. Mais en regardant son frère, elle put remarquer que lui aussi lançait des regards en coin vers Miss Elizabeth. Elle sourit et le signala à sa sœur. Cette dernière eut un petit sourire avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Georgiana. Les deux sœurs étaient heureuses de se retrouver, mais elles étaient encore plus heureuses de voir leur frère retrouver un peu de vie en présence de Miss Elizabeth et de ses amis. Cependant, Emma mettait cela aussi sur l'absence de Miss Bingley car elle le trouvait quand même plus détendu. Le repas terminé, les Fitzroy et les deux Bennet quittèrent leurs hôtes. Mrs Fitzroy savait que Mrs Bennet les attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Emma s'installa avec sa sœur pour discuter avec elle. Cette dernière lui avait vraiment manqué et Emma voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Dans les jours qui suivirent, elles passèrent énormément de temps ensemble. Darcy, lui, était plutôt préoccupé par cette histoire de dot. Il savait que la honte de cette histoire retomberait sur sa famille donc sur ses sœurs car peu de personnes dans la bonne société ignoraient les liens entre Lady Catherine et eux. Bingley avait raison sur un point, il fallait régler cette histoire le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible.

Il eut cependant la surprise de voir arriver l'avoué de la famille peu de temps après l'arrivée de sa jeune sœur. Bingley lui laissa son bureau pour qu'il puisse voir avec son avoué ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il fut surpris de trouver le testament de son oncle dans les documents que son père avait gardés. Il fut surpris de se rendre compte que son oncle avait demandé à son père de s'assurer que les filles Bennet reçoivent bien ce qu'il avait mis de côté pour elles. Il fit donc envoyer un message à Mr Bennet pour que celui-ci vienne le plus rapidement possible. Il savait que son père voulait qu'il respecte la promesse qu'il avait faite à son oncle. Il le lui avait dit, mais il n'avait pas précisé quoi. Darcy soupira, il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Il soupira et fit demander Emma. Elle avait souvent de bonnes idées et là, en plus, elle connaissait les sœurs Bennet. Elle pourrait avoir une idée pour aider les jeunes fiancés le plus rapidement possible. Quand Emma entra dans le bureau, il lui donna le testament de leur oncle. Emma lut le document puis le regarda, surprise :

« Pourquoi père n'en a-t-il pas parlé dans son testament ?

— Parce qu'il m'a demandé de respecter sa promesse faite à notre oncle. Je ne savais pas de quoi il voulait parler. Maintenant, je pense que tout s'explique.

— Que vas-tu faire ?

— Je ne sais pas réellement. C'est pour cela que je t'ai fait venir. Tu connais mieux que moi les Bennet, penses-tu qu'ils accepteront que je paie la partie de Lady Catherine ?

— Je ne sais pas. Si tu fais comprendre à Mr Bennet que ce n'est qu'une avance et que tu te feras rembourser par Lady Catherine, peut-être. Mais pour Mr Bingley ?

— Je le verrai en même temps que Mr Bennet. »

Emma sembla dubitative, mais le ton employé ne laissait place à aucune réponse elle s'abstint donc de dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle le regarda et, voyant qu'il était reparti dans ses papiers et ne lui prêtait plus attention, elle sortit, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, et alla rejoindre sa sœur, qui était en train de jouer. Elle s'installa avec un livre tout en écoutant sa sœur. Elle fit semblant de lire tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle se demandait pourquoi personne n'avait jamais rien dit de façon plus explicite. Puis elle pensa à Mrs Bennet et comprit que celaavait été fait pour protéger les filles Bennet et les hommes autour, en particulier son frère. Mais quand même, c'était dommage que son frère et Elizabeth ne se soient pas rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances. Peut-être que cela aurait permis une cour plus traditionnelle et correcte de la part de son frère. Elle poussa un léger soupir quand elle entendit des chevaux dans la cour, ce devait être Mr Bennet. Elle se leva pour aller regarder à la fenêtre au cas où ce serait une visite autre. Mais elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Mr Bennet, accompagné de Mr Fitzroy. Elle fut surprise de ce fait mais elle se rappelait avoir surpris une conversation entre son frère et Mr Bingley, qui parlait de la fierté de Mr Bennet, peut-être Mr Fitzroy était-il là pour aider Mr Bennet à prendre la décision la plus lucide possible et choisir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa famille. Elle soupira de nouveau et attendit de voir si les visiteurs étaient introduits directement dans le bureau de Mr Bingley ou s'ils passaient par le salon pour les saluer. Mais personne ne vint et Emma essaya de se concentrer sur le jeu de sa sœur. Elle remarqua que cette dernière avait fait de gros progrès depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées ensemble. Elle finit par apprécier ce moment qui lui fit oublier temporairement ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau du fiancé de son amie. Elle espérait que Fitzwilliam réussirait à faire entendre raison à tous les membres présents dans ce bureau. Quand Georgiana eut fini, elle se tourna en souriant vers sa sœur. Emma le lui retourna et lui proposa d'aller prendre un peu l'air, elle en avait besoin, tout comme de la présence de sa sœur. Georgiana connaissait assez sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle ne dirait rien de ce qui la tracassait. Elle savait que ses aînés voulaient la protéger en la mettant à l'écart, elle se doutait aussi que Fitzwilliam ne disait pas tout à Emma, pour la protéger. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

De son côté, Darcy avait réussi à convaincre Mr Bennet d'accepter le compromis. Maintenant, il se demandait comment il allait convaincre sa tante de le rembourser et surtout d'arrêter de se comporter de la sorte. Il savait qu'il était temps de la remettre à sa place, mais en même temps elle restait sa tante : il avait été élevé dans le respect de sa famille. Pourtant, il avait toujours su qu'il faudrait le faire un jour ou l'autre. Lady Catherine avait plus d'une fois essayé de marier Emma et il savait qu'elle cherchait déjà des prétendants pour Georgiana, sans compter les rumeurs qu'elle faisait courir sur ses prétendues fiançailles avec Anne. Il soupira et repensa à Miss Elizabeth, elle avait l'air plus calme et plus effacée. Il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, puis il repensa à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit. Miss Elizabeth ne se sentait pas digne de lui et il se demanda si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'étaient pas réciproques. Mais il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il y avait sûrement d'autres raisons, comme la présence de son oncle et sa tante ou les fiançailles de sa sœur aînée. Il poussa un autre soupir puis décida d'aller chercher ses sœurs. Elles avaient toujours un effet apaisant sur lui. Il alla dans le salon, où se trouvait le piano, et fut surpris ne pas y trouver ses sœurs. Puis en y repensant il se dit qu'Emma avait sûrement dû avoir besoin de prendre l'air et alla dans le parc de la demeure de son ami, pour aller à la rencontre des deux femmes de sa vie. Il sourit en pensant au jour où Emma avait dit cela devant Lady Catherine qui essayait encore de le faire se rapprocher d'Anne. Leur tante n'était plus venue à Pemberley depuis et avait même cessé d'essayer de trouver un mari à Emma. Ils avaient réussi à retrouver un peu de tranquillité dans leur demeure mais devaient quand même aller une fois par an à Rosing. Il sourit à ce souvenir, Emma n'avait pas dit cela de façon mal polie, elle n'était même pas dans la pièce pendant que Lady Catherine faisait des allusions sur le merveilleux couple qu'Anne et lui feraient. Son sourire s'élargitquand il vit ses sœurs arriver vers lui. Pourtant, en se rapprochant d'elles, il remarqua tout de suite le regard d'Emma, il connaissait assez sa sœur pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas et il se doutait de ce qui tracassait sa sœur. Mais pour le moment il préférait ne pas y penser. Il n'avait pas encore commencé à faire la cour à la femme qu'il avait appris à aimer.


	14. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Pour Elizabeth le retour à Longbourn fut plus difficile que prévu. Elle était heureuse de retrouver sa famille, mais sa mère l'avait couverte de reproches concernant son refus de Mr Collins, qui avait pourtant eu lieu plus d'un mois auparavant. Malgré l'assurance de sa tante concernant la raison de ce refus, elle ne pouvait que douter. Elle avait eu une discussion avec son amie Charlotte et avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi méprisante envers son cousin. Certes, quand on regardait les origines des demoiselles Bennet et celles de leur cousin, tout comme l'éducation de ce dernier, on pouvait douter de leur égalité. Pourtant, pour le moment, Mr Collins était l'héritier de Longbourn et il pouvait mettre les filles et la femme de Mr Bennet dehors en cas de malheur. Rien ne disait que l'on pourrait casser le testament du grand-père d'Elizabeth excluant les fils de sa fille de la succession. En refusant Mr Collins, Elizabeth avait privé sa mère et ses sœurs d'une protection pour le cas où rien ne pourrait être fait pour que Bennet devienne le futur propriétaire de Longbourn. Elle en avait parlé avec Bennet et Ruth pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient. La réponse de Bennet avait été formelle : Elizabeth avait eu raison de rejeter cette demande. Mais en regardant Ruth, elle vit que cette dernière n'était pas si sûre que son frère. Elle se mit à s'inquiéter pour sa mère et ses jeunes sœurs. De plus, les soucis avec Lady Catherine pour récupérer leur partie de dot promise par Sir Lewis rendaient leurs mariages plus que difficiles.

Elle devint encore plus renfermée et soucieuse. L'Elizabeth souriante et pleine de vie s'éteignait un peu plus chaque jour, malgré l'inquiétude de sa famille. Même sa mère avait arrêté de lui reprocher son rejet de Mr Collins. Le jour où son père et son oncle partirent pour Netherfield à la demande de Mr Darcy, Elizabeth eut une discussion avec sa tante. Cette dernière avait fini par demander à ses enfants s'ils connaissaient la raison du comportement de leur cousine. Quand elle eut compris l'inquiétude de sa nièce, elle décida de lui parler. Car cette inquiétude, elle l'avait eueaussi en voyant les filles s'accumuler chez son frère. Elle avait donc eu une discussion avec son mari pour mettre sa belle-sœur et ses nièces à l'abri en cas de malheur. Elle en fit part à Elizabeth en lui faisant promettre de ne pas en parler à sa mère. Cette dernière ne put que remercier sa tante, mais cette dernière lui fit remarquer que, sans les sacrifices de son frère, elle n'aurait sûrement pas eu de dot suffisante pour Mr et Mrs Fitzroy donc qu'elle ne faisait que rendre à son frère ce qu'il lui avait donné. Puis la nouvelle de la date du mariage de sa sœur aînée arriva et cela lui permit de retrouver peu à peu sa bonne humeur. Enfin le jour de Noël et la traditionnelle soirée chez Sir William arriva.

Le jour de la soirée de Noël, Longbourn fut sans dessus-dessous. Elizabeth ne cessait de se demander comment sa mère pouvait mettre toute la maison en panique aussi facilement. Quand elle descendit avec Jane et Ruth, elle vit les hommes présents, c'est-à-dire, Mr Bennet, Mr Fitzroy et Bennet Fitzroy, qui les attendaient déjà. En voyant ses cousines, Bennet siffla (se faisait rappeler à l'ordre par son père par la même occasion) et dit :

« Jane, Lizzie, vous allez laisser vos prétendants avec le souffle coupé.

— Bennet, oublierais-tu que Jane est fiancée ? Elle se doit de l'éblouir, répondit sarcastiquement Elizabeth, pensant à ce que leur mère avait dit pendant les préparatifs.

— Très bien Lizzie, disons que Jane se doit d'être éblouissante. Mais toi quelle est ton excuse ?

— Aucune. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi belle que Jane et de toute manière personne digne d'intérêt ne s'intéresse à moi.

— Mon ami Darcy n'est pas digne d'intérêt ?

— Si bien sûr. Mr Darcy est une personne des plus intéressantes qui gagne à être connue. Mais il ne s'intéresse absolument pas à moi. Je ne suis que la fille d'un gentleman pauvre.

— Lizzie, tu te sous-estimes. Ta dot est loin d'être négligeable et de toute manière, tout comme moi il n'a absolument pas besoin d'épouser une dot, mais une femme digne de lui, et toute fille de gentleman, qu'il soit pauvre ou non, est digne d'un gentleman Lizzie.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde à Londres pense comme toi, Bennet. Tu as bien vu comme la rumeur que Miss Bingley a répandue à Londres a fait scandale.

— En réalité, ce qui a fait scandale, ce sont les démentis des Darcy concernant les fiançailles de Miss Georgiana. Pour le reste, mère et ses amies n'ont eu qu'à rappeler que vous étiez des filles de gentlemans et descendantes des De Bourg pour que tout le monde oublie tout cela », répondit Bennet avec un petit sourire.

Elizabeth lui sourit mais ne put lui répondre car le reste de la maisonnée arriva et il fut l'heure de partir.

Dans le même temps, les habitants de Netherfield se trouvaient dans une voiture pour se rendre chez Sir William. Emma était heureuse d'avoir sa sœur près d'elle. Et en voyant le regard de son frère, elle pouvait dire qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Georgiana, elle, était un peu anxieuse. Elle n'allait pour ainsi dire jamais à des réceptions. Il fallait également dire que son éducation au pensionnat ne lui en laissait que peu l'occasion. Et maintenant qu'elle suivait des cours à Londres, elle se trouvait peu en présence de son frère et de sa sœur. La différence de traitement entre les deux sœurs aurait pu causer une jalousie de la part de Georgiana, mais elle savait qu'Emma était restée bien plus longtemps en pensionnat qu'elle, ayant quitté le pensionnat uniquement pour entrer dans le monde à dix-huit ans. De son côté, Darcy savourait la présence de ses deux sœurs près de lui, il se sentait mieux quand il pouvait les protéger lui-même. S'il pouvait garder Emma près de lui sans aucun souci, il ne pouvait pas en faire autant pour Georgiana : elle était trop jeune, n'ayant pas encore l'âge d'avoir été présentée, et devait prendre des cours pour perfectionner son éducation. Il aimait les voir ensemble interagir, mais il remarqua à ce moment qu'il y avait une différence entre leur relation et celle des deux aînées des Bennet. Il s'était demandé plusieurs fois si les séparer avait été une bonne idée, mais comme lui avait fait remarquer son cousin, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. Emma avait dû faire son entrée dans le monde et de toute façon, elle avait toujours été plus proche de lui que de Georgiana, malgré l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle.

Il se força à revenir à l'instant présent et à la réception chez les Lucas. Si Emma ne lui avait pas fait part de la présence des Bennet et des Fitzroy, il n'aurait pas autorisé Georgiana à y aller et aurait eu une excuse pour ne pas s'y rendre. La voiture s'arrêta et Bingley sortit en premier, vite suivipar Emma à qui il proposa son bras. Darcy sortit en suite et donna son bras à Georgiana quand elle fut sortie de la voiture. En entrant, il repéra immédiatement les Bennet et les Fitzroy et au vu des sourires d'Emma il sut qu'elle les avait vus également. Elle se pressa d'ailleurs de les rejoindre après avoir salué ses hôtes. Il eut un sourire en la voyant saluer ses amies et se mettre à discuter avec Miss Elizabeth. Il les rejoignit avec sa jeune sœur et fut heureux de voir qu'Elizabeth, Ruth et Emma essayaient d'inciter Georgiana à participer à la conversation. Pendant ce temps, les deux fiancés étaient en train de discuter tout bas, il alla donc vers son ami Fitzroy pour discuter avec lui. Ce dernier le remercia pour l'aide qu'il avait apportée à sa cousine. Darcy le regarda avant de dire :

« Ma tante risque de ruiner mes sœurs, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. De plus, Bingley est un ami et vous avez assez connaissance de mon caractère pour savoir comment je réagis avec mes proches. Enfin mon oncle a confié à mon père la responsabilité de ses cousines. Il en va donc de ma responsabilité de m'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux pour elles.

— Êtes-vous sûr que ce sont les seules raisons ?

— Non vous avez raison. Il y en a une autre. Mais pour le moment, je souhaiterais régler cette histoire avec ma tante avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

— Alors faites-le vite. Ma cousine est loin d'être aussi sûre d'elle que l'on pourrait le croire. Et elle continue à croire que des personnes comme nous ne pourraient s'intéresser à des filles de gentlemans pauvres, même si en y regardant bien il y a plus pauvre que mon oncle. Elle a eu la même éducation que ma sœur et moi mais, si avec Ruth nous avons appris à faire la part des choses, elle non.

— Pourquoi me dire cela Fitzroy ?

— Parce que je sais ce que vous éprouvez pour ma cousine. Et je sais que vous ne devez pas être étranger à son comportement de ces derniers temps. Réfléchissez et faites le bon choix pour tout le monde. »

Darcy regarda son ami. Il n'y avait rien eu de dit clairement, mais il connaissait assez son ami pour reconnaître la menace sous-jacente. Bennet Fitzroy venait de faire exactement ce que lui aurait fait si la personne concernée était l'une de ses sœurs. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de regarder Miss Elizabeth, en se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il lui demanderait seulement une cour le temps de pouvoir gérer le souci de sa tante. Cela permettrait de ne pas entacher sa réputation avec des fiançailles trop longues en cas de réciprocité de ses sentiments, tout en lui montrant son admiration pour elle. Ça lui semblait être un bon compromis, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire sa tante. Sans elle, il n'aurait pas à tergiverser autant. Il soupira et demanda alors :

« Quand repartez-vous ?

— Sûrement d'ici une semaine. Pourquoi ?

— Je crois avoir trouvé une solution pour ne pas faire souffrir Miss Elizabeth, sans pour autant mettre sa réputation en danger, si ma tante fait traîner les choses.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Votre cousine doute d'elle m'avez-vous dit. Mais êtes-vous sûr de ses sentiments à mon égard ?

— Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Mais il y a des signes qui montrent que vous êtes loin de lui être indifférent. Pourquoi ?

— Si je lui propose une cour, pensez-vous que je serai bien accueilli ?

— Oui je pense. Vous avez raison, c'est une bonne alternative, en espérant que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps.

— J'attends une réponse de mon oncle. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que nous tous réunis nous lui fassions entendre raison. Devoir faire appel à la justice dans ce cas serait fort déplaisant pour tout le monde.

— Je le pense aussi. Mais pour le moment, que diriez-vous de profiter de la réception ? Après tout c'est Noël, alors profitons, même si ça me change de d'habitude.

— Me feriez-vous croire que le bal de vos parents vous plaît tant que cela ?

— Autant qu'à vous je pense. Même si je suis sûr que cette année il sera plus intéressant pour vous, entre la présence de votre sœur et celle de ma cousine », répondit Bennet avec un sourire avant de se rejoindre ses cousines et les demoiselles Darcy.

Darcy le regarda parler avec Miss Elizabeth, la faisant sourire. Il aimait ce sourire, il était lumineux et donnait un tel éclat à ses yeux qu'ils l'avaient captivé dès le moment où il avait réellement posé les yeux sur elle. Il surprit le regard amusé de sa sœur et décida de se joindre au groupe, sachant qu'Emma ne raterait pas une occasion de le taquiner et qu'elle était capable d'entraîner Georgiana avec elle, ou du moins la faire sourire voire rire à ses dépens, sa relation avec sa plus jeune sœur n'étant pas de nature à ce qu'elle se sente à l'aise pour se moquer de lui de façon aussi franche qu'Emma. Au cours de la soirée, il put discuter avec Miss Elizabeth. Comme après chaque discussion, sa résolution de se lier à elle par le mariage se fit plus forte, tout comme sa volonté de régler les choses une bonne fois pour toutes avec sa tante. Mais il se tint à sa décision initiale et décida de rendre visite à Miss Elizabeth le lendemain. De son côté, Elizabeth savoura le temps qu'elle passait avec le frère de son amie. Il était tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait cru, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux avant. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et profita de chaque moment qu'elle avait avec lui. Elle profita également de son amie et apprit à connaître un peu plus sa sœur. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec les Darcy et ses cousins, bien plus qu'avec ses jeunes sœurs, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis. Tous passèrent un bon réveillon et se séparèrent heureux de s'être retrouvés.

Le lendemain, Emma fut surprise de voir son frère partir dès qu'il fut assez tard pour une visite. Elle savait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Elizabeth, mais ne pensait pas qu'il en était au point de se déclarer, à moins qu'un cousin protecteur ne soit intervenu, ce qui ne serait pas totalement insensé, car elle savait que Bennet Fitzroy était très attaché aux deux aînées des demoiselles Bennet et qu'il se comportait avec elles comme un frère aîné. Elle savait que Fitzwilliam aurait agi lui aussi dans ce genre de situation. Emma alla dans le salon et vit sa jeune sœur qui regardait par la fenêtre leur frère partir. Elle se tourna en entant Emma et lui dit :

« Va-t-il où je pense qu'il va ?

— Je l'espère. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais a pris particulièrement soin de son habillage aujourd'hui.

— Il s'habille toujours bien.

— Oui mais aujourd'hui plus qu'en temps normal, comme s'il voulait faire bonne impression.

— Penses-tu qu'il va lui proposer le mariage ?

— Non, tant que le souci avec notre tante ne sera pas réglé, il ne fera rien dans ce sens. Et elle n'accepterait pas non plus d'ailleurs.

— Quels soucis ? Avec quelle tante ?

— Lady Catherine a – comment dire ? – une façon de retarder voire d'empêcher les demoiselles Bennet de se marier. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails mais Fitzwilliam a fait en sorte que Miss Bennet puisse se marier et doit aller voir notre tante avec d'autre personnes pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas continuer sur cette voie.

— J'espère que ça suffira. Mais s'il ne va pas la demander en mariage, que va-t-il faire ?

— Sûrement l'autorisation de lui faire la cour. Ça permettra de clarifier les choses entre eux le temps que le mariage puisse être une possibilité et ils pourront en plus mieux apprendre à se connaître, surtout que Fitzwilliam a prévu de retourner à Pemberley après les fêtes. Comme Elizabeth sera chez les Fitzroy, il aura la possibilité de la voir.

— Tu penses que ça prendra combien de temps ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, j'espère que cela ne prendra pas trop de temps. Mais cela ne dépend pas de nous mais des hommes de nos familles. »

Georgiana soupira et proposa à sa sœur de se mettre au piano en attendant que leur frère ne revienne. Il leur avait offert des partitions dont plusieurs à quatre mains et elle voulait profiter de la présence d'Emma près d'elle pour les pratiquer.

Pendant ce temps-là, Darcy se pressait de se rendre à Longbourn : il fallait qu'il parle avec Elizabeth le plus rapidement possible. Il ne voulait plus attendre pour se déclarer. Bennet Fitzroy avait raison, il risquait de la faire souffrir s'il recherchait son affection sans rien lui donner en retour. De plus, il risquait de la perdre et cela il ne le souhaitait pas. Une fois arrivé, il salua tout le monde comme le voulait la bienséance, puis demanda à parler à Miss Elizabeth seul. Cette dernière échangea un regard avec son cousin puis se leva pour mener Darcy dans les jardins juste devant la maison pour que les personnes présentes dans le salon puissent les voir et être sûres que rien de compromettant ne se déroulait. Une fois sûr d'être vu sans être entendu, il prit une profonde respiration et dit :

« Miss Elizabeth, je me suis aperçu il y quelques temps, à l'époque où votre sœur et vous viviez chez Bingley, que mon admiration pour vous ne faisait que grandir. Et si dans un premier temps le comportement de votre famille fut un frein, je mis rapidement ce fait de côté en me rendant compte que vous étiez tout ce que je cherchais depuis des années et ce bien avant de connaître vos liens avec les Fitzroy ou les De Bourg. Je vous demanderais bien immédiatement en mariage, mais j'ai conscience qu'il faut tout d'abord régler le problème avec ma tante et que votre sens de l'honneur vous interdirait d'accepter de m'épouser avec une dot amputée, même si pour moi ce ne serait en rien un problème. C'est pour cela que je vous demande d'avoir l'honneur de vous faire la cour. Je sais que vous devez bientôt repartir avec votre oncle et votre tante, mais de mon côté je dois également retourner dans mon domaine. Et comme vous le savez peut-être, les deux domaines ne sont pas si loin l'un de l'autre donc j'espère pouvoir vous rendre visite quand vous serez là-bas.

— Mr Darcy, je ne peux que vous être reconnaissante d'avoir été aussi honnête avec moi. Je tiens à vous dire que oui, tant que ma cousine refusera d'honorer la part de la dot qui me revient, je ne pourrai accepter de vous épouser. Cependant, j'attends ce jour avec impatience maintenant que je suis assurée de vos sentiments. Et je ne peux donc que répondre positivement à votre demande de cour. Je serai heureuse de vous voir si mon oncle accepte que vous me rendiez visite chez eux. »

Darcy fut surpris de la formulation de la réponse de la jeune fille, mais ne put qu'être heureux de la tournure des choses. Il lui baisa la main et ils reprirent la direction de la maison où tout le monde attendait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant, pour éviter les phrases embarrassantes de sa tante, Bennet prit les devant en disant :

« Ne préparez pas le mariage tout de suite ma tante, Mr Darcy ne mettra personne dans l'embarras en demandant tout de suite la main de ma cousine. Il préfère que le problème avec notre cousine De Bourg soit réglé avant.

— Alors pourquoi demander à lui parler ? répondit cette dernière un peu vivement.

— Sûrement pour lui demander une cour mère. Vous savez bien que sinon il y aurait pu y avoir des rumeurs qui auraient pu mettre à mal la réputation de Lizzie. De plus, il s'assure de cette façon de leurs sentiments respectifs et sait de ce fait que ses attentions seront bien reçues et qu'il ne le dérangera pas. Ce qu'il fait là est plus qu'honorable mère, intervint Jane à la surprise de tout le monde.

— Je suis assez d'accord avec Jane. Ce jeune homme tient assez à notre Lizzie pour attendre de pouvoir l'épouser et préfère se contenter d'une cour. Pourtant, il n'y a qu'à voir leur position respective pour se rendre compte que sans ma cousine, il y aurait eu des fiançailles à célébrer », répondit Mr Bennet.

Quand les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent, Darcy demanda à voir Mr Bennet et Mr Fitzroy père. Il voulait être sûr de pouvoir voir Miss Elizabeth quand elle se trouverait chez les Fitzroy. Pourtant, la discussion qu'il eut dans ce bureau fut bien plus surprenante qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Car au lieu de lui répondre directement, son oncle le comte de *** avait écrit à Mr Bennet et Mr Fitzroy. Il eut donc la permission de voir Elizabeth et de lui faire la cour, mais il eut également une discussion sur la meilleure période pour aller à Rosing avec les trois autres chefs de famille pour faire cesser la comédie qui le privait de fiançailles.


	15. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Quand Darcy rentra chez son ami, il trouva ses sœurs dans le salon. Georgiana était en train de jouer du piano forte, pendant qu'Emma était assise derrière elle à lire des lettres. Il entra dans le salon et s'étonna de l'absence de son ami.

« Il vient de partir pour voir Jane, répondit Emma sans lever les yeux de sa lettre.

— Es-tu sûre ? Je ne l'ai pas croisé.

— Tu étais peut-être trop perdu dans tes pensées pour le voir.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Pas à moi Fitzwilliam. Alors Elizabeth et Mr Bennet ont accepté que tu lui fasses la cour ?

— Comment sais-tu que j'allais là-bas pour cela ?

— Je connais Elizabeth et je sais qu'elle ne t'épousera pas tant que le souci avec notre tante ne sera pas réglé et tu le sais également vu que j'en ai parlé avec toi. De plus, j'ai vu le regard de Mr Fitzroy fils sur toi au réveillon chez les Lucas. Donc tu n'avais qu'une option : lui demander une cour. Alors ?

— Alors elle a accepté, en précisant que dès qu'elle aura toute sa dot, elle ne sera pas contre une demande en mariage. »

Emma sauta presque de fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait pour aller le serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse pour son frère. Elle laissa cependant la place à sa jeune sœur, tout en échangeant un dernier regard à son frère. Puis elle se réinstalla dans le fauteuil pour finir sa lettre. Quand Georgiana l'eut lâché, il s'approcha d'Emma et lui demanda :

« Qu'as-tu Emma ?

— Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai reçu des nouvelles de mes amies du Devonshire et si elles ne sont pas catastrophiques elles ne sont pas pour autant excellentes. Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça, surtout aujourd'hui. Je suis très heureuse pour toi Fitzwilliam.

— Merci Emma. Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

— Je sais, mais je préfère ne pas le faire. Ce sont des histoires de femmes et tu as assez de soucis pour le moment. Quand iras-tu affronter notre tante ?

— Avant le bal de février. Je suis obligé de me rendre à Pemberley pour régler quelques affaires, mais dès que ce sera fait, je me rendrai à Rosing avec notre oncle, Mr Bennet, Mr Fitzroy et les avoués de nos familles. Notre oncle a écrit directement à Mr Bennet et Mr Fitzroy pour voir avec eux avant de me répondre. Mais du coup nous avons réglé cette histoire en même temps, Mr Bennet étant pressé de voir sa fille préférée heureuse, même si c'est loin de lui.

— Il doit être rassuré de savoir que deux de ses filles ne seront pas sans rien à sa mort. Il faut en convenir, il aime ses filles, quoiqu'il ne le montre pas forcément.

— Tu as raison. Sinon, Miss Elizabeth m'a demandé si tu lui rendrais visite avant leur départ.

— Je ne voulais pas te voler ta dulcinée mais si j'ai ton autorisation j'irai sûrement dans l'après-midi.

— Emma ! »

Cette dernière se mit à rire, pendant que leur jeune sœur les regardait avec un sourire. Elle aimait les voir ainsi. Elle se souvenait de l'époque où leur père était encore vivant. Il y avait plus de rires à Pemberley car, si Emma s'efforçait de garder un comportement enjoué, Fitzwilliam lui avait tellement de responsabilités qu'il avait tendance à se refermer sur lui-même. Emma était une des seules qui réussissait à atteindre l'homme sous la carapace. Elle retourna au piano, sachant que son frère aurait besoin de paix pour le moment et qu'Emma allait chercher à répondre à son amie dans le Devonshire. Elle décida donc jouer une musique que sa sœur lui avait apprise. Prise dans son jeu, elle ne remarqua pas le regard qu'échangèrent ses aînés. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'en choisissant cette musique, elle avait fait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour les apaiser tous les deux, sûrement parce qu'Emma ne lui avait jamais dit qui lui avait donné envie d'apprendre cette composition et qui la jouait régulièrement quand ils étaient enfants. Et malgré ses quatre ans à la mort de sa mère, Emma n'avait jamais oublié cet air, qui avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser,comme il apaisait leur frère. Emma écrivit donc rapidement à ses amies du Devonshire et se tourna vers son frère pour lui proposer une promenade dans les jardins. Puis regardant sa jeune sœur, elle allait lui demander si elle voulait venir mais cette dernière sourit en disant :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ma dame de compagnie vient de revenir et je sais que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

— Tu sais bien que nous ne voulons pas t'exclure Georgiana, commença Emma.

— Je le sais Emma. Mais je sais aussi que le lien qui vous unit est particulier. Et malgré l'amour que vous avez pour moi, cela ne changera pas. Allez-y, si vous ne voulez pas vous absenter trop longtemps. Sinon Emma devra repousser sa visite chez les Bennet. »

Puis elle se retourna vers le piano, pendant que ses aînés échangeaient un regard en se demanda quand leur petite sœur avait pu autant grandir. Puis ils sortirent pour discuter calmement. Emma savait que son frère avait besoin de calme pour accepter ce qu'il venait de se passer et ne pas laisser son caractère explosif prendre le dessus. Elle se demandait si Elizabeth avait bien fait de dire tout cela à son frère. Elle avait peur qu'il n'en souffre plus qu'autre chose. Mais en y regardant bien, il en souffrait déjà avant. Elle poussa un soupir en se disant que l'amour faisait beaucoup de mal. À se demander s'il en valait la peine. Darcy la força à s'arrêter et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait :

« Je ne sais pas trop. Mais entre ce qu'il se passe avec mes amies du Devonshire et ce que tu vis, je me demande si cela vaut la peine de chercher l'amour. Et je ne parle même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Georgie

— Tu ne dois pas penser cela. Oui, l'amour peut faire souffrir, je ne te dirai pas le contraire. Tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir mais je me rappelle la tristesse de père et de la façon dont il a changé après la mort de mère. Mais je me rappelle aussi le bonheur qu'il y avait à Pemberley avant qu'elle ne meure. J'ai toujours voulu connaître cela et c'est ce que je vis en ce moment avec Elizabeth. Je souffre de ne pas pouvoir me marier avec elle tout de suite, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas être heureux sans elle.

— Le penses-tu vraiment ?

— Oui. Emma, je sais que je ne l'ai pas toujours pensé mais je ne suis sûr que c'est toi qui avais raison. Cependant, tout ne se passe pas comme nous le voudrions : parfois on souffre, mais je suis persuadé que cela en vaut la peine.

— Tu as changé. Alors ce doit être vrai. »

Darcy sourit et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très expressif et avait rarement ce genre de geste. Emma savoura donc ce moment avec son frère. Ils restèrent à discuter pendant un moment puis rentrèrent en voyant arriver leur hôte.

Dans l'après-midi, Emma partit pour Longbourn. Elle était pressée de voir ses amies car il y avait beaucoup de choses à se dire et peu de temps pour le faire. Emma repartirait en même temps que son frère et sa sœur et elles ne se verraient pas avant un moment, les obligations de chacuneprenant le dessus. Pourtant elle réussit à avoir un moment seule avec Elizabeth, car c'était surtout avec elle qu'elle avait besoin de discuter. Elles s'isolèrent dans le jardin et Emma lança la discussion :

« Elizabeth, je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Mais il s'agit de mon frère et je suis assez inquiète pour lui. Il est heureux que vous acceptiez sa cour et que vous soyez prête à attendre que le souci venant de notre tante soit réglé, mais je sais qu'il souffre.

— Et moi, vous pensez que cela me plaît ? C'est de ma faute si nous ne sommes pas encore fiancés. Il sait que mon honneur m'empêche de l'accepter si ma dot n'est pas complète.

— Pourquoi ? Mon frère n'a aucun cas besoin de votre dot.

— Cela n'a rien à voir Emma. Ma famille n'est pas comme la vôtre. Ma dot est ma seule légitimité et également la seule chose qui assurera mon avenir.

— Mais pourquoi votre avenir ? Quand vous entrerez dans la famille, votre avenir ne sera plus un souci.

— Emma, je n'ai pas eu votre éducation. Vous savez que ma famille va tout perdre à la mort de mon père. Mon éducation est aussi le fruit de cet état de chose. Je peux changer beaucoup de choses mais cette peur est insinuée trop profondément en moi.

— Elizabeth comment faites-vous pour accepter cela ?

— Je ne le peux pas. Si vous saviez comme j'étais heureuse de savoir les sentiments de votre frère. Comme sa déclaration, certes maladroite, m'a emplie de joie. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'attendais impatiemment le jour de nos fiançailles. Mais il était tellement gêné et anxieux que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation.

— Lui avez-vous vraiment dit cela ?

— Oui. J'en ai presque honte maintenant. Mais savoir qu'il m'aime et me respecte assez pour prendre en compte ce que je considère relever de mon honneur et de celui de ma famille m'a un peu fait perdre mes moyens.

— Je comprends mieux la discussion que nous avons eue ce matin après son retour. Je suis soulagée d'avoir eu cette discussion avec vous, même si je dois admettre que c'était un peu gênant pour moi.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Emma. Je sais que vous êtes proche de lui et je ne vous en veux pas. Je sais aussi que le lien qui vous unit est extrêmement fort et que rien ne pourrait changer cela.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Fitzwilliam ne me laisserait jamais vous manquer de respect.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Emma. Je sais que la séparation avec Jane est très dure pour moi. Mais elle sera heureuse avec Bingley et je suis sûre que je le serai avec votre frère, même si pour le moment je suis l'invitée de ma tante. Je sais aussi que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissante à votre frère de ce qu'il a fait pour elle. Si je n'avais pas su qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et l'un des meilleurs hommes de ma connaissance, cela aurait fini de me l'assurer. »

Emma regarda son amie avec un sourire attendri. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte des sentiments de son amie pour son frère. Elle fut soulagée de voir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elles durent rejoindre le reste de la maisonnée Bennet. Mais cette discussion avait apporté une certaine complicité qui n'existait qu'entre sœurs.

Pendant ce temps, Darcy passa un moment avec sa plus jeune sœur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Car s'il pouvait passer des heures avec Emma, passer du temps avec Georgiana était plus difficile. Tout d'abord, jusqu'à ses quinze ans, elle avait été en pension. Puis comme elle n'avait que seize ans, elle avait encore besoin de travailler ses accomplissements avec des maîtres, entre autres pour la musique. Il avait envie de son avis sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Elizabeth. S'il connaissait l'opinion d'Emma à ce sujet, il ne savait rien de ce que sa petite sœur pouvait en penser. Il fit donc ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand il voulait parler à l'une de ses sœurs. Il lui proposa d'aller se promener dans les jardins de Netherfield. Ils firent quelques pas puis Georgiana demanda :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de sortir ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas juste pour ma compagnie, nous aurions pu rester au chaud pour cela.

— J'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien cacher à mes sœurs. Effectivement, je voulais parler un peu avec toi. Il y a eu beaucoup de changements depuis que Bingley est venu s'installer ici et je me demandais comment tu prenais les choses.

— Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas trop. Je suis heureuse pour toi et je sais qu'Emma l'aime beaucoup. Mais je ne la connais pas vraiment et j'ai un peu peur que nous ne nous entendions pas. Vous m'aviez décrit une personne pleine de vie et d'humour. Mais ce n'est pas la personne que j'ai rencontrée.

— Oui j'ai moi-même était surpris du changement qui s'est effectué dans son comportement. Mais il y a une explication et si tu en discutes avec elle peut être que cela se passera mieux.

— Tu m'as mal comprise. Je n'ai rien contre elle, au contraire elle semble gentille, mais je ne la connais pas réellement et j'ai peur qu'elle veuille te séparer de moi.

— Georgiana, cela n'arrivera jamais. Tu es ma petite sœur, au même titre qu'Emma, et Miss Elizabeth le sait. Elle a elle-même des sœurs dont une de qui elle est très proche. Elle sait que jamais je n'accepterai de te sacrifier pour elle.

— Le penses-tu vraiment ?

— Je pense que tu devrais en discuter avec Miss Elizabeth ou au moins Emma.

— Oui, Emma semble beaucoup l'aimer. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sera aussi ouverte avec moi.

— Georgie, tu es notre petite sœur adorée. Rien ni personne ne changera cet état de fait. Je pense que tu devrais discuter de tes inquiétudes avec Emma. Si tu veux, je pourrai évoquer le sujet avec Miss Elizabeth, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord pour discuter avec toi. »

Darcy commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa sœur. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas dire la vérité à Elizabeth concernant Wickham. Il n'en parlera pas avec Georgiana, mais dès le retour d'Emma il faudrait qu'ils en discutent tous les deux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à passer avec Elizabeth et voulait la rejoindre demain et par la même occasion discuter de Wickham et des inquiétudes de Geogiana. Ou peut-être pas. Emma était la seule qui pourrait l'aider dans la décision de parler tout de suite à Elizabeth ou d'attendre les fiançailles officielles. C'était plus qu'une cour qu'il voulait et au vu de la déclaration de Miss Elizabeth, il se doutait que c'était réciproque. Il soupira : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Pour le moment, il allait profiter de la présence de sa sœur auprès de lui.

Le lendemain, quand il se présenta à Longbourn, il était un peu nerveux. Il avait peur de la réaction d'Elizabeth quand il lui parlerait. Emma avait beau lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il discute de tout cela avec Elizabeth, il s'inquiétait de la réaction de cette dernière, ce qui avait bien fait rire Emma le matin même quand il lui avait exposé la discussion qu'il avait eue avec leur sœur et ses inquiétudes. En arrivant, il proposa une promenade à Elizabeth et Jane, afin d'avoir un chaperon. Pendant leur promenade, Jane les laissa prendre un peu d'avance pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement, sans pour autant en prendre trop pour que les convenances soient respectées. Le voyant nerveux et hésitant, Elizabeth décida de prendre les devants et de lui demander :

« Mr Darcy, vous semblez nerveux. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

— Miss Elizabeth, c'est un peu difficile pour moi de vous en parler car je suis inquiet de votre réaction.

— Je suis inquiète maintenant Mr Darcy. Est-ce si grave ?

— Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Ma jeune sœur, Georgiana, est inquiète de vos futures relations. Emma et moi également, je dois bien l'admettre, vous avons décrite peu après vous avoir rencontrée dans nos lettres. Or les événements qui ont précédé votre départ chez votre tante vous ayant affectée, elle n'a pas retrouvé la jeune femme que nous lui avions décrite.

— Et elle a peur que je ne veuille vous séparer d'elle.

— Oui. Emma m'avait dit que vous comprendriez.

—Voulez-vous que je lui parle ? Si je peux la rassurer, je serai heureuse de le faire. Je sais qu'Emma est très attachée à elle et je me doute que vous aussi : il n'y a qu'à vous voir avec elle pour le comprendre. Cependant, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Les événements précédant mon départ chez mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas les seules raisons de mon comportement au moment de ma rencontre avec votre jeune sœur. Cependant, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir vous dire la raison : je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement correct.

— Miss Elizabeth, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire. Je sais que ma déclaration était un peu confuse hier, sûrement en raison de mes réelles envies. Mais la vôtre était parfaitement claire. Je sais que, sans le souci que pose ma tante, nous serions fiancés à l'heure actuelle. Notre relation n'est pas très conventionnelle, je le sais parfaitement, mais je souhaiterais que vous puissiez tout me dire.

— Je vous fais confiance. Mon comportement ces derniers temps est dû à beaucoup de choses. Les événements auxquels vous avez fait référence en font partie. Mais il y a aussi le fait que je prenais doucement conscience des sentiments que j'avais pour vous et de l'insignifiance de ma situation par rapport à vous. »

Elle se tut, n'osant pas le regarder. De son côté, Darcy fut surpris par ses révélations. Il savait qu'elle éprouvait de forts sentiments pour lui. Mais ne savait pas que cela l'avait perturbée à ce point. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de Bennet Fitzroy. Il s'arrêta et la força à le regarder et lui dit :

« N'ayez pas honte de ce que vous avez ressenti. Il n'y a rien de honteux à vos sentiments au contraire. Et je suis désolé des tourments que vous avez dû endurer à cause de moi. Je vais tout faire à partir de maintenant pour vous rendre heureuse. Et en premier lieu régler cette histoire de dot pour pouvoir enfin vous épouser. »

Il soupira puis repris la parole pour reprendre ses confessions et lui expliquer tout ce que Wickham avait fait à sa plus jeune sœur. Elizabeth fut horrifiée de ce qu'elle apprit, même si elle n'en laissa rien montrer. Elle s'inquiéta d'autant plus que, si Wickham était absent pour le moment, il allait bientôt revenir. Si elle s'inquiétait pour les Darcy, son inquiétude se tourna aussi vers sa jeune sœur Lydia. Elle savait que cette dernière semblait être très attirée par le militaire. Mais si pour moment sa dot ne semblait attrayante, elle savait qu'avec le mariage de Jane la vraie valeur de leur dot allait être révélée. Elle poussa un soupir en se disant qu'elle allait devoir en parler avec son père pour qu'il mette ses plus jeunes sœurs au courant de la clause concernant leur dot. Après tout, si l'une d'entre elle s'enfuyait pour se marier sans le consentement de leur père, elle n'aurait pas une dot complète. Darcy, le remarquant, lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle lui sourit en lui disant juste qu'elle devait avoir une discussion avec son père concernant ses jeunes sœurs. Puis voyant son regard surpris, elle lui dit :

« Avec le mariage de Jane, nous ne pourrons plus cacher le montant réel de nos dots et le comportement de Lydia et Kitty m'inquiète un peu. Ce que vous venez de me raconter ne fait que conforter mon attention. Si une jeune fille si respectable que votre sœur a vécu cela, je ne peux que m'inquiéter encore plus pour les miennes, qui sont loin d'avoir un comportement irréprochable. »

Darcy hocha la tête, il ne pouvait que la comprendre et se rendit compte que son silence aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences. Il lui sourit et lui proposa de la raccompagner pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux parler avec Mr Bennet. Après tout, les jeunes demoiselles Bennet seraient ses sœurs un jour et il se devait de les protéger, au moins pour Miss Elizabeth qui semblait être attachée à ses sœurs, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.


	16. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

La discussion qu'Elizabeth et Darcy eurent avec Mr Bennet n'eut pas les répercussions qu'Elizabeth avait espérées. Elle n'avait pu le convaincre d'empêcher Lydia et Kitty de se rendre à Meryton aussi souvent, cependant Mr Bennet avait accepté de parler à ses trois jeunes filles de leur dot et des conditions qui y étaient attachées. Quand Elizabeth allait sortir, Darcy demanda à s'entretenir seul avec Mr Bennet. Elle le regarda, surprise, mais sortit rapidement pour les laisser discuter. Elle se demanda ce que Darcy avait à demander à son père. Cependant, elle ne put y réfléchir trop longtemps, Ruth réclamant sa présence pour faire entendre raison à sa mère concernant une invitation particulière au bal de février. Elizabeth la rejoignit, regarda le nom que sa cousine lui montrait et pâlit :

« Ma tante, vous ne pouvez pas l'inviter alors que Jane sera présente.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Elle est fiancée maintenant donc ne risque rien. De plus, c'est une relation d'affaires de ton oncle. De ce fait, il doit être invité.

— Mais maman, c'est un bal, pas une réunion de chasse ou de travail. Pourquoi devoir l'inviter ?

— Parce qu'officiellement il n'a rien fait. Nous n'avons que des rumeurs le concernant et personne dans le comté, ou le comté voisin d'ailleurs, ne le refuse à ses réunions. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire sans raison valable. Bennet a protégé sa cousine, mais n'a rien dit sur le moment. De ce fait rien n'a pu être fait. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien faire. »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en se demandant si un jour elle devrait inviter ce genre de personnes, voire cette personne, à des réceptions et des bals pour le bien de leur mari. Elizabeth s'inquiéta encore plus de la demande de Mr Darcy en sachant cela. Mais elle ne put rien dire car son père et Mr Darcy apparurent et lui demandèrent de les suivre. Elizabeth et sa cousine échangèrent un regard surpris par cette demande, mais elle se leva et suivit son père. Une fois dans la bibliothèque et la porte fermée, son père prit la parole et dit :

« Mr Darcy et moi avons discuté de votre avenir. Pour tout dire, il m'a avoué qu'il aurait souhaité vous faire une demande en mariage si ce problème de dot ne t'avait pas retenue. Il m'a demandé si je pourrais donner mon consentement en avance. Je me pose des questions sur la valeur de ce consentement et surtout la manière de faire passer cette histoire sans pour autant mettre en lumière le problème que nous pose Lady Catherine. De ce fait, je vous propose une alternative. Mais avant cela il faut que je te pose une question. Si tu pouvais avoir ta dot immédiatement, accepterais-tu d'épouser Mr Darcy ?

— Bien sûr. Sans aucune hésitation.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux. »

Elizabeth regarda son père sortir, surprise de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle se tourna vers Mr Darcy, qui semblait hésiter entre la joie et l'appréhension. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis dit :

« Miss Elizabeth, je sais que vous estimez de votre honneur de ne pas m'accepter tant que ma tante fera obstacle. Cependant, mon admiration et mon amour pour vous sont tellement forts que je ne puis attendre votre retour chez votre père après le bal de votre tante. Et je ne puis obtenir votre main avant cela si nous ne sommes pas fiancés avant votre départ. Votre père m'a proposé une alternative, mais pour cela il faut que vous aussi soyez d'accord. Je comprendrai si vous ne voulez pas et ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur.

— Mr Darcy, coupa gentiment Elizabeth, posez votre question.

— Miss Elizabeth je serais honoré si vous acceptiez de devenir ma femme quand tout cela sera terminé. Cependant pour votre bien, il serait mieux que nos fiançailles restent secrètes. Votre père et votre oncle et éventuellement votre sœur Miss Bennet seront les seuls à être au courant.

— Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse que de devenir votre femme, Mr Darcy. »

Ce dernier lui prit les mains les yeux brillants. Il avait du mal à croire sa chance. Pourtant, le changement d'opinion d'Elizabeth lui posait un cas de conscience. Il prit donc la décision de lui poser la question. Elle baissa les yeux et lui dit :

« Vous ne cherchez pas à me faire changer d'opinion concernant le fait que ma famille doit pouvoir vous verser ma dot au complet. Mon admiration pour vous ne fait que grandir et retarder nos fiançailles serait non seulement un manque de respect pour vous, mais aussi un non-sens au vu de mes sentiments. Et pour finir, la dernière conversation que j'ai eue avec votre sœur m'a fait prendre conscience de certaine chose, quoique je sois sûre qu'elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte.

— Emma a une façon bien à elle d'inspirer les gens, il est vrai. Ma vie serait totalement différente si elle n'était pas là. Et mon caractère serait sûrement différent aussi.

— Je pense surtout que l'on aurait plus de mal à voir l'homme sous le masque. Mais ce que vous êtes au plus profond de vous ne pourrait être différent. Vous êtes un homme bon et aimant, mais vos responsabilités et les épreuves que vous avez traversées vous ont forcé à vous montrer prudent et cela a accentué votre timidité.

— Vous m'accordez beaucoup plus de vertu que je ne pense en avoir. Je pense vraiment qu'Emma a une influence plus importante que vous ne le pensez.

— Est-elle présente en ce moment avec nous ? Est-ce qu'elle vous a conseillé dans votre première demande ? Vous a-t-elle dit de respecter ce qui me semble être de l'honneur de ma famille ?

— Bien sûr que non et vous le savez sûrement. Ma première demande était bien trop maladroite pour qu'Emma ait pu me conseiller.

— Vous voyez bien que votre sœur n'a pas tout le mérite dans cette histoire, bien qu'elle nous ait sûrement appris à voir au-delà des apparences donc à nous trouver plus tôt.

— J'aimerai pouvoir rester à débattre de cela plus longtemps avec vous, mais je dois malheureusement vous quitter : j'ai un certain nombre de choses à régler avant mon départ pour le Derbyshire. Emma pense vous rendre visite demain, quand elle sera sûre que tout sera prêt pour notre retour.

— Oui je sais qu'elle prend très au sérieux son rôle de maîtresse de maison, ce qui est rassurant pour moi, je dois vous le confesser.

— Pourquoi ? La majorité des femmes trouveraient cela inquiétant.

— Emma est mon amie. Nous sommes devenues amies avant que je me rende compte de l'homme que vous étiez. Je lui fais confiance pour beaucoup de choses.

— Vous ne pouviez me faire plus plaisir, en dehors d'accepter ma demande, bien entendu. Emma est tellement importante pour moi que cela m'aurait peiné que vous ne l'appréciez pas.

— Mr Darcy, si votre sœur et moi ne nous étions pas entendues, vous n'auriez sûrement pas cherché à faire ma connaissance.

— Vous avez raison. Maintenant je dois vraiment vous quitter. »

Il lui baisa les mains, puis ils sortirent tous deux pour rejoindre le reste de la maisonnée. Mr Darcy était en train de dire au revoir à la famille de sa promise quand Elizabeth sentit une présence près d'elle. En se tournant elle vit son père, elle lui sourit et le regard qu'il lui rendit lui fit comprendre qu'il avait compris qu'elle avait accepté l'accord. Elizabeth accompagna son fiancé secret et le regarda partir avec une pointe au cœur. De son côté, Darcy sentait déjà l'absence d'Elizabeth, en arrivant à Netherfield il ne put se retenir à chercher sa sœur pour lui parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Emma était la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier, il savait qu'elle serait là pour l'écouter et qu'elle resterait discrète. Et de toute manière il ne pouvait pas cacher cette nouvelle à sa sœur, ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble, souvent mauvaises, pour qu'il lui cache cela. La réaction de cette dernière fut à la hauteur de la nouvelle. Elle resta tout d'abord figée, ce qui était à marquer dans les annales, jamais Emma Darcy n'avait été immobile. Puis elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Ce dernier éclata de rire à l'enthousiasme de sa sœur.

Pendant ce temps, une scène similaire se passait à Longbourn, quoique les deux sœurs Bennet se fassent plus discrètes et que le caractère de Jane ne la pousse pas au débordement d'Emma. Pourtant, le sourire qu'elle offrit à sa sœur montrait la joie qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Jane connaissait mieux sa sœur que personne. Elle savait que le fiancé de sa sœur était la personne la mieux pour elle. Mais elle ressentait quand même de l'anxiété pour l'avenir de cette dernière. Elle craignait que le caractère franc d'Elizabeth lui cause des ennuis auprès de son futur époux. Elle faisait confiance à sa sœur et à son amie, mais elle avait tellement entendu sa mère dire que le caractère rebelle et franc d'Elizabeth lui fermerait les portes d'un bon mariage qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'inquiéter, malgré le bonheur plus qu'évident de sa sœur. Elle soupira et se dit que la meilleure solution était d'en parler avec Emma. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Darcy devait parler de ces fiançailles si particulières avec sa sœur. Il ne servait à rien de continuer à ruminer, elle préféra donc discuter avec sa sœur du bal que devait donner leur tante au mois de février. Elizabeth lui était reconnaissante de ne pas parler de son prochain mariage car, si l'aide de Mr Darcy permettait à Jane et Bingley de fixer une date pour leur mariage et de commencer les préparatifs, il n'en allait pas de même pour elle et, malgré la joie qu'elle éprouvait pour sa sœur, elle avait peur de ne pas montrer un enthousiasme aussi sincère qu'il le faudrait, quoiqu'elle ait pleinement conscience de son égoïsme et de l'absence de responsabilités de sa sœur dans l'obligation de garder secrètes ses fiançailles.

Le lendemain, Emma passa effectivement pour voir sa future sœur. Elle avait envie de discuter de certaines choses ne pouvant être dites par lettre étant donné que les fiançailles devaient rester secrètes, du moins pour le moment. Elles réussirent à s'isoler un peu grâce à l'aide de Jane. Une fois seule, Emma la félicita, mais elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. À force de persuasion, elle finit par faire parler son amie. Cette dernière soupira et lui dit :

« Depuis peu, je me rends compte de l'égoïsme dont je peux faire preuve. Il y a eu tout d'abord la proposition de Mr Collins que j'ai dédaignée. Après tout, je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer aussi méprisante envers lui : il est l'héritier de Longbourn donc a l'avenir de mes jeunes sœurs et peut-être de ma mère dans les mains. Et maintenant cette histoire, je n'arrive plus à me réjouir des fiançailles de Jane. Pourtant je suis heureuse pour elle, mais je suis aussi un peu jalouse d'elle car je ne peux afficher mon bonheur comme elle.

— Pour ce qui est des fiançailles de Jane, il est logique que vous ressentiez cela. Je dirais même que c'est normal. Je suis sûre que mon frère doit ressentir aussi quelque chose de comparable bien que je sois sûre qu'il ne le dira jamais. Cependant, pour cette histoire avec l'héritier de votre père, je ne sais quoi vous dire. Je sais que votre situation financière est différente de la mienne, mais votre famille est assez prestigieuse pour que vous ayez le choix.

— C'est justement cela le problème. Jane et moi avons reçu une éducation qui nous permet de pouvoir fréquenter les mêmes cercles que vous. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas de mes trois jeunes sœurs. Elles n'auront pas forcément la chance de faire de bon mariage. Je me rends compte que mon éducation n'est plus en adéquation avec la position de ma famille.

— Comment cela ?

— Ma famille n'est plus la grande famille qu'elle était autrefois. Pourtant, Jane et moi avons reçu, du fait de notre tante, l'éducation qu'elle avait elle-même reçue. Si la bonté naturelle de Jane la pousse à aller vers tout le monde sans préjugé, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'en était pas de même pour moi.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de réellement comprendre car je suis d'une grande famille donc pour moi il est normal d'avoir ce type d'éducation. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce que vous faites et vous avez une bonne réputation dans les environs, comme parmi les métayers de votre père.

— Je n'ai pas réellement de mérite pour les métayers. Les aider fait partie mes devoirs.

— En réalité, ce sont les devoirs de votre mère. Dites-vous que votre éducation sera un avantage dans votre future vie. »

Elizabeth sourit à son amie. Puis elles repartirent sur des sujets plus légers, quoique Elizabeth remarque qu'Emma lui parlait beaucoup de Pemberley et de l'amour qu'avait son frère pour le domaine. Elizabeth, elle, parlait des préparatifs du bal de sa tante, sous l'oreille attentive d'Emma qui n'avait jamais eu à préparer de si grande réception, son frère s'y refusant, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas attirer de prétendantes sous son toit. Il acceptait les repas de chasse et les réceptions de travail par obligation, mais pour le reste il préférait attendre qu'une Mrs Darcy s'occupe de tout cela. Les deux amies durent se séparer pour retrouver leurs obligations respectives. Elles se quittèrent en se promettant de s'écrire rapidement.

Le départ arriva rapidement et c'est heureuse qu'Emma quitta Netherfield avec son frère et sa sœur. Après tout, malgré l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour Jane Bennet, Emma était heureuse de repartir chez elle. Elle savait que leur absence prolongée avait laissé certaines choses en suspens, entre autres ses devoirs envers leurs métayers. Elle n'était certes pas obligée de jouer ce rôle de maîtresse de domaine, mais elle savait également que le fait que Georgiana, quand elle était présente au domaine, et elle se préoccupent du bien-être des personnes travaillant pour la famille permettait à Darcy de ne pas avoir à s'en préoccuper autrement que quand ses sœurs soulevaient un problème précis donc lui laissait l'esprit libre pour ses autres devoirs. Pour Darcy, c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il s'en retournait chez lui avec ses sœurs pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, avant de partir avec son oncle et l'oncle de sa promise, qui se trouvait être son parrain, pour rejoindre son futur beau-père à Rosing et régler une bonne fois pour toutes cette histoire de dot et mettre ainsi de l'ordre dans ses affaires de cœur. Il était heureux de pouvoir bientôt apporter une nouvelle maîtresse de maison au domaine. La fraîcheur et le caractère franc d'Elizabeth feraient du bien à tous les habitants de Pemberley et surtout Emma aurait une amie de son âge pour partager ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avec son frère et sa jeune sœur. De plus, elle pourrait arrêter de gérer le domaine comme elle le faisait, quoiqu'il ne soit pas assez naïf pour se douter que le passage de flambeau ne se ferait sûrement pas sans heurt entre sa sœur et sa futur épouse. Il espérait juste à ne pas avoir à intervenir, mais il savait également qu'elles étaient très proches et espérait qu'elles trouveraient un terrain d'entente. Il se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il en parle avec elle avant de partir pour Rosing car il espérait se marier rapidement après avoir fait ce voyage, enfin dans la mesure du possible car il respecterait la durée minimale de fiançailles et le temps que Mr Bennet demanderait. La chose la plus importante pour lui était de pouvoir épouser la femme qu'il aimait. Il se mit à sourire en pensant à la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée : sans Emma, il savait qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas réussi à passer outre ses préjugés et aurait certainement fait très mauvais effet sur les Bennet, en particulier à Elizabeth.

Emma et Georgiana virent le sourire de leur frère et toutes les deux savaient à qui elles le devaient. Elles échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. Vraiment, ce voyage dans le Hertfordshire avait été une bénédiction pour leur famille. Leur frère avait trouvé une épouse digne de lui et de la famille dans laquelle elle allait entrer et Emma une amie fidèle qui serait bientôt sa sœur et qui partagerait sa vie. Pour Georgiana, le changement qui s'était opéré chez ses aînés était une chose pour laquelle elle serait reconnaissante envers Miss Elizabeth. Mais elle gardait une petite anxiété envers cette jeune femme qui avait fait la conquête aussi bien de sa sœur que de son frère. Elle gardait cette appréhension qui la rongeait de se voir reléguée au second rang dans l'affection de ses aînés. Pourtant, elle préférait garder cette peur pour elle pour le moment et ne pas gâcher la joie de tout le monde. Car en définitive elle était heureuse de rentrer dans le Derbyshire. Le domaine familial lui avait manqué plus qu'elle n'avait osé le dire. Elle regarda encore un instant son frère avant de se plonger dans l'observation du paysage, en songeant que bientôt elle serait chez elle et qu'elle retrouverait la sécurité et l'amour dont ses aînés l'entouraient dès qu'ils étaient réunis tous les trois.


	17. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Voici une semaine que les Darcy étaient rentrés chez eux. Pourtant, Darcy préparait déjà son départ pour Rosing. Il était pressé de régler cette histoire au plus vite, pour pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose, comme les préparatifs de son mariage et l'arrivée de la nouvelle Mrs Darcy. Il se trouvait dans son bureau pour préparer son nouveau départ. Il avait géré le plus urgent, déléguant certaines choses à son régisseur et laissant le moins urgent pour son retour. Il poussa un soupir en se disant qu'il avait déjà trop longtemps délaissé Pemberley, pourtant il n'avait pas réellement le choix. L'avenir du domaine passait aussi par son mariage et la naissance d'un héritier. De plus, le choix de son épouse était important pour la prospérité du domaine et de la famille. Elizabeth était le meilleur choix pour beaucoup de raisons, mais la principale était leur amour réciproque. Il poussa un nouveau soupir en pensant à ce qui l'attendait chez sa tante. À ce moment-là, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à son bureau. Il donna l'autorisation d'entrer et sourit en voyant sa sœur. Emma s'approcha et lui dit :

« À quoi penses-tu Fitzwilliam ?

— Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

— Tu le sais bien grand frère. Tu sembles absent depuis deux jours.

— Nous partons demain pour Rosing.

— Mais tu viens d'arriver.

— Je ne le sais que trop. Si cela ne concernait pas la dot d'Elizabeth, je chercherais à reporter ce voyage, mais là je ne le ferai pas. Et puis en cas d'urgence, tu peux toujours m'envoyer un express et je te fais confiance pour gérer l'urgence le temps que j'arrive. La dame de compagnie de Georgiana vient d'arriver alors aucun problème sur ce plan-là.

— Je sais mais je m'inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver si Lady Catherine refuse de céder.

— J'ai déjà un plan de secours en cas de besoin mais je préfère ne pas en parler car je suis persuadé que je n'en aurai pas besoin. Lady Catherine est trop imbue d'elle-même et fière de son train de vie pour risquer de perdre les terres que notre oncle a achetées aux Bennet.

— Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire : tu es celui qui est le mieux placé pour le dire. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et plongea son regard dans le feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Emma allait se lever pour sortir quand il la regarda et lui dit :

« Que comptes-tu faire pendant mon absence ?

— J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. De plus j'ai de la correspondance à faire. Je ne vais sûrement pas m'ennuyer.

— Je me doute que mon absence ne va pas peser. Mais je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de particulier à faire.

— Pas pour le moment mais si tu obtiens ce que tu veux, envoie-moi un express et je modifierai ce que j'ai à faire. »

Emma avait dit cela avec un petit sourire sachant parfaitement ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle avait déjà fait ses recherches concernant les préférences de sa future sœur. Elle la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que la simplicité était ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux, mais pas assez pour être sûre d'arranger les pièces qui lui seraient dévolues quand son amie serait la nouvelle Mrs Darcy. Pour être sûre que les pièces qui lui seraient réservées soient au goût d'Elizabeth, elle faisait déjà des plans discrètement et serait prête à faire ce qu'il fallait dès que son frère aurait rendu tout cela officiel. Après tout c'était son rôle de faire en sorte que la femme de son frère se sente le plus à l'aise possible dans sa nouvelle demeure. Darcy lui regardait sa sœur, surpris, puis se rappela qu'Emma avait tout de suite sympathisé avec Elizabeth. Il soupira, retourna dans son observation du feu, pensif. Emma le regarda et soupira, il avait son air sérieux et angoissé. Emma le connaissait trop pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Son frère avait peur et elle se doutait de ce qui l'inquiétait. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde : la main de la femme qu'il aimait. Enfin dans les faits, il l'avait déjà obtenue mais en réalité plus leur tante ferait traîner les choses, plus longtemps il devrait attendre. Et il fallait être objectif, la patience n'était pas la plus grande qualité de Fitzwilliam Darcy. Elle se décida à le laisser seul. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour penser à ce qui se passerait dans les jours à venir.

Emma repartit à ses accomplissements en se mettant au piano. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fait autre chose que s'exercer, elle avait aussi besoin de jouer des airs qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qu'elle aimait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en avait besoin alors que depuis tellement longtemps elle ne faisait plus que s'entraîner sans réellement faire ce qu'elle aimait réellement. Jouer avec Elizabeth, puis avec Georgiana, lui avait rappelé pourquoi elle aimait tellement cela. Elle se laissa emporter par la musique et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle oublia tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle et tout ce qui la tourmentait en ce moment. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle était détendue et souriante. Elle allait faire sa correspondance quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. En se retournant elle vit Mrs Reynolds. Elle lui sourit et fut surprise de l'air mal à l'aise de l'intendante de Pemberley. Elle l'encouragea à parler et cette dernière lui dit :

« Mademoiselle, je sais que cela ne me regarde en rien, mais je suis inquiète de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Jamais monsieur n'était parti aussi rapidement après une absence aussi longue. De plus, Miss Georgiana et vous restez ici avec la dame de compagnie de me votre sœur. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

— Ne vous inquiétez de rien Mrs Reynolds. Si tout n'est pas parfait, il n'y a rien qui doive vous inquiéter, sourit Emma.

— Êtes-vous sûre mademoiselle ?

— Oui Mrs Reynolds, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Cette dernière partit, laissant Emma songeuse. Elle savait d'expérience que la relation entre l'intendante du domaine familial et elle n'était pas classique dans ce milieu. Elle se rendit compte que cette dernière avait beaucoup de liberté de ton avec elle. Mais en même temps, Mrs Reynolds les avait pratiquement élevés après la mort de leur mère, pas de manière officielle certes, mais les faits étaient là et il faudrait qu'elle voie cela avec Elizabeth. Elle se posa aussi la question de son avenir, elle savait que sa relation avec son intendante était particulière. Mais un jour elle quitterait Pemberley et il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue à une tout autre ambiance. Elle soupira et se leva pour aller à son boudoir. Elle avait du courrier à écrire, ses amies s'inquiéteraient pour elle si elle tardait de trop. De plus, elle voulait avoir des nouvelles du cousin de ses amies Bennet. Et pour cela son amie Elizabeth était la meilleure source possible, quoiqu'elle se demande pourquoi elle avait tellement envie d'avoir des nouvelles de ce dernier. Elle haussa les épaules et se dit que cela devait venir du fait qu'ils allaient bientôt faire partie de la même famille. Son frère partit comme prévu peu après. Mais il ne partit pas seul : Mr Fitzroy était avec lui, tout comme leur oncle Fitzwilliam. De plus, Emma savait qu'ils devaient faire un crochet pour récupérer Mr Bennet, avant de se rendre à Rosing. En les regardant partir, elle ne put qu'espérer qu'ils reviennent tous rapidement.

Pourtant, elle ne vit pas les jours passer, tellement elle avait de choses à faire, entre son rôle de maîtresse de la maison de son frère et sa correspondance assez importante à cette période. En effet, ses amies du Devon semblaient avoir beaucoup de choses à dire. Puis peu après le départ des patriarches de la famille, Emma décida d'inviter Elizabeth, sa tante et sa cousine. Elle avait envie que sa sœur découvre un peu plus celle qui serait bientôt leur sœur. Emma savait aussi que Georgiana avait des appréhensions par rapport à l'arrivée d'Elizabeth et que cette dernière avait proposé à Fitzwilliam de discuter avec elle. Elle écrivit rapidement l'invitation en proposant une date dans la semaine et la fit parvenir à son amie. Elizabeth ne mit que peu de temps pour répondre positivement aussi bien pour elle que pour les autres femmes de la famille.

Le jour de la visite de Mrs et Miss Fitzroy accompagnées d'Elizabeth, Emma se sentit particulièrement nerveuse. Georgiana regardait l'agitation de sa sœur avec amusement, elle ne l'avait que peu vue dans cet état. La présence de sa marraine rassurait Georgiana, qui craignait encore de voir Elizabeth se mettre entre ses aînés et elle. Pourtant, ils avaient tous deux essayé de la rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait. Le moment tant attendu – et redouté – par Emma arriva enfin. Georgiana et elle allèrent attendre leurs invitées. Les salutations faites, Emma guida les trois femmes jusqu'au salon. Une fois arrivées, Elizabeth et Emma se mirent à discuter discrètement entre elle, comme si elles complotaient quelque chose. Elle avait déjà remarqué ce genre de réactions entre Fitzwilliam et elles, comme s'ils partageaient tous les trois un secret. Georgiana baissa la tête, tristement, mais sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue pour sa marraine, qui fit discrètement signe aux deux amies. Elles échangèrent un regard puis Elizabeth se tourna vers Georgiana et lui dit :

« Miss Georgiana, Emma ne cesse de me vanter les jardins de Pemberley. Que diriez-vous de me les montrer ? Je viens de passer beaucoup de temps à aider ma tante à préparer son bal. Prendre un peu l'air me ferait le plus grand bien.

— Bien sûr, mais Emma serait sûrement plus à même de vous les montrer, elle y passe beaucoup de temps, répondit la jeune fille surprise.

— Justement je les connais par les descriptions de votre sœur. Un regard autre ne serait que plus intéressant. »

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent ensemble, Elizabeth légèrement en retrait. Emma les regarda partir en espérant que la conversation entre elles apaiserait les craintes de sa petite sœur. Et cela sembla fonctionner car quand les deux jeunes filles revinrent peu après, Georgiana semblait apaisée. Elizabeth elle avait un petit sourire quand elle vint se rasseoir près d'Emma. Le reste de la visite se passa pour le mieux, quoique parfois l'attitude d'Emma et d'Elizabeth semble un peu étrange pour les personnes présentes. Mais connaissant la situation officielle d'Elizabeth et de Darcy, les non-initiés avaient mis ce genre de comportement sur l'inquiétude due à la situation. Quand les trois femmes durent rentrer, Emma fit promettre à Elizabeth de lui écrire régulièrement, étant toutes les deux occupées, et surtout de la prévenir si elle avait des nouvelles en première.

Quelques jours après cette invitation, un express arriva à Pemberley. Emma l'ouvrit avec empressement sous le regard inquiet de Georgiana. Cette dernière savait pour en avoir parlé avec Emma que leur frère les préviendrait si son absence se prolongeait ou s'il arrivait à faire céder leur tante. Après avoir par couru la missive, le visage d'Emma s'illumina d'un immense sourire. Elle regarda sa sœur et lui dit :

« Il a réussi à faire céder Lady Catherine. Les demoiselles Bennet auront leur dot en entier.

— Cela veut dire que Fitzwilliam va pouvoir demander Elizabeth en mariage, fit Georgiana enthousiaste.

— Je préfère qu'il en discute directement avec toi, fit Emma gênée.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Je vais finir par croire qu'ils sont déjà fiancés.

— Georgie… commença Emma.

— C'est cela. Ils sont déjà fiancés.

— Georgi, c'est compliqué. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant pour que l'honneur des Bennet ne soit pas entaché si Fitzwilliam mettait du temps à convaincre Lady Catherine.

— Je comprends, je trouve juste dommage de ne pas avoir été mise au courant.

— Tu sais, seules Jane et moi étions au courant en plus de MM. Bennet et Fitzroy père. »

Georgiana soupira et se dirigea vers le piano, elle avait besoin d'évacuer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre puis, avant de se mettre à jouer, une idée lui vint et elle se tourna vers Emma et lui dit :

« As-tu commencé à préparer sa venue ?

— À Elizabeth ? J'ai des idées, mais ce ne sont encore que des idées. Je connais ses goûts et j'ai demandé de l'aide à sa sœur Jane. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je pourrais t'aider à tout préparer, dans ton rôle de maîtresse de maison.

— Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Parce que j'ai seize ans et que dans deux ans je devrai être présentée. Il me faut un minimum de connaissances sur la tenue d'une maison. Il est temps que je commence à me renseigner sur mes futurs devoirs.

— Si cela te fait plaisir. Cela me permettra d'apprendre à déléguer pour quand Fitzwilliam sera marié. »

Emma regarda sa sœur se mettre au piano. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une sérieuse discussion avec son frère. Elle avait l'impression que cette histoire les avait éloignés de leur sœur. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient tendance à être dans leur monde tous les deux. Mais cette histoire les avait peut-être un peu trop coupés de leur sœur. Pourtant avec tout ce qu'elle avait à préparer avec Elizabeth avant le retour de son frère, elle avait un peu peur que cela n'amplifie le problème. Elle était encore dans ses pensées quand Georgiana se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

« Comptez-vous respecter la tradition des Darcy pour le bal des Fitzroy ?

— Comment connais-tu cette tradition ? demanda Emma surprise.

— Mrs Reynolds. Alors ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je pense, le seul problème est que nos tenues sont non seulement prêtes, mais en plus je ne suis pas sûre que des couleurs semblables soient possibles pour nous. Nous sommes physiquement très différentes.

—Pourquoi ne pas accorder un accessoire ?

— Oui c'est possible. Il faudrait que je voie cela avec sa cousine et elle. Elle est celle qui la conseille pour ses tenues. Elizabeth a plutôt tendance à se cacher par ses tenues.

— Pourtant les deux fois que je l'ai vue, elle était splendide.

— Oui, à chaque fois il s'agissait de tenues que sa cousine lui avait conseillées.

— Elle ressemble à Fitzwilliam sur ce point. Elle ne cherche pas à se mettre en avant.

— Oui, ils sont très complémentaires tout en ayant certains traits de caractère semblables. C'est assez amusant à voir. »

Georgiana regarda sa sœur sourire. En la regardant ainsi, Georgiana pouvait deviner le bonheur de sa sœur. Elle était tellement proche de Fitzwilliam, elle comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas été mise dans la confidence. Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam avaient eu besoin de partager leur bonheur, même s'il devait rester secret. Ils avaient choisi les personnes les plus proches d'eux pour le faire. Les jours qui suivirent furent assez chargés pour les deux sœurs. Elle devait voir quelles pièces seraient les mieux pour Elizabeth quand elle serait maîtresse de maison. Bien sûr, la chambre et le boudoir de leur mère seraient attribués à la nouvelle Mrs Darcy, mais elles avaient envie de lui préparer une pièce spéciale pour elle, une pièce de couture, où elle pourrait entreposer tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour ses travaux. Emma savait à quel point elle aimait la couture et la broderie. Pourtant, étant peu encline à pratiquer ce genre d'activité, elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, elle savait à qui s'adresser. Helen et Ruth Fitzroy avaient la même passion qu'Elizabeth pour les travaux d'aiguilles. Mais pour cela il faudrait déjà trouver la bonne pièce. Elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point cela pourrait être difficile vu la taille de la maison.

Deux jours avant le retour prévu de Darcy, une lettre arriva à Pemberley pour Georgiana et une autre pour l'intendante du domaine, officialisant les fiançailles du maître du domaine avec Elizabeth Bennet. Emma regarda le regard de sa sœur s'illuminer en lisant la lettre de leur frère. Cette simple attention de Fitzwilliam avait rendu définitivement le sourire à Georgiana. Dans la journée une lettre d'Elizabeth arriva, annonçant que ses fiançailles étaient enfin publiques et que, toute la famille étant au courant, la nouvelle ne tarderait pas à être connue partout dans le Hertfordshire. Emma sourit et voyant une invitation à la fin de la lettre pour le lendemain, elle prévint sa sœur qu'elle était invitée le lendemain après-midi, mais qu'elle pouvait venir aussi. Georgiana déclina l'offre. Elle préférait rester à faire de la musique, elle avait du retard dans son travail. Emma lui sourit en lui disant que personne ne lui en voudrait. Mais Georgiana resta ferme et refusa de se rendre chez les Fitzroy. Le lendemain Emma partit donc seule pour se rendre chez les Fitzroy rejoindre son amie. Cependant, moins d'une heure après le départ d'Emma, Georgiana eut la surprise de voir arriver son frère. Elle se leva pour le rejoindre et, après l'avoir salué, elle lui demanda :

« Fitzwilliam, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu ne devais rentrer que demain.

— Oui, c'est ce que je devais faire, mais une fois que toutes les formalités ont été réglées, j'ai préféré rentrer rapidement. J'ai délaissé trop longtemps le domaine.

— Oui tu es parti longtemps, répondit sa petite sœur avec un étrange sourire.

— Où se trouve Emma ? demanda Darcy, surpris de ne pas voir son autre sœur.

— Elle est chez les Fitzroy, elle voulait voir quelque chose par rapport au bal avec Elizabeth et Miss Fitzroy. »

Darcy regarda sa petite sœur, surpris. Il ne savait pas que la relation sa fiancée et elle avait tellement changé pendant son absence. Puis il la regarda s'installer au piano. Il aurait bien voulu rester à l'écouter comme il le faisait dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais malheureusement, il avait réellement été parti très longtemps et il avait énormément de choses à faire. Il espérait seulement avoir un peu de temps pour voir Elizabeth rapidement. Puis il se rappela ce que Georgiana avait dit sur Emma. Il se retourna et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'Emma voulait voir avec Elizabeth et Miss Fitzroy ?

— Tu verras cela avec elle. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver entre vous.

— Comment ça ?

— Veux-tu que je fasse revenir Emma en lui envoyant un message ?

— Laisse-la. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas passé tout son temps là-bas.

— Non elle a échangé de nombreux messages avec Elizabeth, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle y va et Elizabeth n'est venue qu'une fois. »

Darcy soupira en entendant cette phrase mais laissa sa sœur retourner à ses études et alla dans son bureau avec son régisseur. Il y resta tout l'après-midi et y était encore quand sa sœur rentra de sa visite. Quand l'heure d'aller se préparer pour le dîner arriva, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il fut un peu irrité et donna son autorisation d'entrer un peu sèchement.

« Eh bien ! tu as l'air heureux de me revoir mon cher frère, fit une voix amusée

— Emma !

— Eh oui c'est moi. Tu as vu l'heure ? Il serait temps que tu ailles te changer pour le repas, si on ne veut pas qu'il soit servi en retard, répondit sa sœur en souriant et s'approchant de lui.

— Je n'ai pas le temps Emma. Il y a tellement de choses à faire et tellement peu de temps, lui dit-il après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras.

— Ah non pas de cela Fitzwilliam Darcy. J'ai promis à mon amie de prendre soin de son fiancé. Elle a beau ne pas avoir été élevée dans un domaine aussi important que le nôtre, elle sait très bien que la durée de ton absence a dû occasionner de grands problèmes, lui dit sévèrement Emma.

— Emma…

— Non Fitzwilliam. Va te changer et rejoins-nous pour le dîner. Tu pourras toujours retourner travailler après. »

Darcy soupira, sachant parfaitement bien que quand elle avait quelque chose en tête sa sœur ne lâchait rien. Il ne regretta cependant pas d'avoir cédé. Passer ce repas avec ses sœurs lui avait fait du bien quoiqu'il manque une personne pour que son bonheur soit complet. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de mois et surtout ils n'avaient plus à cacher leur bonheur, bien que ses responsabilités le tiennent éloigné d'elle pour le moment. Pourtant, en regardant ses sœurs, il était heureux de se retrouver en famille. Il aimait les voir toutes les deux, cependant il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient en train de comploter. Puis Emma leva la tête et lui sourit. Oui, quoiqu'il ait hâte de passer à une nouvelle étape de sa vie, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était heureux de se retrouver avec ses sœurs.


	18. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Le mois de février était arrivé. Le bal des Fitzroy aurait lieu bientôt et avec l'annonce officielle des fiançailles de Darcy et Elizabeth. Pourtant, la rumeur de ces surprenantes fiançailles courait déjà dans les deux comtés. Ce jour-là, Emma revint de sa tournée chez les métayers, assez surprise de ce qui se disait chez eux. En arrivant, elle vérifia que tout était prêt pour le dîner du soir, puis demanda que le thé soit servi dans le salon. Elle alla ensuite voir son frère, qui travaillait comme souvent dans son bureau. Après avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer, elle le fit et lui dit de bonne humeur :

« Je te dérange Fitzwilliam ?

— Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais, répondit ce dernier en lui souriant.

— Je vais faire semblant de te croire.

— Alors pourquoi veux-tu me voir ? Sûrement pas pour le plaisir de ma compagnie.

— Enfin mon cher frère, tu sais parfaitement bien que j'adore passer du temps avec toi.

— Emma !

— Bien, je vais tout te dire parce que tu as partiellement raison : il y a aussi autre chose. Tu sais que je suis allée voir nos métayers et j'ai entendu des choses intéressantes.

— Comme ?

— Le fait que tes fiançailles soient déjà connues…

— N'est pas une grande surprise. Les rumeurs courent depuis un moment déjà.

— Je sais, mais il semblerait que nos métayers soient mieux renseignés que certaines de nos connaissances.

— Emma, veux-tu bien aller plus vite ? J'aimerais finir tout cela rapidement.

— Pourquoi ? As-tu envie de te garder du temps pour aller voir Lizzie ?

— Emma s'il te plaît.

— Très bien. Comme je te l'expliquais, il semblerait que nos métayers soient mieux renseignés que nos connaissances. Le nom de Miss Elizabeth Bennet est connu d'eux. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, pas que le nom. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont de la famille travaillant pour les Fitzroy et là-bas Elizabeth est, semble-t-il, appréciée.

— Comment ?

— Oui, Mrs Fitzroy a toujours emmené Jane et Elizabeth avec elle quand elles venaient chez elle. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour cela qu'elles remplacent leur mère avec Miss Mary chez elles. Enfin, tout cela pour te dire que depuis qu'elle est chez sa tante, Elizabeth a repris ses habitudes. En apprenant en même temps la nouvelle de tes fiançailles et celle de la nièce des Fitzroy, les métayers ont espéré que les deux avaient un lien.

— Chose que tu t'es empressée de confirmer, lui dit son frère avec un petit sourire.

— Tu aurais dû les entendre parler d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer cela, fit Emma sérieusement.

— En fait, je pense que je le peux. J'ai surpris une conversation entre métayers à Netherfield.

— Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Elle est parfaite pour toi.

— Emma !

— Je vais te laisser travailler. Je dois aller voir si Georgiana a trouvé sa tenue pour demain.

— Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il demain ?

— Fitzwilliam, as-tu oublié ?

— Qu'ai-je oublié ?

— J'ai invité les Fitzroy et Elizabeth à venir pour le dîner demain.

— C'est déjà demain.

— Oui Fitzwilliam c'est demain, fit Emma agacée en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

— Emma, attends. Excuse-moi, mais je viens de recevoir une lettre qui me perturbe un peu.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Les Bingley et les Hurst arrivent aussi demain. Charles m'a écrit pour me rappeler la date.

— Oui je sais, fit Emma surprise.

— Pardon ?

— Tu m'as donné la date avant que l'on ne prépare le dîner. Jane sera chez les Fitzroy aussi et Elizabeth a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de pouvoir appliquer la tradition des Bennet avant le bal, répondit sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore comploté dans mon dos toutes les deux ?

— Trois tu veux dire. Il se peut que nous ayons coordonné nos tenues pour le repas. Du moins nous essayons. Nous avons notre tenue Elizabeth et moi, pour Georgiana c'est différent. Elle a plusieurs tenues qui iraient mais elle n'arrive pas à choisir.

— Tu veux dire que…

— Les Bennet ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des traditions. Nous avons un souci pour le bal mais nous trouverons bien une solution.

— Oh ! Emma. »

Il se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Cette dernière lui sourit et sortit pour rejoindre leur sœur. Darcy se rassit en pensant à ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire. Il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait tout en charge pour qu'Elizabeth se sente le mieux accueillie possible. Il se demanda même si elle n'avait pas commencé à refaire les pièces qui seraient dévolues à Elizabeth quand ils seraient mariés. Il soupira en se demandant ce qu'elle avait encore prévu. Il lui en était reconnaissant mais en même temps il s'inquiétait. Il aurait aimé préparer l'arrivée de sa future épouse, il voulait aussi qu'Elizabeth ait son mot à dire. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il eut la surprise de voir entrer de nouveau sa sœur. Il eut peur pendant un instant mais voyant son sourire il fut rassuré. Puis il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait :

« J'aurais besoin d'une pièce.

— Pardon ?

— Voilà, Elizabeth est douée dans les travaux d'aiguilles et nous n'avons pas de pièce pour cela ici. Il faudrait une pièce de couture pour elle. Cela lui permettra d'avoir une pièce pour se retrouver au calme en cas de besoin, comme Georgiana et moi avec la salle de musique.

— Elizabeth…

— Est au courant, fit Emma en souriant. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui fallait et comment il fallait organiser tout cela. Elle a été dure à convaincre mais nous nous y sommes mises à trois.

— Très bien, fais comme bon te semble. Du moment que tu ne fais pas tout cela sans en parler avec Elizabeth avant.

— Eh bien, à l'origine, Georgie et moi voulions lui faire la surprise. Puis nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux voir avec elle avant. Cependant, j'aurais besoin de ton avis pour quelque chose. C'est Georgie qui m'a fait remarquer qu'il valait mieux en parler maintenant. Après, entre nos invités et le bal, cela risque d'être un peu compliqué.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Eh bien Elizabeth n'est pas trop pour que l'on refasse la décoration des pièces qui reviennent à la maîtresse de maison. Mais bon il faut être réaliste, elle n'a pas les mêmes goûts que mère. Et j'ai peur qu'elle ne se sente jamais chez elle ici si on ne refait rien.

— Pourquoi ne rien vouloir refaire ?

— Elizabeth n'est pas dépensière tu le sais et avec cette histoire de l'héritage de son père, je pense qu'elle ne veut pas occasionner une dépense qui pourrait s'avérer inutile, répondit Emma, songeuse.

— Mais les deux situations n'ont rien à voir, répliqua son frère, surpris.

— Je le sais parfaitement bien et elle aussi. Mais quand elle a accepté ta cour, je lui ai posé la question par rapport à cette histoire de dot. Elle m'a dit que son éducation faisait ce qu'elle était et que, si elle pouvait rejeter certaines choses, pour d'autres ce n'était pas possible.

— Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

— J'aimerai que tu m'accorde le droit de les refaire quand même.

— Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ?

— Écoute, elle ne sera peut-être pas joyeuse en l'apprenant. Mais ce sera mieux que si elle se retrouve dans des pièces qui ne lui ressemblent pas et dans lesquelles elle ne se sent pas à l'aise, surtout concernant sa chambre.

— Bien, fais comme tu le sens. Mais tu verras cela avec elle quand elle le saura.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. En revanche le repas sera bientôt de servi. Il faudrait que tu ailles te changer. »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit pour rejoindre sa chambre. En se préparant Emma repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Elizabeth. Elle avait vraiment parfois du mal à comprendre les réticences d'Elizabeth. Mais il est vrai que sa famille n'avait jamais été ruinée comme la sienne. Elle soupira en se demanda comment Elizabeth allait faire avec son changement de statut. Puis elle se dit qu'il faudrait sûrement en discuter avec elle.

Le lendemain, Emma n'eut pas réellement de temps pour elle entre les finitions du dîner et les dernières vérifications concernant les invités attendus. Son frère la regarda faire en souriant. Il serait bien allé jusque chez les Fitzroy, mais l'arrivée des Bingley l'en empêchait. Il soupira en se disant que vraiment Bingley et Miss Bennet s'étaient bien trouvés. Il ne comprenait pas comment Miss Bennet avait pu pardonner aussi facilement aux sœurs de Bingley, raison pour laquelle elle avait demandé à sa tante de les inclure dans l'invitation, et c'est ce qui obligeait aussi Darcy à les accueillir chez lui, quoique, comme l'avait fait remarquer Emma, Mrs Fitzroy aurait sûrement pu les accueillir en temps normal. Mais là, il y avait Miss Bennet et, au vu de ses fiançailles avec Mr Bingley, il avait été jugé préférable qu'ils ne logent pas tous les deux sous le même toit. Quand la voiture des Bingley et Hurst fut annoncée, les trois Darcy sortirent sur le perron pour les accueillir. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient reçus, Darcy admira la tenue de sa sœur et son sens de devoir. À l'annonce de l'arrivée de leurs hôtes, Emma n'avait pu retenir une grimace. Mais là elle se montrait aimable et souriante avec tous, s'assurant que tout se passait pour le mieux pour leur installation. Jamais elle ne s'était montrée impolie avec un invité de son frère. Quand leurs hôtes se furent retirés dans leurs chambre pour se rafraîchir, Emma allait repartir pour la finalisation du repas du soir quand elle fut arrêtée par une main sur son bras. Elle se retourna pour voir sa sœur, qui lui dit :

« Emma, il ne reste presque plus rien à faire. Je peux finaliser les choses avec Mrs Reynolds.

— Mais enfin Georgiana, je ne peux pas te laisser tout finir.

— Tu avais tout préparé pour ne pas avoir à courir sans savoir ce qu'il restait à faire. Mrs Reynolds a la liste. Si je veux apprendre à tenir une maison, tu dois aussi me faire confiance. Il ne reste pratiquement plus rien à faire.

— Très bien Georgiana. Je te laisse faire. Mais au moindre souci, préviens-moi. D'accord ?

— Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. En revanche, je pense que tu devrais passer un peu de temps à Fitzwilliam. J'ai l'impression qu'il appréhende un peu le repas de ce soir.

— Oui, je le pense aussi.

— D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, même Mr Bingley ne sait rien des fiançailles de notre frère.

— Oui c'est une sorte de tradition chez les De Bourgh d'après ce que j'en sais. Il faut attendre que la famille de la fiancée soit au courant. »

Georgiana hocha la tête et regarda Emma partir rejoindre leur frère dans son bureau. Darcy, lui, se trouvait perdu dans ses pensées. Il était pressé de revoir sa fiancée, qu'il n'avait que peu vue, mais en même temps, il craignait la confrontation entre Miss Bingley et elle car cette dernière s'était montrée aussi mielleuse que d'habitude avec lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensé par des coups sur la porte. Il fut surpris de voir Emma entrer.

« Tu n'avais pas encore des choses à voir pour ce soir ?

— Je me suis fait remplacer par notre petite sœur. Il ne reste presque rien à faire et Mrs Reynolds a ma liste. Georgiana veut apprendre à tenir une maison donc m'a demandé de la laisser faire. Mais je peux partir si tu préfères.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise. J'aime passer du temps avec toi.

— Alors pourquoi fuis-tu ?

— Tu le sais très bien Emma.

— Miss Bingley.

— Tu vois, tu le sais.

— Ce que je vois, c'est que ce que tu es en train de faire ne te ressemble pas. Et surtout que vas-tu faire ce soir ? Fuir et laisser ta fiancée seule avec le dragon ?

— Ce n'est pas si facile Emma. J'ai peur de faire souffrir Elizabeth, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

— Tu sais, Elizabeth sait parfaitement que les Bingley ne sont pas encore officiellement au courant de tes fiançailles. Il y a certes des rumeurs, mais ce n'est pas la première fois. De toute manière, même si l'annonce officielle n'a pas encore été faite, tu n'as plus à te cacher.

— Je sais Emma mais je reste inquiet de son comportement ce soir.

— Tu sais, tu aurais dû avoir cette conversation avec Elizabeth.

— C'est déjà fait. Elle n'est absolument pas inquiète.

— Quand es-tu allée la voir ?

— Elle est passée avec Miss Fitzroy ce matin pour déposer quelque chose pour Georgiana. J'en ai profité pour discuter avec elle.

— Fitzwilliam, dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète alors. Si Elizabeth n'est pas inquiète, pourquoi l'es-tu ?

— Nous savons tous les deux que Miss Bingley ne fait pas ressortir le meilleur de mon caractère.

— Et tu as peur que cela ne fasse changer d'avis à Elizabeth. Laisse-moi te dire, mon frère, que pour une personne si intelligente, par moments tu es bien bête.

— Emma !

— Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que mon amie pourrait se comporter de cette façon ? Je sais que tu as peur, mais Elizabeth sait qui tu es vraiment maintenant. Elle ne changera pas d'avis. Je peux te le certifier.

— Tu as raison. Mais la présence de Miss Bingley…

— Je sais.

— Alors me diras-tu pourquoi tu as accepté que Georgiana s'occupe seule des préparatifs pour ce soir ?

— Parce que nous nous inquiétons pour toi et que j'ai fait dire à Mrs Reynolds de me prévenir immédiatement en cas de problème. »

Darcy sourit mais ne put répondre car à ce moment des coups retentirent à la porte du bureau. Les deux Darcy échangèrent un regard puis Darcy autorisa la personne à entrer. Ils eurent la surprise de voir entrer Mr Bingley. Ce dernier affichait un sourire amusé à la tête de ses hôtes et leur dit :

« Eh bien, avez-vous déjà oubliez ma présence ?

— Bien sûr que non Bingley, mais il est quand même assez rare que vous veniez dans ce bureau, répondit son ami.

— Bien je vais vous laisser tous les deux, je vais voir si le thé est prêt à être servi, dit Emma en se préparant à partir.

— Je croyais que tu devais laisser notre sœur gérer tout cela, lui dit son frère, amusé.

— Non elle doit gérer la fin de la préparation du repas de ce soir, répliqua sa sœur sur le même ton.

— Je ne veux pas vous chasser Miss Darcy, dit Bingley, gêné.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela Bingley, je suis sûr que Emma aurait trouvé une excuse pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien dans la préparation du repas », répondit Darcy en riant. Puis une fois que sa sœur fut partie, il demanda à son ami. « Pourquoi vouloir me voir ?

— Pour rien de bien grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. En réalité, j'ai même hésité à vous en parler, mais Jane m'a dit que ce serait sûrement plus simple pour vous.

— Charles, si vous en veniez au fait.

— Oui, bien sûr. Jane, sur la demande de sa sœur semblerait-il, m'a annoncé vos fiançailles avec Miss Elizabeth.

— Pardon. Mais…

— Après le retour de Mr Bennet, il y a eu une sorte d'effervescence encore plus importante qu'à l'ordinaire. Quand Jane a su que la tradition des Bennet aurait lieu ici en ma présence et celle de mes sœurs, elle a demandé l'autorisation de tout me dire à Mr Bennet et à Miss Elizabeth.

— Oui, je suppose que c'est plus simple ainsi. En réalité je me demandais comment vous l'annoncer.

— Eh bien vous n'aurez plus à le faire. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez réussi à garder cela pour vous aussi longtemps.

— Eh bien, Elizabeth et moi avons eu chacun un confident, ce qui nous a permis de faire partager notre joie. »

La discussion entre les deux hommes s'arrêta là car le thé fut annoncé et les deux amis durent rejoindre les autres personnes présentes dans le salon. Darcy fut alors assailli par Miss Bingley :

« Mr Darcy, connaissez-vous la rumeur insensée qui se répand à Londres ?

— Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le savoir étant donné que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps, répondit ce dernier déjà agacé.

— Il semblerait que vous soyez fiancé. Et le plus beau avec une descendante De Bourgh. Mais nous savons que vous ne voulez en aucun cas vous fiancer avec votre cousine.

— Miss Bingley, vous apprendrez que notre cousine Anne n'est pas la seule descendante des De Bourgh, fit aimablement remarquer Emma.

— Votre tante n'a eu qu'une enfant et Sir Lewis n'avait pas de frère et sœur, répondit dédaigneusement cette dernière.

— Effectivement. Cependant, Sir Lewis avait une tante qui s'est mariée et a eu des descendants, répondit, toujours calmement, Emma.

— Je pense que cela se saurait, fit en reniflant Miss Bingely.

— En tout cas Fitzwilliam, il va être temps de faire l'annonce. J'attends avec impatience la réaction de certaines personnes, dit Emma en ignorant son invitée.

— Comment cela ? Êtes-vous réellement fiancé ? demanda Miss Bingley soudain très pâle.

— Oui je suis réellement fiancé. Et ma fiancée est bien une descendante des De Bourgh qui n'est en aucun cas ma cousine Anne », répondit en soupirant Mr Darcy.

Les hommes partirent rapidement après, pendant que Emma se remettait à ses plans et Georgiana à la finalisation du repas. Miss Bingley, elle, ne comprenait pas comment l'homme qu'elle convoitait depuis si longtemps avait pu se fiancer avec une personne parfaitement inconnue d'eux tous. Et en plus de cela, il n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux que cela de ses fiançailles. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait mal tourné.

L'heure de l'arrivé des Fitzroy et des Bennet était proche. Après une dernière vérification, Emma alla rejoindre les autres personnes présentes dans la demeure pour attendre l'arrivée imminente de leurs invités. Emma jeta un regard vers son frère et remarqua son impatience. Elle regarda sa sœur et elles échangèrent un sourire complice. Bingley lui était également pressé de revoir sa propre fiancée et ne remarqua pas de ce fait l'agitation de son ami. Miss Bingley, elle, le remarqua et dit :

« Vous semblez bien nerveux Mr Darcy.

— Il est pressé de revoir sa fiancée, dit simplement Emma, sachant son frère trop impatient pour faire preuve de tact.

— Il serait donc fiancé à Miss Fitzroy ? dit Miss Bingley avec amusement.

— Non, sa cousine, répondit Georgiana en toute innocence.

— Mr Fitzroy serait descendant des De Bourgh ?

— Non, ce sont les Bennet », claqua Darcy, agacé.

Miss Bingley blanchit en comprenant de quelle cousine voulait parler Georgiana. Miss Elizabeth. Elle en eut la confirmation quand elle vit cette dernière descendre de la voiture des Fitzroy et Mr Darcy se rendre près d'elle pour la saluer en premier. Il y avait une tendresse plus qu'évidente entre eux, malgré la discrétion habituelle de Darcy.


	19. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Les invités furent menés dans la salle à manger, qui avait été préparée avec soin par Emma et Georgiana. Il y avait même un plan de table, chose exceptionnelle pour un tel événement. Il était certes traditionnel de placer les invités, mais pas de cette façon, ce que Miss Bingley fit remarquer :

« Miss Darcy, voici un plan de table bien imposant pour ce type de repas.

— Je sais Miss Bingley, répondit avec lassitude Emma. Mais nous fêtons quelque chose de particulier ce soir : c'est le premier repas que Miss Elizabeth passe avec son fiancé.

— Merci Emma, dit Elizabeth avec un magnifique sourire.

— Mais, Miss Darcy, c'est étrange, continua Miss Bingley avec dédain. Mr Darcy et Miss Eliza ne sont pas côte à côte.

— Caroline veux-tu te taire ? demanda Bingley à la surprise de tous. Si tu avais un peu écouté, tu saurais que c'est justement la tradition que doivent respecter Miss Elizabeth et Darcy. C'est comme cela que se passe le premier repas officiel des fiancés chez les Bennet depuis très longtemps. »

Miss Bingley préféra ne pas insister car son frère était encore un peu vexé de sa réaction face à ses fiançailles. Pourtant elle avait du mal à accepter les fiançailles de Darcy et de Miss Elizabeth, pour elle c'était pire qu'une gifle. Ce pour quoi elle s'était battue des années, en essayant de montrer à Mr Darcy à quel point elle était parfaite pour lui, venait de lui glisser entre les mains. Pour Elizabeth au contraire, ce repas ressemblait à une bénédiction. Elle se trouvait entre sa sœur et sa cousine et montrait son bonheur d'être fiancée à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle était pressée d'être liée à lui pour toujours. De son côté, Georgiana ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers son frère. Il semblait souriant et détendu, plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était en temps normal en présence de Miss Bingley. Elle lança aussi un regard à sa sœur, qui discutait avec Elizabeth joyeusement. Elle aimait les voir ainsi, heureux et presque insouciants. Pourtant, que ce soient son frère ou sa sœur, ils ne l'étaient plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle soupira en voyant la différence entre Miss Fitzroy et Emma. Il y avait une maturité différente dans leur regard, pourtant elles avaient exactement le même âge. C'est en les voyant toutes les deux que cela la choqua le plus. Georgiana lança ensuite un regard à sa marraine. Elle fut surprise du regard tendre qu'elle envoya à Elizabeth. Elle avait déjà vu sa marraine avec ce genre de regard, mais généralement elle l'adressait à Miss Fitzroy. Le reste du repas se déroula à merveille, de même que le temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, quoique la présence des Bingley et des Hurst empêchât Darcy de passer du temps avec Elizabeth.

Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, Elizabeth, Jane, Miss Fitzroy et Bennet Fitzroy revinrent pour l'heure du thé. Emma les avait invités pour le thé pour les deux jours à venir, quoique ce ne soit pas réellement une manière habituelle de faire : elle voulait essayer de donner du temps à son frère et à son amie. Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Pendant le thé, alors qu'elle discutait avec Elizabeth, un valet vint lui dire que son frère l'attendait dans le hall. Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre et lui fut surprise de trouver deux de ses cousins, les fils du frère de sa mère : Devon Fitzwilliam, vicomte de ***, et le colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Ils semblaient tous les deux gênés et n'osaient la regarder dans les yeux. Elle lança un regard à son frère, tendu, si bien qu'elle demanda à ses cousins :

« Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite imprévue ?

— Père arrive pour faire entendre raison à ton frère Emma.

— Pardon ?

— Lady Catherine lui a écrit pour lui dire que j'épousais une coureuse de fortune et que j'allais déshonorer l'héritage de mère, quoique je ne voie pas que ce que mère a à faire dans l'histoire, intervint Darcy.

— Comment ? cria Emma.

— Et je suppose que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit. Emma est arrivée avant que vous ne m'ayez tout dit, dit son frère en lui jetant un regard sévère.

— Non effectivement. Elle veut que la garde d'Emma et de Georgiana lui soit confiée car tes décisions récentes lui font dire que dire que tu n'es pas en état de prendre des décisions rationnelles, dit le colonel.

— Et puis quoi encore ?

— Emma ! dit Darcy toujours sévèrement.

— Non Fitzwilliam, elle n'a rien à dire. Richard et toi êtes mes tuteurs, pas elle. Elle n'a pas à se mêler de ma vie.

— Et de celle de ma cousine, intervint une voix derrière eux.

— Fitzroy ! Que faites-vous là ? demanda le colonel.

— Je suis censé servir de chaperon pour mes cousines Jane et Elizabeth, qui sont censées rendre visite chacune à leur fiancé. Je dis "censées" car celui d'Elizabeth ne s'est pas encore montré, dit Bennet Fitzroy avec un petit sourire narquois typique des Bennet.

— Parlez-vous de Miss Elizabeth Bennet ?

— Je n'ai pas d'autres cousines que les Bennet. Elles sont assez nombreuses ainsi.

— La connais-tu Richard ? intervint Darcy.

— Je l'ai croisée plusieurs fois à Rosing avec Miss Bennet, quand elles étaient en visite chez Sir Lewis. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis mais je pense qu'elle doit revenir de temps en temps dans le Kent, au moins dans le domaine qu'elle a hérité de son parrain.

— Je ne sais pas si ma cousine a parlé de son parrain, ni de son domaine dans le Kent. Lizzie n'en parle jamais, quoique ce ne soit pas surprenant.

— Effectivement, elle ne m'en a pas parlé quoique je pense qu'elle n'allait pas tarder. Elle voulait me parler en privé, ou ce qui s'en ressemble le plus en ce moment, demain, intervint Darcy. Mais Fitzroy, que faites-vous là ?

— C'est Lizzie qui m'envoie. Elle semble être inquiète pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et je pense qu'en réalité elle voulait m'éloigner de Miss Bingley.

— Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Elizabeth s'inquiète-t-elle tant pour sa famille si elle possède un domaine ? demanda Emma.

— Elle pensait que mon oncle finirait par la pousser au mariage et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait eu tort. Dans ce cas, le domaine aurait appartenu à son mari et plus à elle, répondit Bennet.

— Je vois. Je comprends mieux sa prudence, répondit Emma. Enfin, cela ne règle pas le problème de notre oncle Fitzwilliam.

— Peut-être que sa filleule pourrait lui faire entendre raison, avant que Jane et Lizzie n'en entendent parler, intervint Bennet.

— Pourquoi Jane ? demanda Emma.

— Parce que dans un tel cas ma douce et aimable cousine pourrait vous étonner Miss Darcy. Ses colères son rares mais explosives et je pense que Lady Catherine a poussé un trop », répondit Bennet en allant chercher sa sœur.

Mais avant qu'il ne soit revenu, le comte de *** arriva. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris de voir que ses fils étaient allés prévenir leur cousin. En revanche, il fut surpris du comportement de sa nièce. Elle qui était généralement joyeuse et avenante était ce jour-là en colère et renfermée.

« Ma chère nièce que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Rien mon oncle. Je commence à trouver notre tante un peu envahissante.

— Emma ! la réprimanda immédiatement Darcy.

— Non Fitzwilliam, ta sœur s'est toujours comportée de la meilleure des façons jusqu'à présent. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi elle se comporte de la sorte », fit le comte surpris.

Cependant il n'eut pas de réponse car une voix se fit entendre :

« Parrain, quelle bonne surprise de vous voir.

— Ruth, que faites-vous là ?

— Je sers de chaperon à mes cousines, Elizabeth et Jane, quoique pour Elizabeth je ne voie pas trop l'intérêt, votre neveu n'étant pas avec elle. Je pensais que cela était logique au vu des fiançailles entre ma cousine et lui, répondit Ruth Fitzroy après l'avoir salué.

— Miss Fitzroy, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de prévenir mon oncle à cause de la tradition des De Bourgh, répondit Darcy en souriant.

— Je l'avais presque oubliée.

— Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ? dit le comte en commençant à perdre son calme.

— Votre neveu est fiancé à ma cousine, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, répondit Ruth tout sourire.

— La Miss Elizabeth de Sir Lewis ? Sa filleule ?

— Oui parrain. Sa filleule, la fille de mon oncle Henry Bennet, fils d'Elizabeth Bennet, née De Bourgh.

— Mais Catherine m'a écrit qu'elle n'avait aucune famille convenable et qu'elle n'en voulait qu'à son argent, fit le comte en colère.

— Et vous l'avez crue père ? demanda Lord ***

— Je me posais des questions vu que ton cousin ne voulait pas nous parler d'elle, fit le comte.

— Tradition familiale oblige, fit une voix derrière eux qui les surprit tous.

— Miss Elizabeth, saluèrent les trois hommes.

— Excusez-moi, Miss Elizabeth : j'ignorais que c'était vous », fit le comte après qu'elle leur eut rendu leur salut.

Il fut cependant surpris de la froideur de son regard.

« Je m'en doute. Pour le bien de mon fiancé, je veux bien accepter vos excuses. » Puis, se tournant vers son amie, elle lui dit : « Je suis désolée de vous déranger Emma, mais certaines de vos invitées commencent à se poser des questions.

— J'arrive tout de suite Elizabeth », répondit cette dernière, elle aussi surprise de l'attitude froide de son amie.

Ils regardèrent tous Elizabeth partir après qu'elle eut salué les trois hommes Fitzwilliam. Aucune des personnes présentes, en dehors de sa cousine, n'avait jamais vu Elizabeth se comporter de la sorte. Ruth, elle, eut une expression peinée sur le visage. Elle savait que les rares fois que sa cousine s'était comportée de la sorte, une personne qu'elle aimait avait souffert. Le regard d'Elizabeth était dur à supporter pour ses cousins car ils avaient pu voir la souffrance qui l'habitait à ce moment. Bennet soupira et fit signe à sa sœur de la suivre, ce que Ruth fit rapidement après avoir salué les Fitzwilliam. Emma jeta un regard vers son frère, qui hocha la tête et suivit Miss Fitzroy. Bennet secoua la tête et dit :

« Pauvre Lizzie. Elle cumule en ce moment, j'espère que cela va être la dernière fois, parce que Jane et mère risquent de faire un voyage dans le Kent, qui déplaira à Lady Catherine.

— Elle ne semble pas trop en colère, intervint le vicomte.

— Ma cousine est une excellente comédienne. Elle est une experte pour cacher ses sentiments. Mais croyez-moi sur parole : Elizabeth n'est pas en forme, ma cousine et ma mère vont se rendre compte qu'il y a un problème. Et je n'ai pas besoin de dire ce qu'il risque de se passer avec mon père. »

Pendant ce temps, Emma, qui avait rejoint Elizabeth, fut frappée par la douleur qu'elle vit dans les yeux de son amie, mais également par la colère que la posture de Jane laissait entrevoir. Pourtant, elle se contenta de lancer un regard à sa cousine et de continuer sa discussion avec Mr Bingley. Emma s'approcha d'Elizabeth pendant que Ruth allait rejoindre le couple de Jane et Mr Bingley. Cependant, Ruth dit quelques mots, puis Mr Bingley se leva et sortit de la pièce, sûrement pour rejoindre Darcy et Fitzroy. Ruth s'installa à la place qu'il avait laissée puis se mit à lui parler tout en essayant de l'apaiser. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en déduisit Emma, au vu des geste des deux jeunes filles. Elle s'assit près de son amie et posa la main sur la sienne et lui dit :

« Elizabeth, qu'avez-vous ? Je suis votre amie, vous pouvez vous confier à moi.

— Je le sais Emma, mais ce qu'il vient de se passer aujourd'hui ne fait que confirmer mes peurs. Je ne suis pas digne de votre frère.

— Elizabeth, ne laissez pas Lady Catherine gagner. Vous êtes la personne la plus digne d'épouser mon frère que je connaisse.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

— Parce que vous l'aimez Elizabeth. Il ne pourrait être heureux sans vous.

— Mais votre oncle…

— S'est rétracté dès qu'il a su que c'était vous. Lady Catherine avait négligé de dire certaines choses tout en vous accusant d'une avidité imaginaire. Il a eu peur pour nous. Elizabeth, pourquoi ne pas parler de vos craintes avec mon frère ?

— Nous n'avons pas réellement eu beaucoup de temps pour parler. Il a dû régler le problème de ma dot, puis ses responsabilités lui ont pris tellement de temps que je ne l'ai presque pas vu depuis nos fiançailles. J'ai peur de le faire souffrir et je ne pourrais l'accepter.

— Elizabeth, il vous aime. Il est heureux avec vous et je sais de source sûre que vous lui manquez.

— À moi aussi il me manque, répondit en souriant Elizabeth.

— Alors profitez de sa présence aujourd'hui. »

Cependant, Elizabeth ne put lui répondre car Mr Darcy, Mr Fitzroy et Mr Bingley revinrent. Ils semblaient tous un peu tendus, signe que la discussion avait porté sur les événements qui avaient eu lieu pendant le repas. Pourtant, quand Bennet capta le regard de sa cousine, il eut un sourire et signala les deux amies en train de discuter. Darcy, qui s'inquiétait pour sa fiancée, fut aussi soulagé que Fitzroy en voyant le regard apaisé que lui envoya cette dernière. Il se dirigea quand même vers Elizabeth et Emma pour être rassuré et pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec sa fiancée. Emma se leva et alla rejoindre sa sœur, qui discutait avec les sœurs de Mr Bingley. Darcy s'assit près d'Elizabeth et se tourna vers elle :

« Elizabeth, me faites-vous confiance ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle confuse.

— Alors, dites-moi ce qui vous préoccupe. Et ne niez pas, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose.

— Rien qui ne soit réglé grâce à Emma, quoique je risque de m'inquiéter pour vous encore un peu.

— Pourquoi pour moi ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à vous rendre heureux. Ce qu'il vient de se passer aujourd'hui renforce mon inquiétude, comme le fait que je craigne de ne pas être digne de vous.

— Elizabeth, vous êtes la seule qui pourra me rendre heureux car je vous aime. De plus, votre crainte me montre que je ne me suis pas trompé sur vous. Ne laissez pas ma tante vous atteindre. Elle essaye d'avoir la tutelle de mes sœurs depuis des années.

— Fitzwilliam, comment pouvez-vous être sûr de vous ?

— Je vous l'ai dit. Je vous aime Elizabeth. De plus, Emma est d'accord avec moi. Je ne peux aucunement me tromper sur vous dans ce cas. En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez caché votre parrain et votre domaine.

— Parce que c'est ainsi que j'ai été élevée. Mon parrain m'a appris à me méfier, il ne voulait pas que je finisse comme mes parents et comme lui. Il savait qu'il ne rendait pas sa femme heureuse et cela le rendait malheureux, surtout pour Anne.

— Au début de notre connaissance je peux le comprendre, mais après ? demanda Darcy.

— Comment voulez-vous que je vous le dise ? Je ne savais plus trop comment faire. D'ailleurs, j'étais assez inquiète pour demain car je devais vous en parler. Mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.

— C'est une inquiétude que vous n'aurez plus. Mais viendrez-vous quand même demain ?

— Bien sûr. Nous n'avons pratiquement pas passé de temps ensemble depuis nos fiançailles. Je pense qu'il est peut-être temps de fixé une date. Mon père vient d'envoyer le temps de fiançailles minimum qu'il aimerait que nous respections, lui répondit Elizabeth avec sourire.

— Oui, vous avez raison. Il est temps et, pour tout vous dire, je vais attendre impatiemment ce jour. »

Ils se sourirent et restèrent à discuter de tout et de rien encore un peu avant qu'il ne soit temps pour les Fitzroy et les demoiselles Bennet de rentrer chez eux. Malgré l'assurance de la revoir le lendemain, Darcy eut du mal à voir partir Elizabeth. Il ne l'avait pratiquement pas vue depuis Noël et la visite d'aujourd'hui ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. Il maudit Lady Catherine et son ingérence, mais cela lui avait permis de rassurer un peu sa promise. Il poussa un soupir et entra pour rejoindre le reste de la maisonnée. En entrant, il remarqua immédiatement sa sœur, elle semblait perdue et très pensive. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait :

« Je m'inquiète pour Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam. Elle a vraiment été ébranlée par l'arrivé de notre oncle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi notre tante en a tellement après elle.

— Elle est jalouse, fit Darcy.

— Pardon ! Mais de quoi ?

— N'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'elle faisait en sorte de ne jamais mettre Anne en avant ? Il faut voir comment elle a parlé de Miss Bennet et Elizabeth quand nous sommes allés lui demander de verser les dots sans protester. Elle a réussi à faire sortir Mr Bennet de ses gonds. Il a fallu que mon parrain le fasse sortir. Même notre oncle a été choqué par ses propos.

— Mais pourquoi serait-elle jalouse ? insista Emma.

— Oncle Lewis a profondément aimé sa fille et les deux aînées des demoiselles Bennet, en particulier sa filleule. Mais n'a jamais aimé sa femme.

— Mais il est injuste de se venger sur notre cousine et les deux demoiselles Bennet.

— C'est un fait. Mais elle a vu sa sœur et son frère faire des mariages d'amour. Elle les a vus heureux et même Mr et Mrs Bennet sont plus heureux ensemble que notre oncle et notre tante.

— Mais c'était son choix.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait vraiment eu le choix. Elle s'est mariée tard et n'a pas eu tant de propositions que cela. Sir Lewis semblait être le meilleur choix.

— On dirait que tu l'excuses, fit Emma surprise.

— Non, je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait subir à notre cousine et la façon dont elle s'en prend à Elizabeth. J'ai vu à quel point elle était touchée tout à l'heure. Notre tante a été trop loin. Mais Elizabeth m'a fait remarquer que son parrain n'était pas tout blanc dans cette histoire. » Darcy soupira et reprit : « Je sais qu'elle est méchante et aigrie. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'ait toujours été. Elle a certes toujours eu un caractère difficile, mais son mariage malheureux à sûrement empiré les choses.

— Crois-tu qu'Anne pourra s'en sortir un jour, lui demanda Emma.

— Oui. Il y a une clause dans le testament de notre oncle que tu ignores. Anne n'est pas la seule héritière de Rosing. Notre oncle avait conscience de la faible constitution de sa fille et il avait vu sa tante puis sa sœur par alliance mourir en couche. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive à sa fille. Anne ne peut se marier sans l'accord d'un médecin et la seule personne qui peut autoriser Anne à se marier est notre oncle, le comte de ***. De plus, si elle n'est pas mariée à vingt-sept ans, l'héritage passe à l'aînée des petites-filles de sa tante.

— Veux-tu dire que d'ici peu Rosing n'appartiendra plus à Anne et à tante Catherine, mais à Jane ?

— Oui. Il y a cependant une obligation de soutien à Anne et Lady Catherine, mais officiellement dans quelques années Rosing appartiendra aux Bingley.

— Lady Catherine le sait, s'inquiéta Emma.

— Oui. Elle en a fait la remarque à Mr Bennet quand nous sommes venus la voir pour les dots. C'est après qu'elle s'en est prise à ses filles et a fait perdre son calme à ce dernier. Notre oncle lui a fait remarquer ensuite que jamais il n'autoriserait Anne à se marier, fit Darcy soudain las.

— Tu sais, à la lumière de ces faits, elle me fait presque de la peine. Je comprends mieux que les demoiselles Bennet ne fassent pas état de tout cela. Elles vivent dans la crainte de perdre leur domaine quand Mr Bennet mourra. Elles doivent compatir avec elle.

— Oui, je le suppose aussi. Connaissant Charles et Miss Bennet, je pense cependant qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter de cela. Bon, je pense que je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon bureau : j'ai encore de la correspondance à faire.

— Oui je suppose que tu veux être libre pour voir ton Elizabeth demain, dit en riant Emma.

— Tu as tout compris.

— Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit avant votre retour, que tu lui manquais. Je suis sûre qu'elle est aussi pressée que toi d'être à demain. »

Emma lança un dernier regard à son frère, qui se levait pour se rendre dans son bureau. Elle savait qu'il pensait à Elizabeth. Emma avait compris qu'il avait vu la douleur dans le regard de sa fiancée. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il en souffrait également, quoiqu'il le cache. Elle sentit de nouveau la colère monter en elle. Puis elle repensa à la discussion sur leur tante. Oui, elle lui en voulait mais en même temps, elle avait de la peine pour elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un mauvais mariage pouvait tourner de cette façon et rendre une personne aussi amère et mauvaise. Elle poussa un soupir en se disant que son amie du Devonshire avait peut-être eu de la chance dans son malheur. Certes, elle avait eu le cœur brisé mais au moins elle son séducteur ne pourrait plus rien lui faire et c'est lui qui c'était retrouvé dans un mauvais mariage. Elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'à sa chambre.


	20. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Ce matin-là, Emma regardait son frère accoudé à la fenêtre quoiqu'elle se dût d'animer la discussion avec ses hôtes. Il semblait un peu anxieux. Il est vrai que la veille avait été riche en révélations. Elle-même était encore sous le choc, elle se rendait compte que la famille Bennet avait de nombreux secrets. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand son frère s'éloigna de la fenêtre et sortit de la pièce. Peu de temps après, les sœurs Bennet furent annoncées. Emma sourit en se disant que son frère avait dû aller chercher ce qu'il avait décidé d'offrir à Elizabeth. Elle salua ses amies, suivie par Mr Bingley, pressé de retrouver sa fiancée. Les deux fiancés ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à s'isoler un peu pour discuter à voix basse. Elizabeth, après avoir salué les personnes présentes, s'assit avec Emma. Les deux jeunes filles avaient beaucoup à se dire. Elizabeth, qui avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, relata avec humour le retour et la colère de sa tante. Les deux amies étaient encore en train d'en rire quand Darcy entra dans la pièce – et remarqua immédiatement l'amusement de sa sœur et de sa fiancée. Il allait les rejoindre quand Elizabeth se tourna vers Georgiana, qui se trouvait près d'elle, pour l'inclure dans leur discussion. Elle ne suivit cependant pas la conversation car elle le vit. Emma et Georgiana échangèrent un sourire en remarquant la raison de la distraction de leur future sœur. Elles se levèrent toutes les trois à l'approche du maître du domaine, ce qui attira l'attention du reste des personnes présentes sur lui. Jane salua leur hôte, puis rejoignit son fiancé. Pendant ce temps, Darcy s'installa près d'Elizabeth. Emma et Georgiana eurent soudain une envie irrésistible de parler avec Miss Bingley.

« Emma et Georgiana sont prêtes à tous les sacrifices pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité, remarqua Mr Darcy.

— Il semblerait. »

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ?

— Il est surprenant de voir les sacrifices de vos sœurs et le dédain de celles de Mr Bingley. Et je me dis que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance.

— Et j'en suis heureux. Je dois admettre que moi aussi.

— Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que ma famille n'était pas toujours à votre convenance, le taquina Elizabeth.

— Je gagne une sœur et un frère pour lesquels j'ai beaucoup de respect.

— Oui, mais aussi trois autres sœurs moins en accord avec vos critères – sans parler de ma mère.

— Elizabeth, je suis prêt à tout pour vous. D'ailleurs, n'avons-nous pas une date à définir ?

— Oui mais elle risque d'être plus éloignée que nous ne le souhaiterions. Père demande six mois de fiançailles.

— C'est effectivement fort long. Mais en même temps cela justifie la durée de celles de votre sœur.

— Il veut surtout que nous nous connaissions assez. Il ne veut pas que nous fassions les mêmes erreurs que mon parrain et lui.

— C'est possible. Les récents événements ne lui donnent pas tort. Cependant, six mois mènent en août. Mais entre la fin de la saison et la chaleur de l'été, cela risque d'être compliqué.

— Oui j'ai pensé la même chose et la saison n'est pas le principal souci. Le mois d'août ne me semble pas le meilleur mois, connaissant ma mère. Je pense que septembre serait mieux.

— Ce qui allongera nos fiançailles.

— Oui, mais rendra le mariage plus agréable pour tous et nous ne voulons en aucun cas que ma mère soit incommodée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Darcy sourit : il n'avait effectivement rien à redire sur le sujet. Après tout, Elizabeth connaissait mieux sa mère que lui. Il regarda autour de lui rapidement et, remarquant que personne ne faisait réellement attention à eux, il sortit le bijou qu'il avait mis de côté avec l'aide de ses sœurs.

« Elizabeth, il y a quelque chose que je souhaitais vous donner depuis quelques temps. Mais je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion. »

Il sorti le petit écrin contenant la bague qu'il voulait lui offrir pour leurs fiançailles*. C'était une bague assez simple, comme les goûts de sa fiancée. Quand, avec ses sœurs, il avait regardé dans les bijoux de sa mère, cette bague l'avait tout de suite fait penser à Elizabeth. Emma était certaine qu'elle lui plairait. En voyant le regard brillant d'Elizabeth, il sut qu'elle avait raison. D'où elle était, Emma sut que le choix de son frère avait été le bon. Elle les vit discuter encore un peu ensemble, ils avaient l'air dans leur propre monde. Il ne lâchait plus la main gauche d'Elizabeth, main qui portait la bague symbole de leur future union. Elle sourit avant de faire semblant d'écouter les plaintes de Miss Bingley.

Le reste de la visite se passa rapidement, trop pour les deux couples de fiancés, pas assez pour Miss Bingley. Elle avait remarqué la façon dont Mr Darcy était autour de Miss Elizabeth. Elle était dépitée de voir que Miss Elizabeth avait réussi aussi vite ce qu'elle essayait de faire depuis tellement longtemps. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Darcy pouvait trouver à la cadette des Bennet. Elle n'avait rien pour elle, sauf peut-être sa tante – et encore. Elle était prétendument une personne de la bonne société de Londres, mais elle ne la voyait rarement, voire jamais, dans les soirées qu'elle fréquentait, de même que Bennet et Ruth Fitzroy. Au bal qui aurait lieu le lendemain, elle doutait de voir des gens vraiment importants. Peut-être Mr Darcy se rendrait-il compte qu'il avait été trompé sur les Bennet. Miss Bingley aurait voulu discuter avec lui, mais il partit avec son frère tout de suite après le départ des demoiselles Bennet. Elle dut donc rester avec sa sœur et les sœurs Darcy. Sachant qu'Emma ne l'aimait pas, elle essaya de discuter avec elle. Emma lui répondait poliment, mais Miss Bingley sentait une certaine distance. Elle finit par demander :

« Depuis quand connaissez-vous les Fitzroy ?

— Depuis toujours. Les Fitzroy et les Darcy fréquentent les mêmes cercles depuis plusieurs générations. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de mariage entre les deux familles.

— Vous semblez quand même très proches.

— Effectivement. Mr Fitzroy était à Cambridge avec mon père et mon oncle le comte de ***. De plus, Mr Fitzroy est le parrain de mon frère et sa femme celle de ma sœur.

— N'est-il pas étrange que vous ne connaissiez pas leurs cousines ? Tout comme vous ne connaissiez que très peu Mr Bennet Fitzroy.

— Pas vraiment. Mr Bennet a préféré rester loin de Londres et s'est écarté des cercles les plus importants. Il ne voulait pas que ses filles fussent exposées. Alors il les a laissées hors de ce monde, les Fitzroy ont respecté son choix. Ils ont seulement présenté Miss Bennet et Miss Elizabeth. Pour Mr Bennet Fitzroy, ce n'est absolument pas étrange. Père s'est isolé de tout le monde après la mort de ma mère. De plus, Mr Fitzroy fils a étudié au collège puis à l'université et j'ai été envoyée en pension jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Il est plus que normal que nous ne nous soyons pas revus.

— Et ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange ?

— Miss Bingley, ne cherchez pas d'ennuis demain, conseilla Emma perdant patience, vous risquez gros si Mrs Fitzroy vous désavoue publiquement à la prochaine saison. La seule raison de votre présence pour ce bal est la demande de Jane, ne l'oubliez pas.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir de la considération pour elle. Elle n'a rien. Sans mon frère, elle ne serait rien.

— Miss Bingley, je vous déconseille de répéter cela devant qui que ce soit. Les Bennet et les Fitzroy peuvent vous rendre la vie difficile, tout comme les Darcy. N'oubliez pas d'où vous venez, Miss Bingley. »

Emma se leva et quitta la pièce pour se calmer un peu : elle risquait de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir son frère, il lui laissait plus de libertés qu'il ne le devrait parfois. Emma soupira, elle était pressée que ce bal fût fini pour avoir la paix chez elle, quoique cela impliquât le départ de ses amies, qu'elle reverrait à la saison et au mariage de Mr Bingley. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien les raisons de Miss Bingley, mais elle s'inquiétait des répercussions sur Mr Bingley et Jane. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait un peu de bon sens pendant le bal des Fitzroy. Du moins espérait-elle qu'elle saurait au moins se comporter un peu mieux que la dernière fois qu'elle avait été invitée par Mrs Fitzroy.

Le jour du bal, Georgiana trouva son frère et sa sœur anxieux. Miss Bingley, elle, semblait un peu déçue de devoir sortir. Georgiana ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi : elle savait que sa marraine était une personne importante, l'une des plus importantes de leur cercle de connaissances. Elle en fit la remarque à sa sœur avant que cette dernière ne partît se préparer. Emma la regarda un peu gênée, puis elle lui dit :

« Écoute Georgie, je sais que tu aimes bien Miss Bingley, mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes relations que nous. Elle pense connaître les personnes importantes alors qu'elle ne connaît que celles chez qui elle est admise. Or tu connais aussi bien que moi les Fitzroy, mieux que moi d'ailleurs. Je suis presque sûre que ta marraine s'est arrangée pour ne pas la croiser après la catastrophe survenue après la seule invitation. Elle pense sûrement que les Fitzroy ne sont pas aussi importants qu'ils ne le disent.

— Mais leur domaine est aussi important que le nôtre et ma marraine fait partie des personnes influentes de la saison.

— Oui, mais nous le savons parce que nous sommes nées dans ce milieu, Georgie, mais pas elle. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne peut pas apprendre, d'autres l'ont fait, mais pour cela il faut le vouloir. Bon, excuse-moi petite sœur, mais je dois me préparer pour ce soir. »

Georgiana regarda sa sœur, pensive. Elle avait compris depuis un moment son frère et sa sœur n'aimaient pas Miss Bingley mais jamais aucun des deux n'avait essayé de la faire changer d'avis. Elle savait aussi que Miss Bingley essayait depuis longtemps d'épouser son frère malgré lui. Elle n'aimait pas ses raisons. Cela ressemblait trop à ce que Wickham lui avait fait et elle était heureuse que son frère eût enfin trouvé une personne qui l'aimait pour lui. Mais Miss Bingley n'avait jamais fait semblant d'être amoureuse de lui. Elle soupira et se retira dans sa chambre, elle en parlerait avec Emma après. Pendant ce temps, Emma se préparait dans sa chambre. Elle était à la fois pressée et anxieuse. Elle avait été anxieuse à l'idée de se retrouver avec Bennet Fitzroy. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela, elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait – ou plutôt elle refusait de voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour que ce soit réellement cela. Elle avait besoin d'en parler, mais elle ne pouvait le dire aux demoiselles Bennet, elles étaient ses cousines. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit son frère et leurs invités dans le hall. Elle ne put retenir une grimace en voyant la robe choisie par Miss Bingley ornées de plumes, rubans et dentelles. Elle croisa alors le regard amusé de son frère. Miss Bingley fut surprise de voir que, contrairement à son habitude, Miss Darcy avait ajouté un ruban blanc à sa robe, quoique discret.

Bright Hall était féerique. Mrs Fitzroy avait une fois de plus rendu le manoir encore plus beau qu'à l'ordinaire. Emma avait toujours aimé ce domaine, il ressemblait un peu à Pemberley. Darcy et Bingley sortirent en premier et aidèrent leur sœur respective, pendant que Mr Hurst s'occupait de sa femme. Darcy et Emma échangèrent un regard avant de monter les marches. Ils furent accueillis par les Fitzroy accompagnés d'Elizabeth. Le regard de Darcy s'attarda sur elle, en souriant elle salua leurs hôtes et avança avec son frère pour laisser la place aux Bingley et aux Hurst. La salle de bal était magnifique : tout était lumineux dans les tons blancs et jaunes, avec des pointes dorées. Emma observa la décoration comme subjuguée. Le raffinement de Mrs Fitzroy avait évité la surcharge. Elle comprenait mieux la raison de la couleur de la robe d'Elizabeth, qui avait, comme Mrs et Miss Fitzroy, choisi la couleur de sa robe en fonction du thème du bal. Les hôtes de la soirée arrivèrent peu après eux et le regard de Darcy se fixa de nouveau sur sa fiancée, magnifique. La couleur et la coupe de sa robe lui allaient à merveille. Emma regarda son frère puis lui dit :

« Va la rejoindre.

— Mais… et toi Emma ?

— Je vais rejoindre Miss Bingley, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas seule.

— Merci Emma. Mais je préfère que tu restes avec moi.

— Fitzwilliam, tu t'inquiètes un peu de trop. Mais passer du temps avec mon amie ne me dérange pas. »

Elizabeth discutait avec sa cousine. Elle offrit un sourire radieux à son fiancé. Emma voyait à ce seul sourire son bonheur et le regard de son frère était tout aussi parlant. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit plusieurs de leurs connaissances. Elle le fit remarquer à son frère, qui tendit son bras à Elizabeth. Comprenant ses intentions, elle lui demanda :

« Êtes-vous sûr ?

— Oui. Ce bal est l'occasion rêvée. De plus, dans mes souvenirs, il était prévu qu'il rende officiel nos fiançailles, non ?

— C'est vrai. »

Elle accepta alors son bras, après avoir lancé un regard à son oncle, qui approuva. Robert Fitzroy avait été surpris en entendant les rumeurs à Londres et encore plus quand Bennet était revenu de Longbourn en leur disant ce qu'il se passait entre Elizabeth et Darcy. Ce dernier avait toujours fait en sorte de rester le plus loin possible des jeunes filles célibataires, encore plus si elles n'appartenaient pas à son cercle, de peur de se faire alpaguer par des coureuses de fortune. Il connaissait assez ses nièces et leur éducation pour savoir qu'aucune ne mettrait en avant son ascendance et sa famille, surtout Elizabeth, à qui son parrain avait appris à se protéger. Mais en les voyant ensemble à Noël puis maintenant, il comprenait ce que Bennet et Miss Darcy avaient vu. Il était heureux des fiançailles de Elizabeth à son filleul, mais encore plus de l'affection qui les unissait. C'était la crainte de Sir Lewis De Bourgh et George Darcy : voir ceux qu'ils aimaient piégés dans des mariages de convenance. Derrière lui, son ami, le comte de ***, regardait aussi le couple que formaient leur neveu et leur nièce.

« Fitzwilliam a l'air heureux.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je m'inquiète plus pour ma nièce.

— Elle semble épanouie et heureuse.

— Effectivement, ce soir elle est bien.

— Est-ce un message, Fitzroy ?

— Non. C'est un fait. Votre sœur lui a fait énormément de mal, ***.

— Et je n'ai rien arrangé, je sais. Mais je m'inquiétais pour mon neveu et mes nièces.

— Et moi pour les miennes. Je ne vous en veux pas réellement, nous aurions dû y penser et vous prévenir dès notre retour de Rosing. Mon frère l'avait évoqué, mais j'ai préféré respecter le vœu de ma belle-mère sur son lit de mort de faire respecter la tradition idiote des De Bourgh et pour sa fille et ses petites-filles.

— Et moi j'aurais dû me méfier de Catherine. Devon et Richard me l'avaient fait remarquer, mais j'ai préféré ne pas les écouter.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? J'aurais pu vous rassurer. Vous savez bien que je garde un œil sur lui.

— Devon me l'a aussi reproché mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Pour tout vous dire, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir eu à affronter Mrs Fitzroy.

— Je pense que vous avez surtout eu de la chance que Jane ne l'ait pas su : elle est pire que ma femme quand sa sœur est impliquée. Demandez à Bennet, il est bien placé pour le savoir. Vous savez, Elizabeth a beaucoup souffert. Elle est certes la préférée de son père, mais sa mère ne la comprend pas. Elle ne lui a de plus pas pardonné de ne pas être née garçon et autres choses que je préfère taire. Elizabeth était une petite fille aimante et pleine de vie. Elle est devenue une jeune femme remarquable, mais elle manque de confiance en elle quand il s'agit de sentiment. Ne la faites plus souffrir, ***, Elizabeth mérite mieux.

— Je ferai attention à elle. Elle va entrer dans ma famille et vous savez à quel point je tiens aux enfants d'Anne. »

Le couple avait rejoint Mr Bingley et Jane, ainsi qu'Emma. Puis le comte dit :

« Je suis surpris de voir les Bingley ici. Je croyais que votre femme ne supportait pas Miss Bingley.

— C'est le cas. Mais Mr Bingley est le fiancé de Jane et pour son bien elle a accepté de les inviter d'autant que Mr Bingley est ami avec Fitzwilliam.

— Eh bien ! je vais vous laisser, je dois saluer mes neveux et ma future nièce. »

Les deux hommes étaient contents de ce qu'ils avaient vu ce soir. Le mariage qui unirait leur famille serait heureux et c'était tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient pour eux.

* Les bagues de fiançailles apparaissent au XVe siècle.


End file.
